Another Child Prodigy
by Melodicxstar
Summary: REBELLION -organized opposition to authority; a conflict in which one faction tries to wrest control from another. BETRAYAL -deliver to an enemy by treachery. And you thought your life was hard. //HitsugayaXOC// - hiatus -
1. That Boy Genius

_Hi! This is my first fanfic ever...so i hope ya like it! =D It's set 20 years before Ichigo and co. came (was 50 yrs before...now 20 though) REVEIW~~!! Enjoy! BTW Rino and Touya are made up characters...XP in case you didn't know..._**

* * *

****Chapter One: That Boy Genius**

Rino glared at the target as she waited in line, mentally reciting the chant. She waited for her name to be called out.

'Kaiyuki Rino,' the shinigami called out, glancing in her direction.

'Hai!' Rino said stepping forward. Taking aim with her left arm and steadying it with her right she chanted, 'Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south. Destructive Art 31, Shot of Red Fire!

'Very good,' he commented as the ball of red energy hit the target squarely in the centre, destroying it.

Rino bowed and stepped back into line, heaving a sigh of relief.

'That was great Rino-chan,' Touya smiled as he patted her on the head, 'You might actually catch up to me.'

'Of course I will!' Rino countered, 'I'll beat you and then become one of the seated in the Gotei 13.'

'Yeah, yeah' Touya nodded as he stood up, 'like that'll ever happen.'

Rino sighed; as she watched her friends back disappear into the crowd. _'Touya-kun's always looking down on me, ever since that day, he's been treating me like a child. It's like us being together never existed,'_ she thought, as she followed the body of shinigami, _'Why did we have to die?'_

* * *

Rino trudged down the corridor as she headed towards the Zanpakuto training area. Sighing, she decided to eavesdrop on her fellow classmates' conversation, which went as followed:

'Hey! Did you hear? The new captain of the 10 the Division has been appointed?'

Rino drooped, _'This again...don't they have anything better to talk about?'_

'Eh, Really? Who is it?'

'Hitsugaya Toshirou! You know…the Child Prodigy?'

'Eh!? Him! No Way! I mean I knew he would get it, but still that's so cool!' the girl giggled, 'Haha, _cool_ get it?'

The other girl giggled in reply, 'Yeah, I get it. I'm so gonna try for the 10th division! Did you know he's only a bit older then us!'

'Oh my GOD! You serious?! I heard he's really hot…lets work together and replace that b***tch of a lieutenant!'

Rino sighed as she broke away from the two girls' conversation. Hitsugaya Toshirou had been the topic of conversation for months now, ever since he left this academy. '_That's right, a few months and he was already a captain,' _she thought_, 'he's one lucky bastard.'_

* * *

Rino lowered her head as she continued walking down the corridor, unaware that the rest of the student body was parting to the sides, quivering at the strength of the reiatsu in the air, to make way for an unexpected guest.

It was _into_ this unexpected guest that Rino walked into.

'Ouch,' she muttered as she landed on the floor in a heap, furious she looked up to see who had walked into her, an insult springing to mind. Looking across from her, she paled, to see none other than Hitsugaya Toshirou being helped up by his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku.

'You,' he said coldly, irritation colouring his voice, 'should watch where you're going.' Gazing down at her, his teal-green eyes flashing, he gestured for Matsumoto to follow him, 'Matsumoto, let's go.'

Matsumoto nodded lazily, as she followed her captain she suddenly turned around, her eyes seeming to study Rino, she asked, 'What's your name?'

'Kaiyuki Rino,' Rino replied, the insult from before still on the tip of her tongue.

'Matsumoto,' Hitsugaya repeated, as he strode past Rino, his shinigami robes billowing behind.

'Hai! Taichou,' Matsumoto nodded, following her captain out of the corridor, leaving the place in an uproar.

* * *

'Matsumoto,' Hitsugaya said as they entered the 10th Division office, 'What was the name of that girl?'

'Why do you ask?' Matsumoto asked as she eyed the huge stack of paperwork on his desk.

'That girl…' he murmured, narrowing his eyes at the wall, 'You noticed this to right?'

'Noticed what?' Matsumoto cocked her head as she lazily scanned the room for possible exits.

'That girl was _completely_ unaffected by my spirit force, even though I suppressed it considerably,' he said as the atmosphere in the office began to cool…rapidly.

'Her name's Kaiyuki Rino and she in her 1st year at the Academy. She is currently in the 3rd class,' the busty lieutenant said as she glanced at the double doors, the _only _exit out of the room.

'She has a lot of potential,' he murmured, 'we could do with a girl like her on this division.'

'Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou,' the lieutenant agreed as she edged towards the double doors, 'Now if you'll excuse me I hope-,'

'Matsumoto!' the white-haired captain called as he realized his subordinate's escape plane.

'-you have a nice day, Hitsugaya-taichou!' she called, disappearing with a flash of shunpo.

'MATSUMOTO!' he hollered at the door. Sighing at his lieutenant's incompetence at doing paperwork, he sat down at the desk. Glaring at the door, he began to sort the paperwork, silently cursing his bad luck.

* * *

Rino cowered as the majority of the female body who had been walking in the corridor surrounded her. 'How dare you touch Shiro-chan,' one of the girls shouted, apparently the ring leader of this catfight, 'you B***TCH, not moving out of the way for the 10th Division Captain, I think that deserves a punishment,' turning to face the rest of the crowd she grinned, her eyes lighting up with mischief, 'I got and idea, how about I try out that new kidou spell we learnt, huh?'

A murmur of agreement filled the corridor as the girls closest to Rino held her arms and legs, restraining her movement. The lead-girl grinned, as Rino struggled to free herself, 'Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all crea-'

Rino squeezed her eyes shut, _'Help me God,'_ she thought

'-tion,' the girl continued to chant, 'flutter of wings, ye who bears the ma-'

'ENOUGH!' a male voice interrupted.

'Rino's eyelids flew open to see Touya appear, whisper something into the girl's ear then leading her away, 'T-Touya,' she stammered as her friend disappeared into the crowd, along with the girl, oblivious to Rino's misfortune.

Tears well up in her eyes as the huge crowd of girls dissipated, standing up she hurriedly blinked back her tears, as a shadow approached her. Looking up, she was surprised to see her Kidou teacher standing there, a smile on his face, 'Kaiyuki Rino, come with me,' he said, helping her off the floor.

'Hai, Sensei,' Rino bowed and followed her Kidou sensei to the Academy's staffroom. To her surprise, the head of the Academy and all her teachers, except for the Swordsmanship teacher, who was probably instructing her class on the importance of a Zanpakuto. Suddenly feeling nervous, she bowed to all the teacher then sat down on a nearby chair, as gestured.

The Academy's head teacher stood up, pride etched on his face, he pronounced, 'I have discussed this with all your teachers and all the teachers of this school and-'

Rino froze, oblivious to the looks of pride on the teachers' faces, she began to panic, '_am I being expelled?'_

'-and,' he continued, 'we have decided to place you in Academy's top class so that you are able to graduate by the end of the month.'

'EH?!' she shouted, standing up in astonishment, 'g-g-graduate? Me?! But I only joined this academy 6 months ago!'

'I have already discussed this with the teachers, and they all think you're ready,' her history teacher smiled, 'the 10th Division Captain himself, suggested this.'

'_The 10__th__ Division Captain?' _she thought, _'isn't that the child prodigy kid, who crashed into me just before?!' _

'Yes,' her foot combat teacher added, interrupting Rino's thoughts, 'we also have the full support of the General Commander who, including us, believe that you have an incredible amount of latent power within you.'

'Me?! Latent power?' she interrupted, 'I think you have the wrong person.'

'No, we have already decided that it is you, and we can not _all_ be wrong,' her kidou teacher said, 'All we need is you agreement and then you'll join the top class instantly.'

'You mean now?' Rino stared.

'Yes, so do we have an agreement?' the head teacher asked as her ordered a pile of papers at his desks.

'Yes,' Rino murmured, as thoughts flooded her brain, '_I'm going to graduate in a month? That child prodigy dude _suggested_ this?! Why is he helping me? Wait a minute, does that mean I'll no longer be with Touya-kun? Then I don't want to be moved up! I-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her kidou teacher led her to her first class. Nervous, she followed the kidou teacher to go meet her new classmates.

What followed next was the last thing she expected to happen…

* * *

_Sup! That was Chapter One...hope'd ya liked it...=D Please Reveiw! p.s. THANKYOU JOY-GIRL!!!_


	2. A Trip to the Infirmary

_Hi! Second Chapter right here! Please review…and if you have any questions include them in your review…Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Trip to the Infirmary**

'One sec,' Rino's kidou teacher said, closing his eyes (probably receiving a message via kidou), opening them again, he gave a sad smile and said, 'I'm sorry, I won't be able to take you to your new class, but it's in the training arena, so you'll be able to find your new classmates easily.'

'Hai, sensei,' Rino replied, bowing as her kidou teacher walked away.

Rino sighed, she couldn't believe her good fortune, '_Me…graduate…in a MONTH!'_ she exclaimed in her mind, her eyes bright with excitement. Walking down the hallway, she stopped, surprised to see Touya-kun leaning on the walls, arms crossed.

'Touya-kun,' Rino murmured, her face flushing a bright red, 'I-I…' she faltered. Touya's expression said it all; he narrowed his eyes, fury and disgust etched on his handsome features (at least that's what Rino thinks). 'You b!tch…' he hissed, straightening up, 'you think you're so good, getting into the top class, but I know you for the _real_ you, I-'

'What are you saying?' Rino yelled, cutting of his rant. Wavering, she stammered, 'T-Touya-kun, this isn't funny; you shouldn't tell jokes like that…'

Touya's eyes lit up with malice, laughing harshly he took a step forward, uncrossing his arms, 'Us being _together_ is a joke.'

'A j-joke,' Rino stammered, trying to absorb all the information, her eyes wide, 'wh-what do you mean, Touya-kun?'

'What I mean,' he said maliciously, 'is this-' and slapped her.

The force of this slap plus the strength of his reiatsu, caused by anger meant that Rino was sent flying into the Academy's walls with enough strength and momentum that the entire side of the building was promptly brought down.

Touya smirked as he disappeared using the recently learnt "flash step", leaving the unconscious Rino lying under four-storeys worth of wall and most of the Academy building.

* * *

Several days later, Kaiyuki Rino awoke to see the 4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu smiling down at her. Unohana-taichou then turned around, speaking quietly to someone Rino couldn't see. Closing her eyes, Rino strained her ears in an attempt to hear the words exchanged between Unohana-taichou and the mysterious figure.

'Relax,' the 4th Division Captain murmured laying a hand on Rino's forehead.

'So she's ok?' a female voice asked.

'Yes, she's going to be fine,' the black-haired healer replied, gently forcing Rino back down as she strained to see the owner of the unknown voice.

'Good,' another voice interrupted, 'Then we can go.'

'Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou,' the female voice replied.

Rino froze, '_Hitsugaya-taichou?! What's _he_ doing in my infirmary room?'_ she thought, flinching as the door banged shut.

Rino's eyes flew open, 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'why am I in an infirmary room?'

'Kaiyuki-san,' Unohana-taichou murmured, 'If you are able, would you please tell me the reason why you are in this state?' she asked kindly.

'Eh?' Rino croaked, _'Why?' _she thought. Then her eyes widened, as the previous day's memories flooded into her mind. Tears flooded down her cheeks as memories of Touya flashed in her mind.

'Kaiyuki-san?' Unohana-taichou spoke, her face creased with concern, 'are you feeling alright?'

Rino sobbed as the 4th Division Captain handed her a handkerchief, 'Please, Kaiyuki-san, this is urgent, please try and tell me as much as you can.'

'Okay,' Rino sniffled, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief, 'I'll try…'

At the end of the explanation, the black-haired healer nodded, 'very well, I'll tell this to the Captain Commander.'

'The Captain Commander?!' Rino abruptly sat up, 'why?'

'Well,' the captain smiled, 'I think he would like to know why the academy he built is now in a pile of rubble and how one girl was able to bring it down so easily,' what Unohana Retsu didn't mention was that the actual cause of the building's destruction was the sheer strength of Rino's _own _reiatsu, heightened by _her_ trauma not the force of the slap.

Rino visibly relaxed, after hearing the Taichou's amusement towards the situation. Lying back down, she closed her eyes, as Unohana-taichou left the room, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_We'll see what happens next, eh? Well see you later…and I'll upload as soon as I can! ONCE AGAIN lotsa thanks to Joy-girl~! Reveiw!!_


	3. Possibilities Blossom

_Hi! This is Chapter Three! I hope you like it…Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Possibilities Blossom**

Rino's eyes fluttered open. Seeing a figure peering at her, Rino shut her eyes, _'it's probably Unohana-taichou,' _she thought, sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

'Oi!' a female voice said, tapping Rino on the cheek, 'don't you dare go back to sleep on me.'

'Huh?' Rino, murmured as she wrenched her eyes open, 'Eh?!' she said with a start, as the busty lieutenant leaned in closer to make sure Rino was awake, (not the first thing you want to see when you wake up…though I'm sure Kon would be…er pleased.)

'Matsumoto-fukutaichou?' Rino squeaked, as the lieutenant realised what she was doing and stood back up.

'Hey,' the lieutenant smiled brightly, 'You remember me?'

'Yes…' Rino relaxed, 'Why are you here?'

'Just to pay you a visit,' she said free-spiritedly, fingering her necklace then looking at her non-existent watch, Matsumoto smiled, 'Hitsugaya-taichou, would've finished the paperwork by now, so I'm gonna get going.'

'Huh?' Rino blinked, as the fukutaichou disappeared.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshirou read over the paper work with a sigh as he waited for his lieutenant to return from the infirmary where Rino Kaiyuki currently resided. 'We'll have to get her to release her Zanpakuto if she is to achieve her potential,' the 10th Division Captain muttered as he pushed the paperwork away. Closing his eyes, he pictured _that_girl's Zanpakuto in his mind: The guard/hilt was black with threads of gold and silver woven in an intricate pattern and on the end sprouted two ribbon-like whips which had a spear-like tip. These two "ribbons" were actually very fine swords…and ordinarily you discovered (through hard way)…that it hurt when it cut you. The blade itself, Hitsugaya hadn't seen, but he wondered what abilities the Zanpakuto withheld. Pondering on this, Hitsugaya-taichou didn't notice the entrance of his lieutenant.

'Eh?' the lieutenant said, surprised, 'You haven't finished the paperwork?'

'Matsumoto-san?' the captain said, blinking out of his reverie, 'What are you doing here?'

The lieutenant stared at him with surprise, 'What's the matter, taichou? That's the first time you haven't finished the paperwork before I get back?'

'I-I…was thinking,' he stammered, _about that girl, _he added in his mind.

'About Kaiyuki Rino?' the lieutenant asked, smiling knowledgably, looking at the boy adoringly.

'No,' the white-haired boy replied firmly, as the temperature began to drop

'_Hmm, _Matsumoto blinked, she didn't want to infuriate her captain…after all, he was still new…at this job, and she didn't want to be the first person to see his Bankai. Taking this cue, as a time to leave, Matsumoto slipped out of the room.

The captain sat down, surprised, '_am I doing something childish?' _he asked himself, not noticing Matsumoto's exit_, 'what's wrong with me today? Why do I keep thinking of that _girl_?!'_

Rino sneezed, '_someone must be talking about me'_, she thought with a smile, '_I wonder who?' _Standing up, Rino flexed her arms and legs, jumping up and down, ' I declare myself, fit and free of pain,' she pronounced happily, and without another thought she leapt out of the window (three-stories up) and headed in the general direction of the academy, unaware that within the shadows, someone was watching her, with a smile.

With renewed confidence, Rino strode into the (newly rebuilt) academy, ready to start her new classes. _'First,'_ she thought,_'I needa check in with the head teacher.' _

Walking along the corridor, she ignored the looks that passer-bys gave her, standing in front of the head teacher's office, she knocked.

'Come in,' the head teacher said.

Opening the door, Rino bowed to the head teacher.

'Ah, Kaiyuki-san, you wish to start your classes, now that you are healed up?'

'Hai, sensei,' Rino bowed again.

'Very well, here's your timetable and be careful with those ribbons on your Zanpakuto, we don't want you shredding the students'

'Hai, sensei,' Rino repeated, accepting the timetable, bowing once again, she walked out of the room, adjusting the strap of her sheath.

Eyes followed her as she strode past, shinigami robes billowing and her Zanpakuto's ribbons flying behind. Arriving at the designated classroom, Rino approached the teacher and bowed.

The teacher nodded. Standing up, she (the teacher was female) stood up, addressing the class, she gestured for Rino to come closer, 'Class One, this girl is going to be in your class from now on until graduation.'

Bowing, Rino hesitated then said, 'Nice to meet you all, my name is Kaiyuki Rino. Please treat me kindly.'

Many of the class members stared at her as whispers flew across the room, 'Treat her kindly?! Like that's gonna happen!'

'How did a third class student get promoted to the top class-?'

'-probably because she destroyed the entire academy!' The class sniggered, as Rino took her place in the third row, beside the boy who just spoke. Rino inwardly groaned, _I'm gonna kill you for this, Touya,'_ dropping any honorific she previously used with him, '_It's all your fault that my whole class hates me!'_

Fuming, Rino stared at the board, taking in as many notes as she could, _I hope I graduate in one piece, I'm not so sure that I'm gonna make it with this many people hating me, _Rino sighed, _ah well, I'll just hope for the best and pray that I do well._

* * *

_Lo behold..thats chapter three...Any questions/comments…please Review!! I'll upload as soon as I can...! _

* * *


	4. Kaisoumiraa

_Hi! Just letting you know in advance...this is gonna be one hell of a chapter…and __it's gonna be pretty long…I guess. Sorry it took so long to upload (I won't mention the fact that I'd finished writing this a while back but hadn't been stuffed to type it up and upload) Anyway enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Kaisoumiraa**

Class ended soon than Rino anticipated, as she headed towards her next class, which was to be Zanpakuto Combat Class, something that Rino enjoyed very much. Like the rest of her (so called) classmates, she bowed when their sensei arrived.

'Very well,' the Zanpakuto-sensei nodded, as he gestured for the class to line up, 'today we are going to attempt to achieve Shi kai…unless there is someone here who can already do that.'

No-one moved, the sensei proceeded, 'Very well, then we shall start with you.'

Rino flinched, as the sensei's finger rested on her. Stepping forward, Rino unsheathed her Zanpakuto, revealing a black and silver, one-edged, slightly curved blade. (Similar to a katana but NOT the same)

Holding the Zanpakuto in front of her with two hands, she closed her eyes. Willing the Zanpakuto to tell her its name, she waited. After what seemed like hours, the Zanpakuto-sensei held up his hand, disappointed, 'enough, Kaiyuki-san, we shall move on to the next student.'

The class snickered as Rino sheathed her sword, disappointment riddling her pretty features. Stepping back in line, she watched her classmates' Zanpakutos glow, change and shape shift.

The sensei nodded through this and then clapping his hands once at the end he said, 'you have all made progress since the last time I saw you. The rest of the lesson shall be spent on Zanpakuto combat. Pick a partner and an area to fight in. You may begin.'

Rino inwardly panicked as the academy's top student placed himself in front of her, smirking. A glint in his eye, he charged forward. Rino focused, tensing, before leaping out of the way a split second before her opponent nearly impaled her. The student straightened, holding out his right hand, he smiled, 'I don't believe that I've introduced myself yet. My name is-'

'Koutarou Ishikawa,' Rino cut in, as she slipped into what she called "battle mode", 'I already know who you are.' Tensing, she sprang forward, the deadly ribbons on her hilt, whipping behind. Koutarou smirked as he easily blocked Rino's violent blow.

'_Perfect,'_ she thought spinning around guiding the deadly ribbons towards Koutarou. Barely leaping out of the way, his smirk disappeared as the bladed ribbons shredded the sleeve of his robe,_ just _missing his arm. Narrowing his eyes, he tensed as Rino charged again. This time he smirked, pushing up his glasses as he easily returned all of Rino's blows. Pivoting, Rino flipped her Zanpakuto wound, bringing the whip-like ribbons on to the smirking boy. With a flick of his wrist, he blocked the two bladed ribbons, shaking his head in mock misery, 'You can't get me with _that_ trick twice.'

'Watch me,' Rino disappeared.

Koutarou stiffened, _'What the hell? Where'd she go?' _He thought as he tried to sense her reiatsu.

As if reading his mind she reappeared, 'behind you…'

Spinning around, he tried to leap back as the tipped ribbons snaked towards him.

'_Too late,_' he thought as he was flung across the arena, crashing into the wall on the other side. Furious, he struggled to stand up but was stopped by Rino's Zanpakuto which was now held to his neck.

'I win,' she whispered, and then turning around, she left the arena, leaving the boy to be helped up by his friends as the break bell tolled throughout the building.

Sitting in the shade of a tree outside, Rino smiled, 'I just beat Koutarou Ishikawa!' she exclaimed in her mind as she munched on her lettuce sandwich (tasty I know) pondering on this new victory. She stopped munching on her "mouth-watering lunch' when she sensed someone's reiatsu approaching her. Turning around, Rino nearly dropped her lunch when she found herself face-to-face with Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

Matsumoto brightened (at this rate…she could rival Ikkaku, if she got any brighter) 'You're really good at sensing reiatsu, huh?

'Huh?' Rino mumbled her mouth full of lettuce. Swallowing, she shook her head, 'not really.'

'But you are!' the blonde insisted as she plonked herself next to Rino, also pulling out a lettuce sandwich…from you don't want to know where, 'you managed to sense my reiatsu even though I'd suppressed it to the minimum,' the lieutenant continued, as she copied Rino and began munching on her mouth-watering sandwich.

'Why are you here, Matsumoto-fukutaichou,' Rino asked, changing the subject, 'Don't you need to help Hitsugaya-taichou do the paperwork or something?'

'Eh?' Matsumoto said, a hint of guilt in her voice, 'No…not really.'

'Oh, okay then,' Rino replied, convinced that the lieutenant was slacking on her job, 'well, I'm gonna go…_train_.'

'Wait,' Matsumoto called, as she stood up, her tone now serious, 'I'll help you achieve you initial release (shi kai).'

'Huh?' Rino spun around, surprised, 'you're joking…right?'

'No, I'm very serious,' Matsumoto replied, straightening to her full height, 'Meet me outside the 10th Division Quarters, when your classes are over. I'll see you then.'

'Okay…' Rino replied, as the lieutenant disappeared.

* * *

Rino's spirit lifted as the end of class was announced by the tolling of the bell. Smiling to herself, she promptly left the room, planning on avoiding any confrontations with her new or any classmates. Picturing the map of the academy in her mind, she swiftly calculated the fastest and quietest route to leave the building. Grinning to herself, she turned the corner to see Touya in the corner, making out with the girl from the other day. Rino's eyes welled up with tears as she flung herself back round the corner, just a few metres away from her _ex-_boyfriend. _'Touya…' _she thought, blinking back her tears, _'Why?'_

Turning back around, she gathered all her courage. Holding her breath, Rino strode past the pashing couple, an air of wavering indifference around her…to Touya's obvious disappointment.

Letting out a sob, Rino shakily began to breathe again. Quickly wiping her tear-streaked cheeks, she sprinted to the 10th Division Quarters, where the bust lieutenant was waiting, her usual playful self, replaced with seriousness. (Sorry I couldn't think of any other word.)

'Come with me,' the lieutenant gestured pointing east, 'there's an isolated piece of land over there, where I can help you train and achieve your shi kai.'

'Hai, fukutaichou,' Rino bowed in gratitude.

Then with a flash they both disappeared, running at high speed towards their destination, with intermittent bursts of shunpo used throughout. Panting slightly, Matsumoto was impressed to find that Rino had easily kept up with her _and_ wasn't out of breath, grinning she pictured the last time she came here…with her taichou, _'huh…this brings back memories,' _she thought as Rino unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

'Okay then, let's begin,' Matsumoto said aloud, as she unsheathed her partner and Zanpakuto, 'Growl, Haineko!'

Rino's eyes widened as she watched Matsumoto's Zanpakuto dissolved into ash…'_deadly ash,'_ she added as "Haineko" shredded a nearby tree. Rino made a mental note; _don't get on Matsumoto-fukutaichou's bad side. _

Matsumoto smiled, 'I'm going to force shi kai out of you…'

'Eh?' Rino snapped back into reality, 'What do you mean?'

'I'm going to attack you with _all_ my strength…well most of it anyway. And hopefully this will draw your Zanpakuto into a state in which it has to tell you his or her name.' Matsumoto said as she guided Haineko back to her.

Rino nodded, leaping back as 'Haineko' raced towards her, deftly controlled by Matsumoto, with a flick of her wrist.

'Good reflexes,' Matsumoto commented as she guided Haineko towards her opponent.

Rino cart wheeled forward, avoiding that ash. Rino silently thanked her mum for forcing her to take gymnastics classes. Back on her feet, she charged at the lieutenant, bringing her Zanpakuto back. Matsumoto darted back before slashing Rino with 'Haineko."

Rino flipped her Zanpakuto, before whacking the two deadly ribbons into the ground, effectively blowing the ash away. Rino took a step forward before appearing behind Matsumoto (shunpo) slashing, the lethal ribbons at the lieutenant. Matsumoto seemed unfazed as she swiftly blocked the blow with her hilt. Shoving her weight on to the hilt, Rino was sent sprawling into the dusty ground.

Leaping up, Rino winced as the ash slashed across her arm spilling blood onto the dirt floor. Biting her lip, Rino stumbled back as the ash approached her in a wave. In her haste to move backwards, Rino tripped over a loose stone, hitting her head hard on the ground.

Matsumoto's façade dropped, concern clouding her originally serious face. She was about to go help Rino when she noticed the girls _glowing_ Zanpakuto, the deadly ribbons on the hilt sliding to cradle Rino's head. Matsumoto called back her Zanpakuto so that the ash rested in a circle around her, ready to defend against Rino's shi kai.

* * *

Rino blinked, taking in her new surroundings, 'Where am I?' she asked aloud, her voice ricocheting of the chaste white walls.

'You're in your mind,' a voice replied.

'Huh?' Rino spun around, following the voice before leaping back…to find herself face-to-face with…_herself._

"Herself" smiled, before bowing, 'It's nice to meet you, my name is Kaisoumiraa(1). Please treat me kindly.'

Rino blinked, is this my Zanpakuto's spirit form?' she thought, staring at the mirror image of herself, I know the wielder and the Zanpakuto generally share similar personalities…but this is a bit much.'

As if reading her mind, the "reflection" smiled, 'Yes, I am your Zanpakuto, however this is not my true spirit form.'

'Huh?'

'This is.'

Rino's eyes widened as 'Kaisoumiraa' distorted and changed, before appearing as a young lady, dressed in white, her long silver hair matching her equally silver eyes.

'Wow,' Rino whispered in awe, 'So pretty.'

'Thank you,' Kaisoumiraa curtsied.

Rino's face clouded with doubt, 'So what can you do?'

Kaisoumiraa grinned mischievously, 'Close your eyes, and you'll see…'

'Hey,' Rino blinked as the room and Kaisoumiraa began to fade away,

'Hey wait! Kaisoumiraa WAIT!! Kai- huh?

Rino spun around, she was back where she was before.

Matsumoto looked up, opening her mouth to speak, 'What the…'

'Huh?' Rino looked down at her Zanpakuto, she nearly dropped it in surprise.

'H-Haineko?' Matsumoto stuttered, her eyes wide with shock, 'Why does your shi kai look like Haineko?'

'Eh…Kaisoumiraa?' Rino stared, as she moved her hilt right and left, delighted that the ash obeyed.

'Well…that was unexpected,' Rino sighed…disappointed.

'Exactly,' Kaisoumiraa's spirit form appeared beside Rino, a giant grin plastered on her pretty face, 'You should've seen you face…and hers too' The silver-haired girl pointed to Matsumoto who was staring at the her in shock.

'So you're like Haineko?' Rino asked, struggling to smile.

The girl giggled, 'Of course not…who'd want to be a cat?'

Rino blinked.

'I do what you do,' the girl smiled.

'Which is?' Rino glared at the beaming girl, _'Damn was she annoying.'_

'I copy and I reflect.'

Rino's eyes widened, 'You mean you-'

'Shh,' she cut Rino off, 'That's enough questions.'

Rino shivered at the sudden change of tone.

Kaisoumiraa brightened again, 'If you want answers, come to you mind some other time.' She disappeared.

By this time, Matsumoto had recovered from shock enough to smile and congratulate Rino on achieving her initial release.

Rino grinned at her achievement, _'TOUCH DOWN' _she exclaimed silently, as she did _the_ move. (lol just kidding)

Matsumoto glanced at her wrist, 'Sorry Kaiyuki-san, I gotta go.'

"Ok,' Rino replied, 'but call me Rino, kay?'

Matsumoto nodded, and then disappeared.

Outside the Juubantai(1) building, Ichimaru Gin smiled, 'Now's when the fun begins!'

* * *

(1)Kaisoumiraa: literally translated means Reflection Mirror. (btw its Rino's Zanpakuto...if you didn't know.)

(2)Juubantai: 10th Division/Squad

* * *

That's Chapter Four…I hope you liked it, Please review!! Chapter Five is coming soon!

* * *


	5. They meet once again

_Hello! Chapter Five…this is one heck of a long chapter…_

_THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS REVEIWED!!_

A l l - H a i l - R e v e i w e r s ! ! !

_Anyway, I just remembered…_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and probably never will…_

_But I do own this story and characters (Rino, Touya…etc) and plot._

_BTW YOU'D BETTER REVIEW BECAUSE I'M PROBABLY GONNA FAIL MY YEARLIES FOR THIS…I haven't started studying because of this…lol…my new source of blame…anyways, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Five: They meet once again…**

'Hitsugaya-taichou,' Matsumoto called as she burst into the Taichou's room. Excited, she was about to launch into a detailed description of Rino's Shi kai…when she realised that _now_ was not the best time. The lieutenant stared at the other two occupants in the room, who seemed to be oblivious to her "silent" entry.

'_Very mature,' _she commented wryly, glancing left at her captain then right at Hinamori, who were glaring at each other with there hands on their hips.

'But Shiro-chan, 'Hinamori continued, whining.

'Hitsugaya,' the taichou stated firmly, 'That's _Hitsugaya_-taichou'

'But Shiro-'

'Hitsugaya!' he repeated irritably, crossing his arms.

Matsumoto smiled, '_Now would be the time to break these two up,' _She stepped forward about to clear her throat, when the white-haired boy's eyes met hers, _leave us now, _he silently ordered before turning back to Hinamori.

Matsumoto nodded, turning around. She was about to leave when Hinamori called out, 'Wait!'

Surprised, Matsumoto spun around, 'Yes, Hinamori-san?'

Hinamori smiled, she opened her mouth to speak but the Jyuubantai taichou sharply objected, 'No! I already said no, so do not drag Matsumoto into this.'

'But-'

'No!' Hitsugaya repeated, he glanced at Matsumoto who stared at him, confused, 'Go tell Aizen-taichou that I refuse. And while you're at that, advise him to stay away from the Sanbantai taichou.'

'Eh, Gin?' Matsumoto blinked, 'What's wrong with him?'

'But Shiro-chan, Aizen-taichou specifically sent me on behalf of him for Ichimaru-sama,' Hinamori pleased.

'No…now GO! Aizen-taichou is probably waiting for you to come back and help him…with paperwork…' the taichou improvised, staring resolutely at his chair.

Hinamori's eyes shone with admiration when she heard the name of her taichou. Her eyes glazing over, Hinamori nodded, 'Hai Shiro-chan. Sorry for the intrusion.'

The 10th Division Captain sighed with relief, slumping into the chair.

'What was all that about?' Matsumoto demanded, slamming her hands on the table.

Hitsugaya flinched. Frowning with irritation, he refused to meet Matsumoto's searching gaze, 'The Sanbantai taichou has requested that Kaiyuki Rino join his division when graduated. He did this through Aizen who obviously sent Hinamori in his place.'

'Eh? Kaiyuki-san?' Matsumoto stared at the table, 'What would Gin want with Kaiyuki?'

'Girls like her appear once a millennium. If every taichou knew about her, they'd be here too,' Hitsugaya replied.

'But why ask you?' Matsumoto asked, perching on the table.

'because I've already asked the Captain Commander about Kaiyuki Rino and he has agreed.'

'Eh? You mean Kaiyuki-san is going to join the 10th Division after she graduates?' Matsumoto glanced at her captain in surprise.

The taichou nodded tersely.

'When? When did you ask?'

'A while back…when she walked into me. I did the paperwork and my offer was accepted,' the snow-haired boy stated, rising from his chair. He headed towards the door.

'That's right! Rino-san achieved shi kai-' 'WHAT?!' Hitsugaya spun around, 'that girl achieved shi kai?'

'Yeah,' Matsumoto replied, 'I was surprised too.'

Hitsugaya stared at her.

Matsumoto grinned, 'You should see it taichou…her Shi kai…the shock of it could return your lost pigment!'

Hitsugaya glowered at his lieutenant, 'I'm leaving…' he paused, smirking slightly, 'Don't forget to do the paperwo-'

Matsumoto bolted out the door, disappearing in a flash.

Hitsugaya groaned, 'I knew that would happen.'

Rino sighed with relief when the academy bell tolled, signifying the end of class. Leaping out of her chair, she hurriedly walked to the door but was stopped by none-other-than Koutarou Ishikawa…the _ex_-top student of the academy.

'What do you want?' Rino asked, attempting to skip around the dark-haired boy, frowning when her attempt failed.

'What?' she repeated, crossing her arms.

He stared at her, before flushing a dull pink, 'nothing,' he mumbled as he turned around, stumbling out of the classroom.

Rino stared at him as he disappeared round the corridor, 'weird…'

* * *

Panting hard, Rino sheathed her Zanpakuto, 'Thanks for helping me train,' she said to the busty lieutenant of the 10th Division.

'No problem,' Matsumoto grinned, not panting quite as hard.

'Rino waved, 'Well then I'll see you later, kay?'

Matsumoto nodded, 'Yup! Bye!'

* * *

Rino lithely approached the dormitories of the academy.

'Don't move,' a voice murmured in her ear.

Rino bit back a scream as she skidded to a halt, flinching as the cold steel of a Zanpakuto blade rested against her neck.

'Are you Kaiyuki Rino?' the voice asked lightly.

'Y-yes,' Rino stammered, the voice sent shivers down her spine.

The male (Rino presumed) sheathed his Zanpakuto.

Rino gasped, fear claiming her. Keeling over, she gratefully slipped into darkness.

* * *

The captain of the 10th Division strode purposefully along the streets of Seireitei after dispatching a few hollows that had appeared on the edge of Rukongai. A flicker of silver caught his eyes as he neared the 10th Division. Curious he turned to face the glimmer and frowned. His frown deepened when he noticed the Sanbantai taichou sheathing his Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya lost it there and then when Kaiyuki Rino collapsed…_he'd never liked Ichimaru._

'ICHIMARU!' the taichou shouted, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building, 'what do you think you are doing?!'

Ichimaru smiled coyly as he caught the now unconscious Rino, 'Ahh…Hitsugaya-taichou, what a surprise seeing you here.'

'Cut the crap, you bastard,' the genius snarled, unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

'Now, now,' the silver-haired taichou cocked his head, 'There's no need for you to bring that out.'

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'Let. Go. Of. Her.' He repeated his voice dangerously low.

'You want her that bad?' Ichimaru glanced at him, his normally fox-like grin flickering for a moment.

'Give her back,' Hitsugaya charged forward, slashing his sealed Zanpakuto at the now unsmiling taichou.

Ichimaru's original smile returned as he blocked the Zanpakuto with is own, 'I've had enough,' he said, sheathing his Zanpakuto, 'You can have your girlfriend back.'

Hitsugaya blinked, his mouth agape as the unconscious body of Kaiyuki Rino was placed in his arms.

'She's not my…' Hitsugaya protested, but the 3rd Division Taichou had left.

Snapping back into reality, Hitsugaya glanced at Rino, 'I'd better get her to the 10th Division Quarters,' he grimaced, sheathing his Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya sprinted to the building, closing in the distance with each stride.

Hitsugaya grimaced as he burst through the door. He hated being on the receiving end of open-mouthed stares. He nodded as he subordinates stammered greetings before heading to his office.

'Matsumoto!' he shouted as he exploded into his office.

Matsumoto shrieked with surprise...she'd never seen Hitsugaya-taichou look and sound so distressed, 'Hai taichou?'

Hitsugaya nearly _dropped_ Rino when he noticed what his lieutenant was doing. That's right; she was doing the _paperwork_, 'Matsumoto…'

Matsumoto leapt out of the seat when she realised what the snow-haired boy was carrying, 'RINO-SAN?!'

The taichou nodded, 'I found her with Ichimaru.'

'Gin?!' Matsumoto's eye's widened as she lay down the unconscious girl on the couch, 'Why was she with Gin?'

'I'd like to know the same thing,' he replied, gazing at Rino's peaceful face with envy.

The lieutenant took note of this as she let the room, 'I'm going to contact Unohana-taichou.'

'Okay,' Hitsugaya nodded as his faze wandered back to the unconscious shinigami, _'this girl…' _he thought frowning, _'she…annoys me.'_

_('Why is that master?') Hyourinmaru asked,__ puzzled, ('she doesn't look too displeasing.')_

Hitsugaya sighed, _'she just annoys me, kay?'_

The dragon was silent.

A few minutes later, Matsumoto bust into the room followed by the head of the Relieve Division, Unohana-taichou. The peaceful taichou swept into the room, standing before the couch, where Kaiyuki Rino lay. Placing her hand on Rino's forehead, her brow creased before fading into a smile, 'She's fine…only unconscious. She will wake soon.'

The lieutenant and captain, hearing this, visibly relaxed.

'Thank god!' Matsumoto exclaimed perching on the table.

'Yes,' Hitsugaya agreed before sitting down on the floor, back leant against the couch.

Rino's eyelids flickered open. Deep violet eyes meeting teal-green. Rino glared at him, '_you…_What are you doing in my room?'

Teal-green eyes flashed in annoyance, 'I could ask you the same thing.'

Rino blinked. Glancing around, she frowned, 'Where am I?'

'My office-'

'YOU'RE AWAKE!' Matsumoto shouted (loud enough that everyone in a one mile radius winced.)

'Yeah,' Rino wheezed, struggling to breath as the blonde encased her in a bear-like hug.

'Matsumoto!' the taichou barked, 'Get of that idiot or she'll suffocate to death.'

'Sorry taichou,' she let go of Rino, 'Sorry Rino-san.'

Rino barely acknowledged the apology. Fuming, she turned to face the snow-haired boy, 'who are you call an idiot, BASTARD?!'

'You,' he replied, unmoved, 'You are the _idiot_.'

'This is a waste of time,' Rino muttered, her face still flushed with anger, 'I'm leaving.' Sitting up she headed towards the door.

'Wait,' Hitsugaya called, authority creeping into his voice.

Rino ignored him and flash stepped outside.

'What happened to respecting your seniors?' Hitsugaya growled angrily as he sat down and proceeded to take his anger out on the table.

'Taichou…I think you mean elders….' Matsumoto edged away from the now-splintering table, 'um…taichou….the table'

Hitsugaya glanced at the table and frowned, 'Go get a knew one on your way back from "meeting" Kyouraku-taichou.'

'How do you…-'

'I just do,' he replied and like Rino, flash stepped outside.

* * *

That annoying. Little. Brat,' Rino muttered under her breath, 'calling me an idiot and everything! All I wanted to know was why I was there…oh yeah, that's right…why _was_ I there?' Rino frowned.

'_(You fainted remember? When that strange person attacked you?)' Kaisoumiraa added helpfully._

'_Thanks Kai, you don't mind if I call you that...right?'_

'_(I don't mind...much. But maybe that brat saved you?)'_

Rino stopped…she'd never thought about it that way. She groaned, _'I just insulted my saviour!' _she groaned in her mind.

_Kaisoumiraa mentally smirked, '(Aren't you slow today?)'_

'_Shut up,' _Rino replied sulkily as she arrived at the door of the Academy dorms, '_You don't have to rub it in.'_

'_(Oh, but I DO!)' Kaisoumiraa insisted, mimicking her master's voice._

'_No you don't,' _her patience wearing thin.

'_(I got you angry…I'm sorry.)'_

'_No…you shouldn't apologise, I'm the one that snapped at you, after all.' Rino threw herself at the bed with great vigor._

Kaisoumiraa inwardly winced.

Rino was about to ask what was wrong…when the ground _rushed_ to "greet" her, 'OOOOW,' Rino moaned, curling into a ball of pain.

'_(That must have hurt,)' Kaisoumiraa commented, '(very smart.)'_

'_Shut up,' Rino groaned, 'you're the last thing I need right now.'_

Kaisoumiraa was silent.

Rino winced, struggling upright. She nearly collapsed when she glanced up, calculating the distance between her and the bed, 'I missed the bed by one metre and thirty-three centimetres,' she whispered aloud, shocked by her inaccuracy, 'ONE FRICKIN METRE AND THIRTY-THREE CENTIMETRES!'

Rino crawled over to the bed, heaving herself up. Sighing at her own incompetence, she looked out the window, 'I've never missed the bed before…'

'Hmm…I noticed,' a voice smirked.

Rino sat up with surprised, but doubled over in pain. Blinking back tears, she tried to access the areas of pain, 'Whoever you are, please leave…as you can see I'm _not_ in the mood to talk.'

'Fine,' the person sat down…probably on the floor, 'I'll wait till you are.'

Rino frowned, 'What's up with this guy?' She rubbed her aching back, before stifling a yawn…'I am in serous need of sleep…I'll deal with this guy later.'

'Yeah whatever…do as you like,' she said aloud, draping the sheets over herself, 'I'm going to bed.'

The person blinked in surprised, 'Wow, she must really be out of it,' he commented, letting out a low whistle, 'hmm, oh well…might as well get comfortable.'

_

* * *

__Was seriously pissed….this took me AGES to edit…C l i f f h a n g e r ! XD I feel evil…meh, so…whose the person? Lol wouldn't you like to know. Anyway that's Chapter 5…Chap. 6 is…coming…lol…YEARLIES next week so I probably won't be able to upload for a bit. Whatever…_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: JaggerjackShizuka, Machao, Toshiroxx, paralysistracks, Kouyan, ShhBaby and Shahar Mystral for spending that little bit of time and REVIEWING…it doesn't take forever, I swear!_

_Anyway special thanks to paralysistracks and JaggerjackShizuka for their constructive criticisms…(Sorry machao…no fight…yet!)_

Till next time!

-- Melodicxstar --

* * *


	6. Reminiscence

_BE PROUD!! I was writing this during study periods when we had our yearlies…instead of studying…lol, so while everyone was panicking about maths__, science, German and what-not…I was killing myself trying to work out what happened next…''_

_BTW…I changed it from 50 years to 20 years…in other words; this is 20 years before Ichigo and co. came to Soul Society...So ar__ound 5 years before he was born…Otherwise, Another Child Prodigy won't be chronologically correct…=D_

**Chapter Six: Reminiscence**

The person sighed, running a hand through his blue-black hair, 'Sheesh, just how long does she sleep for?' He stared at the clock, which resolutely pointed to 4:34pm, 'My GOD…at this rate I should start preparing dinner!' he sighed again.

Rino groaned sleepily and rolled over. Unfortunately for her, the ground, once again, rushed to greet her.

The person snickered, blue eyes flashing in amusement, 'Ouch…'

Rino's eyelids flew open as she struggled to escape from the cacoon of blankets she'd created. She sighed with frustration. 'Whoever you are, please get out. Now is _not_ the best time.'

Another snicker, 'I noticed.'

'Shut up,' Rino snapped, craning to see who her mysterious visitor was, 'will you just leave me alone?' Rino frowned, her gold-streaked fringe forming a scruffy curtain over her deep violet eyes.

'Aaaw, Ri-chan I'm hurt,' the visitor whined, getting up from the door he had been leaning on.

'_Ri-chan?' _Rino thought, puzzled, oblivious to the stranger's movements, _'the only person who ever called me that was…' _Rino looked up, startled to see the strangers face, inches from her own.

'Recognise me now?' he grinned, bright blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

'Aki!' Rino shouted, recognizing the blue eyes almost instantly.

He winced, 'Please, not in my ear.'

'Sorry,' Rino mumbled, still struggling with her sheets.

Aki smirked, 'You want help with that?'

'Yes, please.'

Aki unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and then neatly sliced the blanket in half, barely missing Rino.

She glared at him, 'I wanted you to _free_ me, NOT slice my blanket to ribbons.' She shook her hair free, gold-streaked ringlets tumbling past her shoulders. Grinning, she stood up at an attempt to straighten her disheveled shinigami robe, 'so…what ARE you doing here?'

Aki ran his fingers through his blue-black hair, 'Er…I died?'

_Rino blinked, 'That's right! I'm dead, and now…_

Aki sat down on the bed, gesturing for Rino to do the same.

Rino smiled and sat down next to him, shuffling closer as he draped his arm over he shoulder.

'Its easy to forget you're dead, isn't it?' He said, tousling her streaked fringe.

'Mmm…yeah,' Rino leaned on his shoulder, 'it is.'

The mood shifted and Aki smiled, 'Feels just like old times, don'tcha think?'

'Yeah…just like old times.'

He smirked, ''cept for the fact that little Ri-chan here now wields a _sword_ and defeated the _top_ student with it.'

Rino snickered, 'You're just jealous that I'm and genius and you're not.'

The teen sighed in mock defeat, 'I guess you'll always be better than me.'

Rino giggled, 'Yup! You got that right.'

Aki bared his teeth in response, 'I heard that you got _close_ and _personal_ with one of the Gotei 13.'

Rino flushed a dull pink. She pouted, 'It was an-'

'And not just _any_ shinigami of the Gotei 13, NO…you went for _the _shinigami of the Gotei 13, the currently _most_ talked about, the _most_ popular, the _Juubantai_ taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou!'

'Aki, it was ju-'

'Your standards sure have taken a leap since you died,' he smirked, cutting Rino off, 'right, Ri-chan?'

'No, but-'

'So,' Aki interrupted once again, 'what happened to Ayako Touya, hmm?'

'IF YOU'LL LET ME SPEAK I'LL TELL YOU!' Rino snapped, glaring at the grinning boy. Her angry demeanor faded, '…he _dumped_ me…'

Aki softened, 'I'm sorry,' he murmured, 'I know how much you loved him.'

Rino nodded, wiping away tears, 'We were going so well,' she whispered, 'but then he began to fade-you know how popular he was…and still is…we began to drift apart. I still loved him,' Rino paused, wiping a stray tear, 'but he never seemed to take notice, then I was put up to first class…something must have got to him, 'cause he snapped, and I was dumped…'  
_'Not that he ever seemed to acknowledge me as his girlfriend_,' she silently added.

Aki nodded, patting her head, 'So the collapse of the academy was when he dumped you right?'

'Yeah…wait, how long _have_ you been here?'

'Here?'

'Soul Society,' Rino stood up, grabbing a brush from her table.

'Hmm….10 years, maybe 20?'

'Which part of Rukongai?'

'Mmm…dunno, all I know was that a guy helped me.'

'Who?'

'Umm…I dunno.'

Rino laughed, 'Why didn't I expect a different answer?'

'Shut up…'

She laughed again, then noticed his attire, 'You're in the academy right? Don't you have class?'

'Well…er yeah, I guess,' he stood up, 'but I really wanted to see my little Ri-chan again. After all, we're cousins(_#)_!'

Rino smiled, 'I missed you too, but you should get back to class, or else you'll be late.'

This time, it was Aki's turn to laugh.

Rino glanced at him in the mirror, 'What?'

Aki laughed even harder, 'Do you have any idea what TIME it is?' he spluttered.

'I'm sure it's not that…' Rino stared at the clock, 'IT'S THREE PAST FIVE?!' she shouted, glaring at her laughing cousin, 'JUST HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN TALKING?!'

Aki cocked his head, 'Around 20 minutes…'

Rino blinked, '…no way, I woke up that late?!'

Aki smirked, 'Yup!'

'And you didn't bother waking me up any earlier?'

'Nup!' he chirped happily.

She glowered at him, 'Fine! Whatever…I'm leaving,' Rino replied, grabbing a hair-tie, she shoved it briskly into her long hair to form a ponytail, then proceeded to grab her Zanpakuto.

'Leaving where?'

'Uh dunno…somewhere,' Rino muttered, 'anywhere but here?' Reaching the door, she glanced at her cousin, 'See ya.'

'Er…kay…bye?' Aki stared, as his cousin left the room…only to reappear behind him.

'You _leaving_ and time _soon?_' Rino glowered down at him, hands on her hips.

'Um...do I have to?' Aki asked, making no move to leave.

'Well, I'd prefer it if you left, but you can stay here if you want. I'm going out.'

Aki looked up, 'Where?'

'Well…class is probably over by now, so I might as well go train.'

'Train…aren't you at all hungry?!

Rino shook her head, 'I can eat breakfast…wait no lunch…I mean _dinner_ when I get back.'

'Hmm…good idea…' Aki paused before smiling, 'can I come?'

Rino glared at him, clearly not wanting to Aki to tag along.

'What?' Aki smiled innocently, 'It's not everyday you suddenly find out your little cousin can sword fight, and not only that, but beat one of the best sword fighters in the academy…' He clasped his hand in mock awe, 'I just want to see you fight.' He snickered, 'The only thing I can picture you wielding is a twirling baton for gymnastics.'

'Whatever…you don't need to launch into a biography of my life-not that I remember anything-not much anyway.' Rino gestured for Aki to follow her, 'Now come on…' Rino tightened the strap of her sheath, 'we don't have all day.'

* * *

Aki let out a low whistle, 'How did you find this place?'

Rino unsheathed her Zanpakuto, gesturing for Aki to do the same, 'I didn't.'

Aki unsheathed his Zanpakuto, briefly running through some stretches, 'Then who did?'

'Matsumoto did,' Rino replied as she charged at him, sparks flying as he blocked.

'So the rumors are true,' he smirked, slashing at his cousin.

Rino glared at him, easily evading the attack, 'What rumors?'

Aki feinted to the right before bringing his blade inches from Rino's head.

Unperturbed, she caught his Zanpakuto in a lock with her own, 'What rumors?' she repeated, annoyed though her tone revealed a hint of curiosity.

Aki frowned, struggling to free his Zanpakuto, 'You haven't heard?'

Rino faltered, giving Aki a chance to free his Zanpakuto, 'Heard what? Aki…heard _what_?'

Aki grinned, swinging his sword at the opening.

Rino shaded her eyes against the light reflected in the blade, barely blocking the blow with the bladed ribbons on her hilt.

Aki gaped at her as his Zanpakuto was flung in the opposite direction, 'Is that your Shi kai?

Rino glanced at his Zanpakuto which lay 15 metres away from where they stood, 'No.'

Aki smiled, walking over to pick up his fallen Zanpakuto, 'You really are as amazing as they say. No wonder you're H-' he paused, eyeing his cousin nervously, 'oops…said too much.'

'I'm what?' Rino sheathed her Zanpakuto, this time taking on a threatening pose, 'Aki…I'm_ what?_' she repeated, her voice dangerously low.

Aki backed away as a ball of red energy began to gather in Rino's palm, 'Erm…you're,' he glanced around for an escape route, 'that….uh…you're…Hitsugaya-taichou's girlfriend?' he spun around and began sprinting for his life into the night.

Rino stared blankly at her disappearing cousin, mentally taking note that the sun had set. Blinking she relaxed, 'huh…it was just that? And I was expecting something wor-' she froze, 'wait a minute, did he say Hitsugaya-taichou's _girlfriend_?!' Rino glared at the place where Aki had previously stood, 'I-AM-NOT-HIS-GIRLFRIEND!' she shouted after him, anger fueling her already unnatural speed.

And the chase was on…

_

* * *

_

(#)That's right! Cousins and cousins only…LOL who got lead on? XD

_That's it…Chapter Six! PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: Shahar Mystral, paralysistracks, the holy see (btw I did get a beta reader…and she's AWESOME!), KurokamiHaruhi, Toshiroxx and machao who all reviewed chapter five…THANK YOU_

_SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER!!!---Joy-girl…if you see her, get on your knees and kiss the ground before her! SHE IS AWESOME!! =D_

_LOL anyway, please review…and um, Chapter Seven is coming soon…_

_--Melodicxstar--_

* * *


	7. The Ice Begins to Melt

_Sup! Here's Chapter Seven…sorry for the late update, reason is below…_

Anyway, I'll leave you to read, hopeya enjoy it, and review!

_DISCLAIMER__: I don't own Bleach and probably never will…_

_But I do own this story and characters and plot._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The ice begins to melt…**

'Stupid…idiot…crazy…evil…bastard,' Rino muttered, sprinting furiously over her cousin, 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!' she shouted, spotting the "figure" of Aki.

The figure turned around.

'That _bastard_, acting all cocky on me…just 'cause I'm younger,' Rino growled, unsheathing her Zanpakuto, she leapt up, bringing her the blade down on the dark figure.

Sparks flew as her blade met his, _'he managed to block me?' _Rino blinked, glancing at his face. She paled, instantly recognising the trademark white hair and teal-green eyes, 'H-Hitsugaya-taichou?' she stammered.

He glanced down at her, eyebrows raised, 'Kaiyuki Rino', he murmured, 'What do you think you're doing?'

Rino blushed, suddenly glad that it was night. 'I-I mistook you for someone I know…' Rino explained, hurriedly sheathing her Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya turned away and sheathed his Zanpakuto in one fluid motion. He frowned to himself.

Rino bit her lip, 'Um…are you going to report me?' She braced for the worst.

'No.'

Rino blinked. She looked up to thank him, but the white-haired taichou had disappeared.

Aki grinned, leaning on a tree a few metres away, 'Hmm…he's not as cold as he looks, well…besta luck Ri-chan, it's time I began my mission.' He disappeared.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He frowned, 'Come out, I know you're there.'

Aki grinned, stepping into the moon light, 'Very good…you noticed me.'

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'I don't recognise you…state your squad and your purpose.'

Aki glanced at him, 'I'm a shinigami in training,' he replied gesturing at his academy robes, 'doesn't that explain enough?'

'Then why were you following me?' Hitsugaya tensed, gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto, ready to draw at any moment.

Aki's smile disappeared, 'Oh, that's right…my purpose is to _test you_.'

Teal-green eyes widened, 'Test me?'

Aki fluidly unsheathed his Zanpakuto, 'Yes.'

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'Stupid Aki,' Rino muttered under her breath, 'getting me into trouble like that.' She closed her eyes, straining to locate her cousin's faint reiatsu. _'There!' _Her eyes flew open, _'he's near the Juubantai Quarters…I wonder why?'_

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Hitsugaya and Aki froze, 'Someone's coming,' Hitsugaya stated, releasing his grip on his Zanpakuto.'

Aki frowned, 'Ri-chan's better than I expected…' he chuckled, 'guess she found me.' He hastily sheathed his Zanpakuto just as Rino pounced on him,

'AKI!!' she shouted, 'I'm gonna KILL you! I got in so much trouble because of you!'

Aki cocked his head, 'By who?'

Rino frowned, 'By Hitsu…-' she faltered, finally noticing the white haired boy staring at the pair. He gave on final look at Aki then turned around, striding away.

'Eh? That was Hitsugaya-taichou…right?' Rino turned to face Aki, 'why was he here?'

Aki smiled, 'Oh…yeah, I just happened to bump into him as he was on his way back to the Juubantai Building.'

"Oh…kay,' Rino blinked, 'Oh yeah,' She glared at her blue-eyed cousin, '_That's right,' _she murmured, her voice dangerously low.

'Huh?'

'TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!' Rino demanded.

Aki held his hand up in defeat, 'Okay, okay, I take them it back.'

Rino gaped at him, just when she was about to smack him, _'This isn't like Aki,' _she thought, puzzled, _'normally he'd just ignore what I say and keep teasing me!'_

Aki smiled sadly, 'Well it was nice catching up with you, Ri-chan…this'll be our last meeting for a while.'

'Huh? What do you…' her voice tailed off.

Aki had gone.

* * *

Hitsugaya brusquely strode into the 10th Division building, nodding at the guards, who in response bowed,

'Hitsugaya-taichou.'

'Welcome back Hitsugaya-taichou.'

The Taichou approached his office, 'Matsumoto!'

The blonde lieutenant appeared before him, kneeling, 'Hai taichou?'

'I want you to search through the records for a person named Aki,' Hitsugaya ordered, running his hand through his white-grey hair.

Matsumoto refrained from questioning his decision but instead asked, 'Do you have any appearance description?'

'Blue eyes, dark hair,' Hitsugaya replied, than narrowed his eyes, 'and if possible…find out his relationship with Kaiyuki.'

'Rino-chan?'

'Yes,' he replied, turning away from Matsumoto's searching gaze.

'Taichou…' Matsumoto murmured.

He stopped, looking back, 'Yes?'

She took a step forward, 'Just what happened to you, while you were out?'

Hitsugaya stared at her, 'Nothing,' he said after a moment's hesitation, _'I don't want Matsumoto to get involved.'_

Matsumoto gazed sadly at her taichou's receding shadow, her eyes lit up in amusement, _'Maybe he's jealous,' _she pondered, the thought suddenly striking her, _'How sweet…'_

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Rino wrenched her eyes open. She frowned, _'Where am I?' _Sitting up, she glanced around, '_Oh…I'm in my dorm room, must have gotten home, somehow.' _She rolled out of bed, stretching her sore legs. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she hurriedly dragged a brush through her gold-streaked hair then proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face. Towelling her face dry, she gazed at her reflection, she groaned, 'Ugh…academy today, another test of endurance between my patience and _their_ glares.' Grumpy and annoyed, Rino left the room, not-at-all ready, to start a new day.

* * *

_At that time in the Juubantai Building_

*Knock! Knock!*

Hitsugaya glanced at the door, 'Come in.'

Matsumoto burst into the room, clutching a piece of paper. She held it to the Taichou's face, 'Is this the Aki you were looking for?' she asked, breathing hard.

Hitsugaya stared at the photo, before nodding, 'Yes.'

Matsumoto let out a sigh of disappointment, _'and I thought he finally fell for Rino…guess not.'_

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, 'What?'

'Oh, nothing Taichou… well then I'll tell you the information I learned.' She cleared her throat, 'According to the record books, Aki is Rino-chan's cousin and currently resides in Hokutan, a part of West Rukongai.

'He lives in Rukongai?' Hitsugaya repeated, a flicker of surprise crossing his face.'

The lieutenant stared at him curiously, 'Hai taichou…'

'So he doesn't attend the Shinigami academy?'

'No…at least his name isn't down on the graduates or current pupils list. Nor is it in the previous pupils list.' She slipped the photo into one of the many folds in her robe, 'Why do you ask?'

'Never mind,' he muttered, getting up from his seat. He faced his subordinate, 'Matsumoto,' he said grimly, 'I'm going out…keep watch.' He left.

Matsumoto stared at her taichou's receding shadow, 'Keep watch for what?'

* * *

Rino trudged into the Zanpakuto training arena, blatantly ignoring the glares, stares and what-not her "fellow" classmates gave her.

The substitute sensei glanced at her, 'Kaiyuki Rino,' he paused, ruffling his blonde hair, 'It seems that you were absent yesterday…why is that?'

Rino bowed before blurting out her ready-made excuse, 'Sorry sir, I was feeling unwell…and uh, decided not to attend class for the day.'

The class sniggered, 'I bet she thinks she's too good for class.'

The sensei ignored them, 'Very well, please step back in line.'

Rino bowed again, 'Hai, sensei.'

'_Thank God he accepted my excuse,' _Rino inwardly sighed, then walked over to stand next to…Koutarou Ishikawa (the ex-top student).

Koutarou inwardly panicked, the colour of his face rivalling the girl's academy robes.

Rino glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, 'What's up with him?'

The sensei cleared his through, 'As Minazuri Naida is absent, I shall take part in the pairings for today's Zanpakuto Combat Class.'

With these words, the class instinctively bunched themselves into pairs, leaving Rino with the substitute sensei. She inwardly groaned.

He smiled reassuringly at her, 'Do not worry; I'll go easy on you…if that makes you feel better.'

Rino forced a smile as the class separated into pairs, picking an arena to fight in.

Unsheathing her Zanpakuto, Rino struggled to stay calm, 'I'm only fighting a sensei, someone who is sufficiently skilled in all forms of combat,' she thought, 'nothing to worry about…'

The relatively young sensei smiled once again, before drawing his own Zanpakuto, 'Are you ready?'

Rino swallowed hard, nodding slightly, 'Yes…I'm ready,' she replied weakly then charged.

Sparks flew as blade met blade, over and over again.

'_Wow,' the sensei thought, 'this girl is amazing…no wonder she's going to be Dux for this year. Her skills are exceptional.'_

Sweat began to drench both pupil and sensei as the "two minute fight" drew out to thirty minute battle, each fighting to gain the upper hand.

However, the battle was abruptly put to and end when the bell began to toll, signalling for the end of class. This left the two to wonder who would've won.

Panting hard, Rino bowed to the sensei, before staggering away, pausing only to sheath her Zanpakuto.

The sensei stared at her, _'I'd only meant to go easy on her…but in the end, she forced out my full strength. That girl could wipe out the Gotei 13 one day…'_

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and the end of classes soon arrived. Grinning to herself, Rino glanced at the clocked, _'Only five more minutes,' _she told herself as she dutifully took down notes…or at least pretended to.

The whole class bit back a cheer when the bell began to toll.

The teacher shook his head sadly, 'Very well, class dismissed.'

Chatting with each other, the class swiftly left the room with Rino in the lead, who was just as, or maybe even more, eager to get back to her dormitory room.

Humming softly, Rino unlocked the door to her room. Her face fell after a quick inspection of her room. She'd half-expected Aki to be there, waiting with he's idiotic smile, 'Damn…now I'm all lonely again,' Rino complained, blinking back tears as she stacked today's homework on her desk, 'I hope he comes back…soon.'

* * *

_A few hours later_

Rino let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her pen onto the table. 'Finally!' she exclaimed, ruffling her fringe, 'I've finished all my homework…I swear this is child cruelty or something.' Glancing outside, her face fell, 'Aaaw man, it's dark already…I can't train if I can't see where I'm going.' She peered through the window, grinning recklessly, 'but it's a full moon, so I might as well risk it.'

'Getting up, Rino ran through a few stretches as she attempted to return life to her stiff legs. Jumping up and down, Rino opened the window, shivering as cold air rushed inside, 'I forgot…it's colder at night.'

Kaisoumiraa laughed.

'Shut up…' Rino muttered as she leaped out the window, landing lightly on the rooves below. Rino closed her eyes, breathing deeply, 'Fresh air at last!' she exclaimed, setting off at a brisk jog, towards the clearing she had gone to the previous day.

* * *

Rino shivered as she neared the clearing, her academy robes billowed as a chilly breeze swept past, _'Is it just me, or is it really cold here?'_

_('Well I do believe that it is considerably colder,')_ Kaisoumiraa replied, attempting to mimic Rino's hohou(1)-sensei.

Rino giggled, _'Nice imitation…but anyway,_' Rino paused, trying to think up of a _positive_ outcome to this _unwelcome_ event, _'this uh…"nice" weather,' _Rino improvised,_ 'gives us a chance to build up our resilience against the cold!'_

Kaisoumiraa mentally smacked her head, _('Our?') _She repeated, _('You mean you…I don't get cold.')_

'_Oh, that's right,' _Rino laughed, _'now that I think about it, a sword doesn't get cold…right?'_

Kaisoumiraa gave an exasperated sigh. She gave up talking all together.

Rino pouted,'Fine then,' she said aloud, 'ignore me…see if I-AAAAH!'

She leaped back in alarm, inches from being impaled by a pillar of ice, 'WHAT THE HELL?!' She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the clearing. She staggered, a flicker of movement caught her eye, 'My GOD, what's with this _enormous _reiatsu?'

Whirling around, Rino found herself face-to-face with a white haired boy who looked around her age. Adorned with huge wings of ice and surrounded by towers of ice, it took Rino a moment to register that the boy in front of her was Hitsugaya Toshirou, 'H-Hitsugaya-taichou?'

Hitsugaya blinked, finally noticing the violet-eyed girl. Meeting her gaze, his concentration shattered, along with his ban kai, 'K-Kaiyuki-san?! What are you doing here?'

Rino bit back a giggle; _the look on his face is hilarious…and kinda cute_,

'Rangiku-san showed me…,' she said aloud, gesturing at the clearing which was now permanently defaced with ice, 'I usually train here.'

'Oh…I see,' he murmured, regaining his usual, cold composure,

'Matsumoto told me you achieved shi kai,' he added calmly, casually changing the subject.

Hyourinmaru chuckled, _('Not the most dignified position…hmm?')_

Hitsugaya ignored him, curious that the girl before him seemed flushed with heat…even though the temperature was nearly below zero.

'Matsumoto helped me,' Rino explained, staring at the ground.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "At least she wasn't drinking sake,' he muttered darkly.

Rino bowed, 'I'm sorry for…uh, disturbing your training,' she murmured, turning a way, in an attempt to hid her red cheeks, _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought in despair, cursing the person who invented academy robes that had the thickness of toilet paper.

_('You like him?') _Kaisoumiraa snickered.

'_NO I DON'T!' _Rino objected, _'Don't you start.'_

_('Aaah…the first sign of love is hate,') _Kaisoumiraa replied, knowingly_._

'_That's...just a saying,' _Rino protested lamely.

_('A saying that tells the truth!') _Kaisoumiraa added.

Rino frowned, 'Anyway…WHY WOULD I LIKE A GUY WHO HAS THE PERSONALITY OF AN ICE CUBE?!' Rino's eyes widened, _'Did I just say that out loud.'_

Hitsugaya pretended not to hear, however, teal-green eyes betrayed his real thoughts. For once, he was glad about his ban kai's weather-changing qualities, as icy mist swirled around the two figures.

Rino bit her lip, clasping her hands together, in hope that this was just a dream…unfortunately for her, it wasn't.

This ominous mood was shattered when Matsumoto burst into the clearing, 'TAICHOU!' she shouted, her voice amplified by ice, creating formidable acoustics, 'TROUBLE IN RUKONGAI!'

Rino and the Hitsugaya winced, Matsumoto's voice was the last thing you wanted to hear after complete silence.

Hitsugaya was inwardly relieved, silently vowing to thank his lieutenant later.

Rino seemed to share his thought, and took this opportunity to disappear, _'ARIGATOU RANGIKU-SAN!' _she inwardly cheered as she hurried away from the clearing, '_guess I'll save training for later…after all, I have all the time in the world.'_

_('Unless you get struck by lightening') _Kaisoumiraa added.

'_Just shut up…'_

* * *

(1) Hohou: Foot Combat, i.e. Shunpo (sorry the spelling might not be correct)

* * *

_**THINGS I WANT TO SAY:**_

_**a)**__ Sorry this took so long to upload…I had this HUGE writer's block halfway through, you would no if you've read Traición, anyway, I hoped you like it, CHAPTER EIGHT HAS BEEN WRITTEN! So it'll be up as soon as I've typed it up and got it back from my beta readers….I think they're on holidays =D _

_**b)**__ Sorry there might be a lot of mistakes…I did edit, but I haven't gotten this back from my Beta readers yet…so yeah…sorry.'_

_**c)**__SPECIAL THANKS TO__: Nettie, , JaggerjaquesShizuka, KurokamiHaruhi, the holy see (who's now also my beta reader =D) and Shutupvoices WHO ARE ALL AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!_

_**d)**__ Completely off track…but now I have TWO Beta Readers =D_

_**e)**__ Please review…and just because I feel nice, I'm going to give you a preview of Chapter Eight (not from the beginning)_

**Chapter Eight:**

Rino turned around to find herself facing Koutarou Ishikawa, who seemed to be very flushed, _'from the heat maybe?' _Rino wondered, smiling at the dark-haired boy, 'Hai, Koutarou-kun?'

'Uh…um…well…uh,' he stuttered, flushing a deeper shade of red, he seemed to be struggling to stay upright.

Rino cocked her head, puzzled, 'What's up?'

'I…uh, you see…I,' he stammered, trying to get the three words out.

Rino crossed her arms, her impatience getting the better of her, 'You what?'

'I LIKE YOU!' he blurted out.

* * *

=D Well that's all folk's, hope'd you like the story and preview.

--Melodicxstar--

p.s. REVIEW~~~!! Please =D

* * *


	8. Graduating Confession

_Well what-do-ya-know, it's chapter eight…_

_DISCLAIMER__: I don't own Bleach and probably never will…_

_But I do own this story and characters and plot._

_Anyway enjoy~!_

_AND PLEASE REVIEW~! XD_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Graduating Confession**

_Two Weeks Later_

*Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-be-*

Rino smashed her fist onto the snooze button, 'Stupid alarm clock,' she muttered, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Groaning she pushed herself upright, 'Ugh…today's graduation day. Wonder what Division I'll be in…' She quickly tugged a brush through her knotted hair, frowning as she struggled with a particularly stubborn curl.

Getting out of bed, Rino swiftly braided her hair, as opposed to the usual pony-tail, 'Can't look that bad for Graduation.' She reasoned, smashing her palm onto the snooze button as the alarm clock began to beep again, 'Stupid alarm clock,' she muttered, turning it off. She roughly straitened her academy robe, grabbing her Zanpakuto.

* * *

Arriving at the main hall, Rino caught sight of Koutarou Ishikawa who quickly turned away, blushing.

'I'm gonna do it today,' he muttered to himself as Rino gazed around at the graduates, all older then her…after all, she'd skipped five and a half years of academy. She waved at her old class, who were in the audience, deliberately avoided Touya who was sending death glares her way, rivalling those of her own classmates.

'_Guess he still hates me,' _she thought, with a pang. She cringed as as she sat down with her class. Twenty-nine pairs of eyes glared at her, . Rino ignored them, struggling to stay awake as sensei after sensei blabbed on about the classes' process.

Barely stifling a yawn, Rino froze as her name echoed through the hall.

'Kaiyuki Rino,' the head teacher repeated, 'Please step forward to receive the Dux award for this years' graduates.

Time seemed to pass at a thousand hours per second as Rino approached the front of the hall, _'what the?!' _she exclaimed in her head, her surroundings blurred, _'this has _got_ to be dream…'_

The teacher smiled as Rino arrived at the foot of the podium, 'Congratulations Kaiyuki-san, I hope you have a good and fruitful future,' he gestured to the audience and the graduates, 'the same goes to all of you.'

After this, the rest of the ceremony went by like a breeze, with Rino staring dazedly at the floor.

* * *

She finally snapped out of her reverie when the head teacher said, albeit reluctantly, the sentence the graduates had all been waiting for: 'The divisions you have been assigned to have now been put up on the notice boards outside,' he sighed, 'you are now…dismissed!'

Anarchy made its untimely entrance as the graduates barged past each other in an endeavor to reach the boards first.

Rino yelped as she was brutally shoved around the hall, screaming out when she was knocked flying…straight into the unexpected arms of Koutarou Ishikawa.

He gaped, he's cheeks burning.

Rino blinked rapidly, struggling to clear her blurry vision, _'Man…my head hurts.'_

'A-Are you o-okay,' Koutarou spluttered, Rino still in his arms.

'Ishikawa-kun,' Rino exclaimed, recognizing the dark-haired boy,

His heart skipped a beat, 'O-Ohayo, Kaiyuki-san.'

Rino still leaning on Koutarou, looked up, oblivious to his flushing cheeks, 'Arigatou,' she grinned.

His flush deepened, looking down at Rino, he refrained from squealing, '_she smiled at me!' _But before he could say, "Douitashimashite (1)", Rino had slipped out of his arms, and reappeared next to the boards.

'_He's nicer than I thought,' _Rino blinked, as she scanned the boards for her name, her heart pounding against her ribs.

_KAIYUKI, RINO – 10__th__ DIVISION_

Rino grinned, ecstatic, _'I have to pack…and-and get ready to move! And-' _her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from a few moments ago.

'A-Ah, Kaiyuki-san,' the voice called, hesitantly.

Rino turned around to find herself facing Koutarou Ishikawa, who seemed to be very flushed, _'from the heat maybe?' _Rino wondered, smiling at the dark-haired boy, 'Hai, Koutarou-kun?'

'Uh…um…well…uh,' he stuttered, flushing a deeper shade of red, he seemed to be struggling to stay upright.

Rino cocked her head, puzzled, 'What's up?'

'I…uh, you see…I,' he stammered, trying to get the three words out.

Rino crossed her arms, her impatience getting the better of her, 'You what?'

'I LIKE YOU!' he blurted out.

Rino staggered back, her eyes wide, 'you…WHAT?!'

Koutarou flash stepped, catching Rino just as she toppled back. He smiled, 'I like you,' he murmured, meeting her stare with a now-resolute gaze, 'will you go out with me?'

Rino gaped at him, not sure what to say and stuck in an awkward position, _'He's not ugly or anything,' _she reasoned to herself, _'and he saved me…plus I know lots of girls that would kill to spend time with him.' _She inwardly sighed, _'the last thing I need is more girls out to kill me…but, I just don't like him that way.' _Her expression softened and she gently freed herself from his arms, 'Thank you Ishikawa-kun,' she murmured, staring sadly at the floor, 'but…' she hesitated, 'I don't like you in that way-let's just be friends…kay?'

Koutarou nodded, struggling to take in those words, 'O…kay,' he replied, swallowing hard, 'yeah, sure…just friends,' he turned away.

Rino looked up, ready to apologise again…but the boy had disappeared. She sighed, '_that was a first,'_ she turned away; ready to prepare for new life in the Juubantai Building.

Koutarou stared at his name on the notice board:

_KOUTAROU, ISHIKAWA – 10__th__ DIVISION_

He smiled and walked away.

* * *

Rino stood outside the 10th Division Building with a small bag. She sighed, she was the only one moving in, as everyone else were nobles and had mansions to go back to. Not that she minded.

'Rinoooo-chaaan!' Matsumoto shrieked, encasing the dark-haired girl in a suffocating hug, 'CONGRADULATIONS ON DUX!' she exclaimed as Rino struggled to free herself from the lieutenant's clutches, 'Just like taichou' she mused, 'Now the Juubantai Building is home to TWO child prodigies!'

'WHO'S A CHILD?' Hitsugaya demanded, irritation creeping into his normally emotionless voice. He stepped onto the street, standing next to Matsumoto.

Shooting a glare at the oblivious blonde, he took a step forward, 'Welcome to the 10th Division,' he said, his expression and tone dull…not at all welcoming, 'if you want to get shown around ask Matsumoto and,' he tone became serious, 'come to my office as soon as possible.' He didn't leave room for any negotiations.

'Uh…okay?' Rino replied, slightly flustered, _'so serious, wonder what he wants…'_

Matsumoto smiled knowingly but stopped when the white-haired boy shot her an icy-glare. He left, walking back into the building.

Matsumoto followed, beckoning Rino to do the same, 'Sorry 'bout that,' Matsumoto shrugged, 'Taichou's normally like that…you get used to it.'

'I CAN HEAR YOU.'

'You'll grow on him,' she continued, ignoring the boy.

Rino nodded, not listening as she admired her surroundings, taking note of a random closet to her left.

'He's not always this grumpy, 'Matsumoto explained, pointing out different rooms, 'other times, he's just like an ice-'

'I CAN _STILL_ HEAR YOU!' the Taichou interrupted once again, now _very _irritated.

'You know, I'm glad you're here…no-one ever talks to me,' Matsumoto smiled, waving as Hitsugaya-taichou took a different route.

'Mmm…yeah,' Rino murmured, nodding absentmindedly.

'And this is your room,' the lieutenant excitedly remarked.

Rino gasped, she wasn't sure if she had heard right, 'my room?' she echoed.

Matsumoto glanced at her, 'Yes…where else would you sleep?'

Rino stared blankly at the lieutenant.

'Anyway,' the busty blonde continued, 'I'll leave you to unpack, but you'll have to be quick, Hitsugaya-taichou wants to see you.'

Rino smiled, 'Hai!'

Matsumoto left, closing the door 'Bye!'

* * *

A second later, there was a tap at the door. Rino hurriedly dumped her bag in the corner, 'Hai?'

'Hitsugaya-taichou would like to see you now, please bring your Zanpakuto,' a voice said.

Rino groaned in reply before opening the door, she was mildly surprised to see a Hell Butterfly fluttering down the corridor. She swore silently when she tripped over a non-existent crack. A tinkle reached her ears, and Rino hurriedly chased after the butterfly, rubbing her sore knee.

A few minutes later, Rino arrived at a set of large double doors with the kanji of "10" emblazoned on it. She hesitantly held out her hand, tapping the door lightly.

'Come in.'

Biting her lip, Rino tentatively nudged the door open, 'Hitsugaya-taichou? You wanted to see me?'

The white-haired boy glanced up, a flicker of mild amusement in his lidded green eyes, 'Kaiyuki Rino.'

Rino was about to say _'What's so funny?' _when she realized that this person was now her captain. Her face clouded in anger when she realized something very important, '_Dammit…I forgot to bow.' _

He stood up, not noticing this break of conduct, 'I am going to test you in Zanjutsu, kidou, hakuda and hohou.'

'You're going to test her on all forms of shinigami combat?' Matsumoto interrupted, smiling at Rino.

Hitsugaya-taichou crossed his arms, frowning, 'Yes…though mainly focusing on Zanjutsu.'

Rino breathed a sigh of relief, '_Zanjutsu… I can deal with that. It'll probably be a few drills or something, nothing major…I hope.'_

Hitsugaya left the room.

Rino blinked, 'Eh?'

'Follow him, he's taking you to an area where you can fight,' Matsumoto explained, smiling encouragingly.

Rino paled, not sure that she heard right, 'F-Fight? Y-You're joking right?'

'No, she's not,' the taichou interrupted, looking back at Rino, 'now hurry up, we don't have all day.'

Rino took in a huge gulp of air, tightly clenching her fists.

Matsumoto bit back a laugh, 'this is the opposite of what happened three weeks ago*, when Rino…was,' her grin faded, her face clouding over, 'attacked…by Gin.'

'Please don't start crying, I haven't been defeated yet,' Rino lightly complained, sensing the lieutenant's misery.

Matsumoto brightened, the clouds disappearing under her sun-like smile, 'Sorry.'

The white-haired taichou stopped, turning around to glare at the two, 'We're here,' he muttered, reluctantly facing the pair.

Rino's white pallor returned, along with her stammer, 'A-Already?!'

Matsumoto patted the girl on the shoulder, 'Break a leg!'

Rino, already on an edge, reacted to this literally, 'WHY?!'

'She means good luck,' the taichou coldly interrupted, shooting an icy glare at Matsumoto. She offered a smile, but stayed silent.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto, his sheath dissolving into the air. Rino bit her lip, tugging her Zanpakuto out of it sheath on her back.

Taichou and subordinate faced each other, waiting for the other to move.

Slipping into battle stance, Rino poised, ready to spring forward at anytime. The white-haired boy seemed to do the same.

The two opponents scrutinized each other, waiting to see who would move first. This continued on for ages.

Matsumoto coughed lightly, 'Are you going to sta-'

The subordinate and Captain shot forward…and the fight was underway.

* * *

* When Rino leaves the room, followed by Hitsugaya…but here it's Rino following Hitsugaya =D

(1) Douitashimashite: you're welcome…I think there's a shorter version ''

(2) Zanjutsu: Zanpakuto Combat

(3) Hakuda: Hand-to-hand Combat

* * *

_Awesome…that's chapter eight O.o'' and GUESS WHAT!! Chapter Nine is going to come out really soon…since I don't have any excuses not to type it up. Chapter Nine would be one of my favourite chapters…so far. XD_

_And here's a preview…mind you, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS…when I write them…not when I read them though...lol XD Enjoy~!_

**Chapter Nine:**

Rino quickly withdrew, swinging her blade at the boy's shoulder.

Unperturbed, Hitsugaya smoothly changed position, blocking Rino's blow with ease. Blade met blade but Hitsugaya pushed forward, shoving Rino back.

Rino shielded her head as she flew back landing hard on her back. She was glad that she'd done this as the taichou shot forward. She barely blocked his blow.

It was then that both subordinate and taichou realized, a bit too late, what the result of this clash was going to be.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA~! That's all XD Wonder what happens next?_

_Anyway, thank you for reading chapter eight, please Review!!_

_--Melodicxstar--_

_Woops…nearly forgot,_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: KuranAkarixx__, __JaggerjaquesShizuka, KurokamiHaruhi, __Inagurate,__ FireWingedWolf, shutupvoices, Kukino3._

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! You guys rock XD _


	9. Awkward at its Peak AKA the Fight

SUP! This is for all those awesome people who reviewed~! The faster you review the faster I update! *wink wink* xD I was so happy when you reviewed…I was like OMG REVIEWS!! *loveheart* Thankyou =D

MWAHAHAHA….this is also my favourite chapter so far…and it's out for all of you to read xD lol…I'm gonna try to update faster, now that it's the holidays =D You know…I've never been this motivated to type up my chapters~anyway ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Awkward at its P****eak AKA the Fight**

Sparks flew as blade met blade.

Rino winced, _'Oww, he's stronger than he looks. Mental Note: Never underestimate a captain…it hurts.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Hitsugaya pressed harder against her blade with his own.

Rino quickly withdrew, swinging her blade at the boy's shoulder.

Unperturbed, Hitsugaya smoothly changed position, blocking Rino's blow with ease. Blade met blade but Hitsugaya pushed forward, shoving Rino back.

Rino shielded her head as she flew back landing hard on her back. She was glad that she'd done this as the taichou shot forward. She barely blocked his blow.

It was then, that both subordinate and taichou realized, a bit too late, what the result of this clash was going to be.

Rino blushed deeply as the taichou landed on top of her, the color of his face rivaling her own. She collided with the ground: Hitsugaya on top.

Matsumoto burst out laughing as Rino and Hitsugaya awkwardly separated, muttering apologies.

She instantly stopped when the awkward couple turned to glare at her.

Rino turned away from the lieutenant, her face slowly returning to its normal pallor. Her deep violet eyes locked onto the taichou, who upon meeting her gaze, muttered another apology and looked away. Rino did the same.

By now, however, the taichou's embarrassment had become irritation. He was now thoroughly annoyed, 'Souten ni Zase*, Hyourinmaru!' he murmured, ready to spring forward.

Rino gaped, _'Wow,' _she thought, marveling at its beauty, '_it's so…beautiful.'_

The icy Hyourinmaru raced towards her, Rino blocked it…barely, '_So…strong,' _She grimaced in pain, the force of the ice dragon flinging back.

Hitsugaya was about to leap forward, when déjà vu hit him. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he slid to a stop, not wanting to repeat the previous, unwanted memory.

'Oww,' Rino muttered, rubbing her sore head, 'Who was the stupid bastard who invented gravity?' She promptly rolled over as Hyourinmaru smashed into the place she'd previously lay. Leaping up, a reckless wave hit her. She grinned, _'Hey Kaisoumiraa…you wanna come out and play?'_

_('Yes please, that shi kai looks like lots of fun!') _Kaisoumiraa replied, her voice pitched in anticipation.

'Very well,' Rino said aloud, holding her Zanpakuto in front of her. She closed her eyes, focusing large quantities of her reiatsu onto her Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya stared as a gold aura of reiatsu enveloped his subordinate, a wry grin spread across his face.

Rino's eyelids flew open, her violet eyes meeting his own curious ones, 'Reflect…Kaisoumiraa!'

Hitsugaya Toshirou's curiosity dissolved leaving behind shock beyond words. Gaping, he struggled to produce sound as he stared at Rino's shi kai.

_('Is that me?!') _Hyourinmaru asked, sharing his master's shock.

The taichou ignored the dragon, the blood draining from his face, 'No…' he whispered, too soft for Rino or Matsumoto to hear, 'Not another Hyourinmaru.' He groaned, sinking to his knees.

'HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!' The subordinates called out as the captain toppled forward, unconscious, the image of Sojirou Kusaka imprinted on his mind.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

'Hitsugaya-taichou...Hitsugaya-taichou, wake up!'

His eyes flew open, 'Matsumoto?' he muttered.

'Hai taichou, now hurry and get up, the general commander wants to see you!' Matsumoto ushered, a sense of urgency in her voice.

Hitsugaya abruptly sat up, 'What for?'

The blonde shrugged, 'I don't know taichou.'

The boy frowned, 'This is a pain.' He got off the couch, wincing as a stab of pain traveled down his back. He turned to face the busty lieutenant, a single eyebrow raised, 'You didn't think to take _off_ my Zanpakuto before placing me down?' he coolly inquired, though his face betrayed his real emotions.

Matsumoto opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

Hitsugaya sighed. Irritated and worn-out, he left the room, rubbing his sore back.

* * *

Hitsugaya-taichou stood outside the First Division Office. Holding his hand up to knock, he hesitated, _'What does he want me for?'_

'Come in.'

The white-haired boy pushed the door open slightly unnerved, 'You wanted to see me?'

The General Commander nodded, 'There have been some unnatural occurrences of Hollows in the city of Karakura.'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, 'Unnatural occurrences?'

The wizened shinigami nodded, 'Yes. As the Juubantai taichou, I want you to lead an investigation team and send one of your subordinates to gather information.'

'In other words, patrol Karakura City?' Hitsugaya clarified.

The Captain Commander nodded.

Hitsugaya briefly inclined his head before turning to leave the room. As he strode through the door, the captain commander said one last thing, 'If possible, send _that_ girl.'

* * *

_One hour later…_

Rino gaped at the taichou, completely still with shock. She struggled to process the words, the blood draining from her already pale face.

Hitsugaya continued to speak; unaware that sound no longer reached his dumfounded subordinate.

'Taichou,' Matsumoto interrupted, Rino was looking deathly pale. She didn't seem to be breathing.

Hitsugaya paused, he looked up from his paperwork just as Rino fell forward. He barely caught her, flash stepping forward with the girl in his arms.

Matsumoto gazed sadly at the unconscious girl, 'Why does she have to go?'

Hitsugaya frowned, 'That's what I want to know.'

* * *

_A place where you would want to be stuck in with Toshirou~Especially if you like him xD_

Rino jolted awake, her eyelids flying open, 'I don't want to-' She was abruptly cut off as a hand clapped over her mouth.

'Be _quiet_,' a voice whispered into her ear.

Rino's eyes widened, recognizing the voice to be Hitsugaya-taichou's. She then realized that they were in the closet she had previously seen.

Rino decided to focus on regulating her breathing in an attempt to ignore the fact that she was in a closet…with Hitsugaya-taichou…who was theoretically hugging her…with a hand over her mouth. She blushed.

What seemed like an eternity passed when Hitsugaya finally uncovered Rino's mouth. She hastily licked her lips. It was then that he realized something very important. He was stuck: unable to take his arms away from around Rino's neck.

Hitsugaya silently cursed the cupboard, ignoring the snickering Hyourinmaru. He tried to move into a more comfortable position.

Rino, on the other hand, was trying not to hyperventilate as she leant against the door, her cheeks on fire.

Hitsugaya seemed to notice this because he lightly brushed her left cheek with the tips of his ice cold fingers, 'Are you okay?' he asked with genuine concern, 'You seem a little hot.'

The touch surprised Rino, causing her to consume even more of the already limited oxygen in the closet, 'I-I'm fine,' she stammered, 'it's just a little warm in here.'

Hitsugaya shifted slightly, causing Rino to blush even harder.

'_He's having difficulty breathing,' _Rino panicked. She could feel his ribs pressing into her back; his heartbeat slowing as oxygen continued to diminish in the claustrophobic closet.

Hitsugaya gasped, struggling to stay conscious. His eyelids flickered for second, before remaining closed, 'I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess,' he murmured then slumped forward, his head leaning on her shoulder.

Rino's eyes widened with shock, the boy's white hair tickled her neck, 'H-Hitsugaya-?!'

The closet door swung open. Rino cried out as gravity forced her and Hitsugaya-taichou to the ground, she swore as the taichou landed on top of her, 'Wake up, Hitsugaya-taichou!' Rino gasped, oxygen rushing into her depleted lungs. He was lighter than she expected.

Matsumoto peered into the corridor, (she had just returned from the 8th Division Building) to see Rino and her Taichou on the floor. Grinning, she took another gulp of sake, before staggering towards the fallen pair.

Rino took one look at Matsumoto then swore. The last thing she needed on her list was a drunken lieutenant.

'You know, Rino-chan,' she slurred, downing the sake in a single gulp, 'there are over 50 rooms in this building, did you have to pick here to do it?'

Rino flushed an _even_ deeper red, 'No! This isn't what you think it-'

'And anyway,' the drunk lieutenant added, 'you're in the wrong position, didn't you learn about it in school?'

'NO!' Rino protested, struggling to free herself, 'wait...yes…wait-NEVER MIND!' Physically, Hitsugaya Toshirou was the same age as Rino…maybe a bit older. This made freeing herself, harder for Rino, 'can you move Hitsugaya-taichou?' she pleaded.

Matsumoto frowned, 'You sure? You seem like you're enjoying it tho-'

'JUST GET HIM OFF ME!' Rino shouted, her face had begun to substitute for floor heating.

'And I thought likes repelled,' the lieutenant muttered as she eased the unconscious taichou off Rino.

Rino sighed, rolling over. Lying flat on her back she silently cursed gravity and her luck, 'I swear this is the worst day of my life.'

Matsumoto laughed, the influences of sake had begun to wear off. She gently shook the white-haired boy, 'Taichou…' she changed tack, 'OI! TAICHOU! WAKE UP!'

He groaned.

Matsumoto tsked, 'It's not good to fall asleep on a girl like that,' she nudged him again, 'after all, the guy's supposed to be in charge during times such as these.'

Rino gaped at the busty lieutenant, 'What are you talking…' She tailed off, the words sinking in, 'MATSUMOTO!' she exclaimed, 'it's not what you think,' Rino protested, 'We were ju-'

'Matsumoto?'

The blonde grinned at the taichou who lay on the floor, with Rino leaning over him. She seemed unaware of her current position as she desperately tried to explain what had happened.

'Taichou,' Matsumoto smirked at the oblivious Rino, 'you should know better than to fall asleep on a girl like tha-'

Rino, still leaning over Hitsugaya pounced on the lieutenant, clapping her hand over the blonde's mouth, 'Never mind her,' she muttered, turning to face to the taichou…he wasn't there. Glancing down, Rino released Matsumoto before leaping back in shock. She had been leaning _over_ Hitsugaya, who seemed just as shocked as she was.

He hastily got up, nodding at Matsumoto. Brushing his robe he strode off, muttering the first excuse he could think of, 'Paperwork.'

Rino still on the floor, leaped up, 'Bye Matsumoto…uh, gotta go train.' She took off in the opposite direction.

Both of them seemed unaware of the fact that they were going in the wrong direction.

* * *

After making a "slight" detour, Hitsugaya arrived at his office, halting when Matsumoto appeared. Her ice-blue eyes bore into the boy's, 'Taichou, what was all that about?'

He refused to meet her gaze, 'Nothing.'

Matsumoto grasped the boys' shoulders, her eyes flashing with anger, 'You were in a CLOSET with RINO!'

Hitsugaya colored slightly, though his composure remained the same, 'That wasn't supposed to happen,' he replied, brushing her off.

The blonde spun around as the taichou walked past, 'Then what was?'

'It's none of your business,' Hitsugaya coldly cut in, 'now do your job.'

'Matsumoto flinched at the tone of his voice, she gazed sadly at the boy genius, 'Hai…taichou,' she turned away, _'I thought we were closer then that,' _she added quietly.

Hitsugaya stiffened at this, but remained resolute as the lieutenant walked away. He visibly relaxed when Matsumoto disappeared from sight, 'Happy now?' he muttered, staring resolutely into his room.

The shadowy figure cocked his head, 'I don't know what you mean,' he replied innocently.

Hitsugaya struggled to contain his anger, 'What do you want? I've earned the hatred of two of my most trusted subordinates. Why I-'

'That's for me to know,' the figure cut in, 'and you to find out. Though a genius like you probably figured it out already.'

Hitsugaya glared at the table, not daring to enter the room, 'It's Kaiyuki-san, right?' He tensed as the figure chuckled, 'I'll leave that for you to decide, Hitsugaya Toshirou.'

The intruder's reiatsu disappeared. Hitsugaya swore, 'I need to give Kaiyuki and explanation…but I won't have enough time.' He swore again, 'She's leaving for the real world tomorrow.'

* * *

Rino placed a hand on her cheek, glad that it was now a reasonable temperature and colour, 'What was that about?' she wondered aloud, lying on her bed, 'Why the hell was I in a CLOSET with HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?!' She sighed, 'ah well…I'll probably never find out. Anyway mission begins tomorrow.' Rino bit her lip, 'Once again I'll be all alone.'

_('You have me!') _Kaisoumiraa piped in.

Rino smiled, 'Yeah, I have you…' She closed her eyes, _'and probably only ever have you…'_ she silently added, tears trickling onto her pillow.

* * *

*Sorry if this isn't the correct spelling…all the sites that I research from tell me something different =='

* * *

_WOOT!! Chapter NINE!!! OMG! That's nearly 10….lol, I'm gonna need a new notebook soon…ROFL! Hope'd ya liked it as much as I did~_

_I'm pretty happy with this chapter….a lotta stuff happens, is it too much?_

_ANYWAY! __SPECIAL THANKS TO:__ KuranAkarixx, Neta (even though she didn't review), Adi, FireWingedWolf, Hikari6007, Yukikimiko, Miorochi, __KikumaruEijiFan15121__, KurokamiHaruhi, JaggerjaquesShizuka, Kouyan, Shutupvoices~lol I've like memorized some of your names (how to type them at least…I can't say it was easy) coz you deserve so much thanks for each time you review =D Anyway…THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! And hi to those who recently started reading this Fanfic~ Hope you like it =D __~And KuranAkarixx…ty for your review..first thing I read: "oh you retard. I hate you!" lol xD_

_Oh! And lemme guess….you wanna a preview of Chapter Ten? Well…I guess I can give you a peak:_

**Chapter Ten:**

'Kaiyuki?' the boy's voice reverberated in her ear.

Rino took a deep breath, her heat pounding against her ribs, 'T-Taichou…you wanted to talk to me?'

Hitsugaya could sense her uneasiness, 'Are you okay?' he blurted out.

This took Rino by surprise, 'Well…uh,' she stammered, 'I'm fine.'

A sigh of relief.

Rino smiled, she gazed at the opposite building, 'Oh yes, so far I have nothing to repo-'

A scream.

* * *

_I'm sorry xD I just couldn't resist it….so there we go~ Another cliffhanger…LOL! =D_

_Anyway please review! I shall update as soon as I can~ did I mention that reviews are really motivating?_

_XD Well…HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (to those who are on holidays) if not…HAPPY WHATEVER-YOU'RE-DOING!_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	10. The Real World, Mission start!

OMG THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!

I had this writer's block…but I managed to pull through =D SO HERE'S CHAPTER TEN!! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!

Disclaimer: (what I said in previous chapters '')

Enjoy~ and please review!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Real World…Mission start!**

_Early next day__…_

Rino stared resolutely ahead of her, her face void of emotions.

Hitsugaya pursed his lips, his hooded eyes dull as they waited for preparations for the Senkaimon to be completed.

Matsumoto gazed at the pair, bemused. There seemed to be an impossibly large distance between the pair. Her thoughts wondered to the previous day's events and a bubble of laughter escaped her.

The surrounding shinigami gave her wary looks before returning to there work.

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed, _'How am I supposed to give an explanation to Kaiyuki-san without Matsumoto listening?' _His question was unknowingly answered by Matsumoto who had, at that time, walked over to Rino and handed her a denreishinki(1).

Rino involuntarily stiffened as Matsumoto hugged her.

'Keep in touch, okay?' Matsumoto smiled encouragingly.

The gate to the real world materialised, 'By Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-taichou,' she bowed at the pair, then turned away, stepping forward.

Hitsugaya felt a pang in his chest as Rino was engulfed in silver light. The creases in his brow deepened, _'What was that?' _

Hyourinmaru gave a sad sigh at his master's ignorance.

'_What?' _Hitsugaya snapped irritably, crossing his arms.

Hyourinmaru remained silent.

Hitsugaya's mood plummeted, though he remained slightly puzzled over the previous pain.

Deep in his heart, however, he knew the truth…all he had to do, was admit it.

* * *

Rino bit back a sob as she arrived in Karakura City. It was night. Closing her eyes, Rino placed a hand over her Daffodil seal, 'why do I need a seal?' she grumbled, slightly worried, though mainly annoyed, 'I'm not a vice captain…or a captain. I'm not even seated!'

A tinkle reached her ears. She turned to see her Hell Butterfly disappeared into the night.

Rino sighed, 'Hope I get money for the hollows I deal with.' She jumped in fright when the phone-like denreishinki began to vibrate.

The violet-eyed girl hastily flipped it open, it wouldn't budge 'right on cue,' she muttered, wrestling with the phone, 'my first hollow in the real world is now on the menu.' She finally managed to pry the phone open.

She shrieked when a high-pitched squeal began to emit from the phone. Hurriedly memorising the hollow's location, she snapped it shut.

'Stupid Denreishinki phone-thingy,' She cursed, jogging away.

* * *

A shiver went down her spine as Rino entered the deserted playground, 'What a great place,' she commented, her tone dripping with sarcasm, 'perfect for a hollow to settle down and wait for prey.'

As if hearing her thoughts, mini tremors began to shake the playground. Rino leaped back in alarm, swiftly drawing her Zanpakuto.

The hollow snarled violently at Rino as it approached her, it's spider-like legs flailing in an attempt to reach her.

Rino took one look at it and sighed, 'This one's a week one…guess that means no money.'

The hollow roared in fury at this, 'Puuny girl,' it hissed, 'don't underesstimate mee!'

Rino narrowed her eyes, her brow twitching, 'You sexist spider,' she growled, flash-stepping forward, 'go to hell.' She slashed at the hollow, neatly bisecting it.

The hollow violently snarled as it dissipated into the coll night air.

Rino sighed, allowing herself to relax, 'This is going to take some time to get used to…hopefully the unnatural occurrences were just a coincidence and I can go back soon.'

Several years of her lifespan disappeared when the phone began to vibrate, Rino swore…violently.

Reluctantly flipping it open, she held it to her ear, 'Hello?' she said, her mood darkening.

'Ah Moshi-Moshi Rino-chan! How are you?'

Rino brightened at the sound of Matsumoto's voice, 'I'm fine!' she replied, 'apart from the fact that this phone scared the hell outta me and refuses to operate properly,' she added darkly.

'Sooooorry!' Matsumoto apologised, her voice ringing in Rino's ear, 'I forgot to enrol you into a P.O.C!'

'P.O.C?'

'Phone Operation Course,' Matsumoto explained.

'Oh,' Rino muttered, cursing her luck, 'that's great.'

'Anyway,' Matsumoto continued, her voice seemed to be hinting good news, 'taichou want to speak to you.'

Rino's heart skipped a beat, 'O-Okay,' she stammered, taking a seat on a nearby roof.

There was a brief moment of silence.

'Kaiyuki-san?*' the boy's voice reverberated in her ear.

Rino took a deep breath, her heat pounding against her ribs, 'T-Taichou…you wanted to talk to me?'

Hitsugaya could sense her uneasiness, 'Are you okay?' he blurted out.

This took Rino by surprise, 'Well…uh,' she stammered, 'I'm fine.'

A sigh of relief.

Rino smiled, she gazed at the opposite building, 'Oh yes, so far I have nothing to repo-'

A scream.

* * *

_Soul Society - Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'Kaiyuki-san?' Hitsugaya's brow knitted together, 'KAIYUKI?!'

Matsumoto stared at him in alarm, 'What's wrong taichou?'

'She's not replying,' he gripped the phone tightly.

Matsumoto frowned, 'Is the line still connected?'

The boy nodded.

The blonde took in a sharp breath, 'What happened?'

'She screamed,' Hitsugaya murmured, his eyes dulled, 'then…I don't know.'

Matsumoto clasped her hands together, 'You've got to send help! It's her first time in the real world…she could've been ambushed or…or,' she tailed off.

Hitsugaya reluctantly brought the phone down. 'Yes…I'll send a squadron straight away, but keep this quiet,' he murmured. '_From him…'_ he silently added.

'Hai, taichou,' Matsumoto bowed, then left the room.

Hitsugaya swore, smashing his clenched fists onto the table.

_('You are worried for her?') _Hyourinmaru softly inquired.

'_Yes,' _Hitsugaya answered without thinking.

_('Aaah…') _The dragon murmured knowingly.

'_NO!' _the taichou barked, he could sense where this conversation was going, _'I'm worried because she is my _subordinate_!' _he protested.

Hyourinmaru was silent, but Hitsugaya knew the dragon was laughing. The creases on his brow deepened, 'Stupid dragon,' he muttered.

_('If that makes you feel better, then by all means insult me.')_

Hitsugaya growled, but decided to stay silent.

_('But both you and I know the truth…')_

* * *

_Real World – Kaiyuki Rino_

'She still not awake?' a boy's voice complained.

'Please be quiet Jinta-kun, you'll wake her.'

Rino groaned, here body ached all over,'Where am I?' she mumbled, wrenching her eyes open.

'Jinta-kun…you woke her up,' the second voice meekly scolded, which Rino recognised as voice of young girl.

Rino, blinking back sleep, stared up at the girl, black haired girl whose pale face was framed by two pig tails and a fringe, in which two strands hung over her nose like…

'Oi! Cockroach-bangs hurry up and fetch the medicine,' the boy dubbed as "Jinta" barked.

Rino, ignoring the commotion, sat up, 'Who are you?' Rino demanded, instantly regretting her decision as pain coursed through her body.

The black-haired girl yelped, seeing Rino's face contort in pain, 'Please don't try to get up,' she pleaded, 'you have not full healed.'

'BAKA!' the first voice interrupted again.

Rino hurriedly blinked away her tears of pain to see a red-haired boy, knuckling the girl in the head.

'Oow, Jinta-kun, that hurts!' the girl whimpered, meekly clutching her head.

'Of course it does, Cockroach bangs,' the boy dubbed as "Jinta" replied, 'Now go get the manager!'

'H-Hai!' the girl squeaked as "Jinta" shoved her in the direction of the door.

A few moments later, the door slid open revealing a blonde man, wearing green. A black coat, bearing strong resemblance to a captain's haori was worn over the green attire and he held a cane in his left hand.

'Ah,' he said smiling, a green and white, striped bucket hat stood atop his head, covering his eyes, 'Is the shinigami-san awake?'

Rino squinted at the man, 'Who are you?' she demanded, trying to convince her body to get up, 'what do you want with me?'

The man laughed, waving a fan over his face, 'Nothing! I'm just a mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman that happened to see you lying on the street at death's doorstep, and out of the goodness in my heart, I brought you here and healed you.' He smiled, snapping the fan shut.

Rino narrowed her eyes, the only word she could think of was _SUSPICIOUS. _She glanced down at herself, to see the extent of her injuries and gasped. Her body was smothered in bandages and what looked like burnt marks, dotted what bare skin remained, 'What happened?!'

He met her bewildered stare, with his own serious gaze. Startling her with brown-green eyes, his replied in a serious tone, 'That's what I want to know.'

However, this serious look quickly disappeared under his hat and the smile returned, 'What I can tell you is that it looked like you were stuck by lightening!' he replied lightly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. His fan snapped open again.

Rino stared at him, 'I WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTENING?!' she shouted, 'I'm A SOUL THOUGH!' A thought struck her, 'Wait a minute…how can you see me?'

The manager ignored her question with a flick of his fan and instead turned to face the black-haired girl, 'Arigatou Ururu, for looking after Shinigami-san.'

"Ururu" nodded meekly, before bowing out.

Before Rino could repeat her question, the shop keeper had reappeared beside her, fan in hand, 'Oho, that's right!' he waved the fan around, 'I haven't introduced myself,' he tipped his green and white striped _bucket_ hat in her direction 'Urahara Kisuke, pleasure to be at your service.'

'_Urahara…Kisuke,' _Rino thought_, 'sounds familiar, where have I heard that name from?'_

'And this is Jinta,' he pointed at the red head, 'Ururu is the girl that just left and Tessai.'

'Tessai?'

The door slid open and a large, muscular man stepped in. He smiled, 'Welcome to Urahara Shop, Tessai at your service.'

'Unseated of the Gotei Thirteen, 10th Division, Kaiyuki Rino,' she replied.

'If you may, Tessai, please prepare a meal for Kaiyuki-san and Jinta, return to your chores,' Urahara said.

Tessai nodded.

Jinta scowled.

As the door slid shut, Urahara turned back to Rino, smiling, 'You should rest, more than 85% of you dark force has disappeared.'

Rino's eyes widened, 'Disappeared…but I didn't give it away,' she whispered, 'and more than 85%?!' Her ace clouded over, 'Where am I going to get a gigai?' she wondered aloud, 'What am I going to do?' she paled, this forgotten, 'WHERE IS THE DENREISHINKI?!' Rino asked, urgently.

Urahara frowned, 'Denreishinki? I didn't find or see one. But,' he smiled again, 'you can purchase a gigai from my store.'

She closed her eyes, 'I gotta go to school, huh?' she mused.

Urahara Kisuke left, gently sliding the door shut, '_that girl would have a _monstrous_ reiatsu if she wasn't' so critically injured…hmm, now just what might be going on in this town this time?'_

* * *

_Soul Society – Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'EXPLAIN YOURSELF!' Hitsugaya demanded, slamming his palm onto the general commander's table.

'It is not your place to know, Hitsugaya-taichou,' Yamamoto replied, frowning at the splintering table.

'BUT WHY? Are we in danger?' Hitsugaya roared, teal green eyes bright with fury, 'my SUBORDINATE is MISSING in the real world! And her status is UNKNOWN!'

'I KNOW THAT!' the general commander bellowed back, his patience wearing thin, 'but these are orders from above!'

Hitsugaya stared at the old man breathing hard, 'So there is no way I can send a squadron to help Kaiyuki?' he asked, composing himself.

Yamamato nodded gravely, 'I'm afraid so.'

The white-haired boy swore. Swivelling around, he left the room, ready to inform his subordinates.

Matsumoto stared at the Hell Butterfly, her icy blue eyes wide with shock.

'_ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF THE GOETEI THIRTEE__N: CENTRAL 46 HAS DECREED THAT ANY SHINIGAMI WHO ATTEMPTS TO ENTER OR LEAVE SEIREITEI WILL BE PROSECTUTED.'_

'MATSUMOTO!' Hitsugaya burst into the room, 'Did you hear?'

'Yes,' the blonde replied, her eyes downcast, 'I heard.'

His brow knitted together, 'Those _bastards_ at Central,' he spat.

Matsumoto crossed her arms, her icy blue eyes revealing a more serious side, 'What are we going to do Taichou?'

The boy sighed, 'I don't know…I really don't know.'

* * *

*In the preview, I think I wrote Rino, but I meant Kaiyuki-san…they aren't that close yet! *wink wink*

(1) Denreishinki: the phone thing that Rukia uses xD I also call it a cell phone at times…if I remember correctly.

_SUPP!! I JUST WANNA WISH YOU ALL A VERY VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND A HAPPY HANUKKAH!!! =D_

_(it's Christmas day in Australia)_

_And uh…hint-hint an awesome gift would be REVIEWS!! Lol jk~_

_Anyway, I hope'd ya liked that chapter…_

_*begins searching for cliff hanger in chapter eleven*_

_Here ya go, preview to chapter eleven:_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Koutarou bowed as Hitsugaya-taichou presented him the badge for 7th Seat.

The 10th Division cheered.

And the small ceremony was over before he knew it.

He proudly secured the around his left arm as the 10th Division filed back into their rooms.

Smiling he then turned to face the scowling taichou and his lieutenant beside him.

They were alone.

_CRASH! BANG!_

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Koutarou froze momentarily, then slowly turned their heads to the left.

A shadowy figure smiled down at them, scarf billowing, 'It's been a while…eh?'

* * *

Mwahahaha…another cliff hanger...not very dramatic, but a cliff hanger nevertheless! So…see if you can guess who the figure is?Itsugaya gapKoutarou, HitsKoutarJKoutarou frinned (it should be someone you know) hint…it ain't Byakuya~

Anyway, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year =D

We? ….uh…well about that…

So Ciao~

--Melodicxstar--


	11. School in the Real World

_Yo! Sorry for the late update…my computer died on me…and maybe I hurt it a little too..._

_Lol…anyway I've finished a WHOLE NOTEBOOK!! (well nearly whole) entirely to Another Child Prodigy ^^ so now I'm on my second…I'll type them up as fast as I can, since I wrote a lot my evil computer remained dead. AND THIS CHAPTER IS 3000+ WORDS *faints* I didn't know it was possible for me to write so much..._

_*shrugs* Moving on….THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! _

_And…__HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Enjoy~! _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: School in the Real World**

_Real World – Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino stood nervously outside Karakura High School.

Two weeks had passed since she had woken up at the Urahara Shop. Now she was in a gigai waiting for her dark force to return.

Rino sighed, adjusting her bag, _'Damn you, Urahara san.'_ Her cursing was interrupted when she was roughly shoved forward by a surging crown of girls.

'What's the hurry,' she wondered out loud, her eye flashing with annoyance.

'It's just Hirose,' a voice sighed.

Rino swivelled around to see a guy in junior high uniform leaning against the gate. She stared at blankly at him, 'Hirose?' she asked, puzzled.

The boy rolled his eyes, shaking his chestnut hair out of his apple green eyes, 'You must be new…so lemme explain,' he paused, 'Hirose Katana is the most popular guy in the school, and he just returned from vacation.'

'Katana?' Rino blinked, she imagined her Zanpakuto in it's sealed form…minus the bladed ribbons, 'as in the sword?'

'Yeah,' he snickered, 'Suits him, just like a sword…towards the girls at least.'

'Oh.'

He stood up, staring curiously at Rino.

She squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze, 'Is something wrong?'

He looked away, 'Nothing…just wondering about your accent.'

Rino froze, _'Crap…have I been found out?!' _She panicked slightly,'M-My accent?'

The boy smiled reassuring, 'don't worry, I just find it quite cute.'

'Uh…thank you?' Her cheeks were tinged the palest pink.

'Oh that's right,' the boy chuckled, 'I haven't introduced myself,' he extended his right hand, 'Asahana Yosai, nice to meet ya!'

Rino stared at the hand. Unsure of what to do she chose to bow instead, 'Gotei-' she slapped her hand over her mouth, _'Crap…that was out of habit.'_

Asahana gave her a strange look.

'Ah…Kaiyuki Rino, pleased to meet you,' she hastily bowed, in attempt to hide her red face.

He burst out laughing, 'Waah…so old-fashioned, it's like you come from a different time or place,' his green eyes twinkled, 'We hardly bow anymore, let alone so low,' he held out his hand again, 'This is a handshake,' he explained, gently placing Rino's hand against his own, 'see?'

Rino frowned slightly, 'No?'

Asahana grinned, then began to instruct her on the "art of hand shaking" as he called it.

Rino laughed more than she ever had in the past century, '_I can see why Matsumoto likes the real world so much!'_

* * *

Rino was all smiles as Asahana guided her to the Reception Office, He bowed mockingly low, 'Here-ya go…Kaiyuki-sama.'

Rino raised an eyebrow, 'Kaiyuki-_san_,' she corrected as she collected her timetable.

'Hai, hai!' he saluted then added slyly, 'Kaiyuki-_sama_.'

Rino shot him a glare, then scanned over her timetable.

Asahana chuckled at her blank stare, 'Needa guide to you homeroom?'

Rino nodded, grudgingly handing her timetable to him.

He broke into a wide grin as his green eyes scanned over the sheet of paper, 'Ah, Kaiyuki-_sama_,' Asahana exclaimed in mock compassion, 'I pity you from the bottom of my humble heart.'

Rino raised an eyebrow, 'Why is that? AND STOP CALLING ME KAIYUKI-SAMA!'

'Ah…you must be _new_, welcome to 9E,' a voice said.

Rino looked up to see the whole class staring at her along with a stern-faced teacher. She flushed a bright red and bowed, handing in a slip of paper.

He looked at it coldly before breaking out in a triumphant smile, 'Kaiyuki Rino,' he said softly, 'seeing as you're so _late_ you can join me this afternoon for a little _chat_.'

Rino stared at him in disbelief but bit her tongue, 'Hai, sensei.

'And you,' he turned to face Asahana, 'explain _all_ the school rules to Kaiyuki-san or else you'll be joining her this afternoon.'

Asahana thought fast, 'School Rules?' he asked cockily, 'as in shut up and listen?'

The sensei's face turned purple with rage, 'On second thoughts, you _will_ be joining Kaiyuki-san this afternoon, where we will _revise_ the School Rules.' His grey eyes bore into them, 'Now _sit.'_

'Hai.'

* * *

Rino gladly embraced the morning sun as she and Asahana stepped out onto the school building rooftop.

It was break time.

Grabbing her by the wrist the chestnut-haired teen led her over to a seated group of students, 'Yo!' he called out then pulled Rino forward, 'This is Kaiyuki Rino, she's new.'

Rino grinned hesitantly as the circle turned to stare at her. One of the girls stood up, her red hair falling prettily around her blue eyes, 'Ohayo, Kaiyuki-san! Watashi wa Ayako Meira desu.'

Rino froze momentarily, _'Ayako?! That's Touya's family name…she must be an ancestor or something,_' she forced a smile, 'Ohayo! Ayako-san.'

She grinned, 'Meira, just Meira is fine.'

'_She even has the same hair and eye colour,' _Rino silently observed, 'Then Rino is just fine,' she replied, this time smiling naturally.

'Hai, hai!' Asahana interrupted, 'now that you've _finished_ introductions, can we sit down and eat?'

One of the boys laughed, 'Gomen ne, Yosai-kun,' he shuffled over, making room for Rino and Asahana.

Rino smiled gratefully at the boy then turned to her backpack, _'I could get used to this…'_

* * *

_Soul Society – Juubantai Headquarters_

Koutarou flung himself against the wall as his taichou and lieutenant walked past, his eyes wide with shock. He had just overhead them discussing about Rino, 'I have to help Kaiyuki-san…she could be hurt in the real world!'

His heart skipped a beat when the child prodigy glanced at him; an icy aura surrounded the white-haired taichou.

'Don't even think about it,' Hitsugaya murmured his voice dangerously soft.

'H-Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou,' Koutarou stammered, unable to break away from the icy gaze.

'Taichou,' the lieutenant murmured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He looked away, releasing Koutarou from his gaze, 'Let's go.'

'Hai, taichou.'

Gasping, Koutarou took in a shuddering breath, watching the pair walk away, _'Such incredible reiatsu…'_

* * *

_Real World - Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino stared gloomily at the clock, it was nearly the end of school.

However…

'Kaiyuki and Asahana!'

Rino abruptly sat up, 'Hai?'

'Don't forget that you have _detention_ this afternoon.'

'Hai…' Rino and Asahana glumly replied, bowing their heads slightly.

'Good.'

Rino clenched her fists, she could hear satisfaction _dripping_ of his tone. She was tempted to cut him down where he stood, but realised that a Zanpakuto wouldn't hurt him.

Asahana met her gaze and smiled, '_he's not that bad,_' he mouthed.

Rino frown deepened, _'_Then I don't even _want_ to imagine bad,' she mouthed back.

He bit back a laugh.

And class continued…

* * *

_Soul Society – Juubantai Headquarters_

'I think he should be promoted to 7th Seat,' Matsumoto quietly remarked, flipping through the pictures of everyone in the 10th Division.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, 'Isn't he the guy from before?'

Matsumoto nodded.

'Why?'

Matsumoto pulled out the sheet of paper then handed it to her taichou, 'Here taichou, his score was impressive and the 7th seat _is_ free.' There was a hopeful tone in her voice.

Hitsugaya took the sheet of paper, studying it, _he does have an exceptional score…by far the best,_ He sighed, 'I don't really mind…is he the most appropriate?'

'The best,' Matsumoto confirmed.

'Fine.'

'Hai taichou!' she said excitedly, 'I'll begin preparing!'

Hitsugaya frowned; he had a bad feeling, 'Preparing for _what?'_

A smile crept onto the blonde's lips, 'The ceremony of course!'

The mood in the room plummeted, along with the temperature, '_Ceremony?' _the boy inquired darkly, brow twitching.

Matsumoto shot out the door knowing better than to answer.

Hitsugaya scowled as the door slid shut, 'A ceremony…organised by Matsumoto.' Previous experiences associated with ceremonies flooded into Hitsugaya's mind…experiences he did not want to repeat.

He paled.

_('Bad idea?') _Hyourinmaru inquired.

'_Very.'_

* * *

_Real World – Kaiyuki Rino_

*RIIIIIING*

The class didn't dare move, knowing that if they did, Ekurano-sensei would gleefully put them in detention.

Cold grey eyes scanned over the classroom. Ekurano-sensei nodded curtly, 'Class dismissed.'

What looked felt a stampede hurtled passed Rino, who was forced to stay seated. She fought the rising desire to join them, _'Lucky bastards.'_

Asahana seemed to be thinking the same and he offered Rino a hopeful smile. _It's not that bad_, his eyes said.

Rino smiled back,

'Now,' the towering sensei barked, placing a huge stack of sheets on the table in front of them, 'This,' he continued, 'is a list of the school rules. MEMORIZE THEM BY 4PM!'

Rino flinched at the sudden change of tone, 'Hai, Ekurano-sensei.'

Asahana bowed, effectively hiding his grin, 'Hai sensei.'

'What the hell,' the chestnut-haired boy exclaimed, his grin disappearing as he eyed the stack, 'IT'S FREAKING _HUGE!'_

Rino nodded glumly in agreement, 'That's one way you can put it.'

'The _only _way you can put it,' Asahana corrected, mimicking Rino's glum expression.

Rino glared at him then swore, very loudly.

He looked up with a start, 'What's up?'

Rino laughed nervously, 'Um…nothing,' she sneaked a glance at her phone, her heart sank, _'A hollow…just as I began settling down.' _Heaving an inward sigh, Rino fluidly popped a "chappy" into her mouth.

For a moment, Rino thought she saw Asahana narrow his eyes at her but she pushed the thought away, '_It's not possible,' _she sternly told herself, then leaped out the window.

* * *

_Soul Society – Juubantai Headquarters_

'Koutarou-kun!'

The dark haired boy spun around, 'Matsumoto-fukutaichou?'

The blonde grinned, 'Ohayo!'

Koutarou stared at her, puzzled, 'Ohayo?'

She grabbed his arm, 'Ne! Congratulations Koutarou Kun. Right this

way!'

'Eh?! EH?!'

'MATSUMOTO!' Hitsugaya-taichou barked.

'Ah! Taichou, I have him!' Matsumoto propelled Koutarou forward.

Hitsugaya twitched, neatly dodging the flying boy, '_Matsumoto…_I TOLD YOU TO TAKE HIM TO ME, _NOT_ DRAG HIM!'

'Gomen na sai, Taichou.'

Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant.

Koutarou, regaining his balance, swivelled round to face the pair, 'What did you…uh, want with me?'

Hitsugaya scowled, '_YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!_'

Matsumoto cowered slightly.

Hitsugaya sighed tearing his glare away from the blonde, 'You are going to be promoted to 7th Seat at the end of this week in a-'

'-CEREMONY!' Matsumoto excitedly interrupted.

The taichou's scowl deepened, though he was silently glad that he didn't have to say _that_ word.

Koutarou looked up in alarm, 'Ceremony…S-SEVENTH SEAT?!'

Hitsugaya nodded then strode away; glad to be rid of his lieutenant's company, even if only for a minute.

* * *

_Real World – Kaiyuki Rino_

'Stupid. Hollow. Wasting. My. Valuable. Time,' Rino muttered, punctuating each word with a swipe through its head. She brightened, slightly, when it dissipated into the air, 'But I guess it's better than memorising school rules.'

She sheathed her Zanpakuto for the seventh time that afternoon with the nagging urge to contact Hitsugaya-taichou. Rino wondered if Urahara had a phone that was able to contact Soul Society.

Rino flipped open the hollow detector Urahara had _kindly_ supplied her, she swore at the number of dots on the map, then froze fleetingly, blinking rapidly to see if she was seeing right, 'They're gone,' she whispered in disbelief, 'all 27 dots are gone…but how?'

She shrugged as if to tell herself that it didn't concern her, then turned towards the high school, 'Might as well get back…I don't know what that _chappy_ is,' she shuddered, 'or does...'

Rino blinked as she re-entered her gigai, 'I'm so tired,' she muttered. She could feel the toll of becoming a shinigami…and it hurt.

Asahana glanced at her in surprise, 'You're tired? You were just telling me how you could do this all day.'

'Eh?! Ah…' she mentally smacked her head, searching for a liable excuse, 'um…you get tired after a while, right?' Rino laughed nervously, _'Just what was _in_ that chappy?!'_

The classroom door slid open, Ekurano-sensei glowered down at them, 'WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE?!'

'Eh? But sensei-'

'GET OUT _NOW!_'

Rino flinched but before she could respond, Asahana dragged her out of the classroom, 'Have a nice day, Ekurano-sensei!' he called, waving cockily.

Rino hastily slid the door shut as her hand brushed against it…for her sake and Asahana's.

Apple-green eyes crinkled in amusement as they arrived at the school gates, 'Ne, Kaiyuki-_sama.'_

Rino cringed.

'Sayonara.'

Rino waved, 'Bye.' She bit her lip, her thoughts drifting to that afternoon's massacre of hollows, '_I need to contact taichou...'_

* * *

_Soul Society – Juubantai Headquarters_

Koutarou bowed as Hitsugaya-taichou presented him the badge for 7th Seat.

The 10th Division cheered.

And the small ceremony was over before he knew it.

He proudly secured the around his left arm as the 10th Division filed back into their rooms.

Smiling he then turned to face the scowling taichou and his lieutenant beside him.

They were alone.

_CRASH! BANG!_

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Koutarou froze momentarily, then slowly turned their heads to the left.

A shadowy figure smiled down at them, scarf billowing, 'It's been a while…eh?'

Teal-green eyes widened, 'You!' He hesitated, 'Uh…who are you?'

- insert sweat drop here -

The figure ignored the question, 'You three are coming with me.'

Matsumoto tensed, 'Taichou…'

'I know,' he muttered as he flashed forward, only to have the figure appear behind him instead of in front. His eyes widened, 'What? But…how?!'

'I told you,' the figure replied, 'You three are coming with me,' she paused, 'don't you want to save Kaiyuki Rino.'

Hitsugaya froze momentarily, 'How do you know about that?'

The figure sighed, 'I have my sources, now, do you want to save her or not?'

The white-haired taichou swore, _'Can we trust him?' _He glanced at Matsumoto, who nodded.

'Fine,' he replied, 'but I have one question, who are you?'

The figure stepped our of the shadows and into the pale moonlight, 'Shihoin Yoruichi, former Nibantai Taichou and head of Special Corps. Now let's go.'

Before the trio could process the given information, the violet-haired woman shoved them through a Senkaimon.

Koutarou paled, 'EH?! But we don't have a Hell Butterfly!'

'It doesn't matter,' Yoruichi cut in, 'Just keep running.'

Koutarou gulped, 'Hai!'

* * *

_Real World – Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino burst into the main of Urahara Shop, 'Urahara-san! Do you have a-' she broke off, her eyes wide as she lifted a shaky finger, 'H-Hi-'

'Ah, Konichiwa, Kaiyuki-san,' Urahara interrupted with a wave of his fan, 'surprised?'

'I…I,' she clenching her fists she retaliated, 'OF COURSE I AM!-but why? Why is Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku-san AND Koutarou-kun _here_?!'

Hitsugaya scowled, obviously not too pleased to be here, though the expression was briefly replaced by one of concern, 'Are you okay?'

Rino nodded, 'I've only lost 85% of my spirit forced,' she said brightly.

Matsumoto leaped up, '_ONLY_ 85%?! You can BARELY cast a _basic_ kidou spell with that level!'

'Just what happened?' Koutarou added, also jumping up.

Rino began to back away as Koutarou and Rangiku approached her, 'Eh? Um…well, I-'

'She doesn't know,' Hitsugaya calmly put in, taking a sip from his cup, 'Weren't you listening?'

Koutarou and Matsumoto halted, swivelling round to face their taichou.

Rino sighed, her eyes downcast, 'He's right…I don't remember anything.

Urahara smiled, 'Anyway, now that you're here, we can begin our discussion.'

Rino unclenched her fists, 'Discussion about what?'

His smile disappeared. Snapping the fan shut, he leant forward onto the table, 'There is going to be a-'

'Hitsugaya-taichou,' Matsumoto interrupted, 'We have a problem.' She knelt beside the white-haired boy and began to whisper frantically into his ear.

His eyes widened, 'NANI?!'

The remaining occupants off the room stared at him in alarm.

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed. He placed the cup down, 'This is a pain.'

* * *

_Hope'd ya like it…__hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger and possibly mistakes….i didn't have time to edit, but Chapter 12 WILL be updated soon…well, as soon as I get back from Cairns…=D I'm leaving tomorrow!_

_Anyway…I'd just like to give __SPECIAL THANKS TO__: Kouyan, JaggerjaquesShizuka, KurokamiHaruhi, Hikari6007, RipplingWater, Nettie and KuranAkarixx ALL AWESOME REVIEWERS~! =D_

_I hope you continue to support me coz we're finally nearing the complication xD._

_To Neta: THERE ARE ONLY _SIX_ PEINS AND I DON'T LIKE _ANY _OF THEM__!! ==''_

_Moving on…Here's a preview to Chapter Twelve:_

**Chapter Twelve:**

Rino coughed hard as she knelt on the ground, her hands steadying her.

Kaisoumiraa lay a few metres away, embedded into the soil.

She shut her eyes as pain and exhaustion racked her already weak body.

Koutarou cried out in alarm as Rino collapsed. Flashing forward, he gently eased Rino into an upright position, resting her head on his shoulder.

His cheeks warmed and, he realized, so was his shirt. His eyes widened in shock when he glanced down at Rino.

* * *

_Lol…not much of a cliffhanger, I didn't know what to type up with out revealing what was going to happen =D_

_Meh, I'll be back in a week, and hopefully I'll be able to type up chapter twelve quickly and update it._

_Many thanks,_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	12. Training

_Sorry about that really crap __preview XP, I didn't want to ruin what was going to happen ^^ and I changed the preview a bit in this chapter...because I decided to change Koutarou's Zanpakuto…_

_I'm also really sorry for the late update..__.=( _

_Anyway…I hope you like Chapter Twelve (I don't but that's beside the point…)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Training**

_Somewhere in the Real World_

'Chikanatsu-sama,' the figure knelt, 'You called for me?'

'Actually,' the second figure replied, 'I called for your brother.'

'Which one?'

A sigh, 'Just tell them to begin Phase One, okay?'

'Hai, Chikanatsu-sama.'

* * *

_Urahara Shop-Kaiyuki Rino_

'A-A WHAT?!'

Urahara sighed, 'Would you like me to repeat that again?'

Rino shook her head, 'No, no, once was more than enough,' she frowned, 'a shinigami rebellion-'

'-what a pain,' Hitsugaya finished, his brow knitting together.

'Exactly…' Rino blushed slightly, 'Do you know any members of the rebellion?'

Urahara replied with a shake of his head, 'No, however, I'm guessing that one of them have a lightning element Zanpakuto.'

'So you think I was deliberately attacked?!'

'Very likely.'

Rino pursed her lips, 'But why?'

Urahara looked at Yoruichi who shrugged, 'We don't know…but we're guessing that they wanted to remove you, as the obstacle?'

Rino sneaked a glance at her taichou.

An impenetrable look was pasted on his face as he silently sipped Tessai's homemade tea. His eyes flicked to her and she hurriedly looked away.

'_I do NOT like him…' _she silently scolded.

The purple-haired woman frowned, she had apparently brought the others to the real world. 'Kisuke-san,' she put in, 'do you know where their hideout is?'

'No,' he slid his fan shut, 'Can I leave that to you?'

Yoruichi nodded then walked away.

Koutarou shifted slightly, 'So we're on standby until further notice?'

'That's right, Koutarou-kun,' Urahara snapped his fan open, 'And I think we should all turn in for the night.'

Hitsugaya drained the remains of tea out of his cup before slowly getting up, 'I'm going out,' he murmured, exchanging a quick glance with Matsumoto.

The blonde gave Rino a solemn look, 'Me too.'

Koutarou waved, as the door slid shut.

Rino sighed, 'I'm going to my room.

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She slid the room door shut, wincing at the noise, _'A shinigami rebellion…just as I began to settle into the real world,'_ she swore, _'and it tires me out so badly just to fight as a shinigami, I don't think I'd be able to do shi kai.'_

Rino sighed, gently easing her hair tie free of its vice-like hold. Her ringlets tumbled out of the pony-tail, gold streaks glinting in the dim light, 'Well, I might as well catch up on some much-needed sleep.'

There was a light tap at the door.

Rino ran a hand through her dark hair, 'Come in.'

Koutarou hesitantly opened the door, then flushed a bright red, 'ah, um, s-sorry…a-am I i-intruding?'

'No, it's fine…so what's up?'

The dark-haired shinigami stared intensely at the ground, 'Ah, um…U-Urahara-san j-just wanted me to, uh…tell you that uh h-he can help you t-train,' he stammered, thrusting his hands deep into the folds of his robes.

Rino brightened at this prospect, 'Tell him I say thanks and uh, I'll be there soon,' she smiled at him, 'thanks for telling me.'

'N-No problem!' he squeaked then ducked out the door, sliding it shut.

'I wonder if he's feeling well,' Rino murmured to herself as she brusquely shoved her hair back into a pony tail, 'so exhausted…but I'm sure a bit of training won't kill me.'

Urahara was thinking along the same lines as he ushered her into his secret _underground_ training area, 'Now, please don't die because it would be a pity to bury your pretty body.'

'Um, okay,' Rino replied, gazing in awe at her new surrounding, 'How did you, uh _build_ this without anyone noticing…?'

Urahara shrugged, 'Same way I built it under the Soukyoku Hill.'

Rino and Koutarou stared at him in disbelief, 'You WHAT!?'

'I,' he replied, changing the subject, 'am wondering…when you decide to start training.'

Koutarou blinked, then began unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

Rino glanced at him in surprise, 'What are you doing?'

'Unsheathing my Zanpakuto?'

'Eh?' she turned to face Urahara, 'I thought you were going to train me.'

Urahara laughed, flapping his fan in her direction, 'Me? Train you? I'd much rather watch.'

'Oh, um okay,' Rino unsheathed her Zanpakuto, it felt heavier than usual, 'Ready?'

Koutarou nodded, carefully avoiding eye-contact with the violet-eyed girl.

Rino shot forward, flipping her Zanpakuto around so that the blade pointed away from Koutarou,

He instinctively leaped back, '_Kaiyuki-san…_' he shook his head, neatly dodging a blow, _'Focus Ishikawa…now's not the time to think about her…' _he sidestepped, parrying her blow with his blade, _'Study her Zanpakuto..._' Koutarou bit his lip, _'Kaiyuki-san's Zanpakuto is…different. For starters, her hilt is slightly longer then average…probably to improve handling when using those blades on the hilt._

He leaped back another few metres, _'That means her openings are fewer than average…in fact, I don't see any.' _

Rino glared at Koutarou, his expression: calculating, _'He's gotten better…much better, and to make matters worse, he looks like a strategical fighter,' _she winced, _'better watch out.'_

Koutarou straightened, his eyes lit with determination, 'Shinme, Hakuko,' he shouted as he brought the Zanpakuto in an upward arc. Glowing with a faint greenish reiatsu, it promptly lengthened into a wooden staff.

Violet eyes widened as a circle of large oaks began to grow. Rino tensed, 'What the-'

A branch whipped towards her.

'_Trees and me…suddenly don't mix,' _she thought, fluidly hacking the branch to pieces, only to have another 5 branches rush towards her.

And the cycle went on…

Koutarou bit his lip guiltily as the circle of oak trees hid Rino from his view, 'I hope she's okay…I can't see through Hakuko.'

Rino swore, as more and more of the branches began to hit their mark. She fell to her knees, 'KAISOUMIRAA!' she yelled as her Zanpakuto was knocked out of her hand.

Tasting blood in her mouth, Rino coughed hard as she knelt on the ground, her hands steadying her.

Kaisoumiraa lay a few metres away, embedded into the soil.

She shut her eyes as pain and exhaustion racked her already weak body.

Koutarou cried out in alarm as the trees drew apart, revealing Rino, who collapsed. Flashing forward, he gently eased Rino into an upright position, resting her head on his shoulder.

His cheeks were warm and, he realized, so was his shirt. His eyes widened in shock when he glanced down at Rino.

'_Hakuko…did you do this?!' _he angrily demanded, staring aghast at the gashing wounds all over Rino's body.

_('You did not tell me to stop…master.')_

Koutarou swore, then cradling the girl he shouted out, 'Ururu-san! Can you tend Kaiyuki-san? I hurt her more then I intended…'

Ururu nodded, appearing out of the blue.

Urahara nodded his thanks to the girl, also appearing out of the blue,

'Yare yare…we'd better get her upstairs.'

'Hai.'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when Koutarou, Rino, Ururu _and_ Urahara climbed into view, pushing the panel of floor aside.

'Koutarou! What are you…' he broke off, staring at the wounded girl on his subordinate's back, 'KAIYUKI?!'

_('Too loud master…')_

Koutarou cringed at the sudden rise in volume, 'She um…got injured w-while we were….training.'

'_Training?!_' he repeated in disbelief, 'In her current condition?!'

'Now, now Hitsugaya-taichou,' Urahara soothed, 'there's no need to get so worked up…she isn't in any critical condition,' he snapped his previously opened fan, shut, _'But at this rate, she will be.'_

Hitsugaya frowned, locking eyes with his subordinate, 'Give her to me.'

Koutarou struggled to break the gaze, 'Eh?'

'Give her to me,' the snow-haired teen repeated, 'I'll heal her.'

Koutarou nodded, reluctantly giving the unconscious girl to his taichou. This shard-like image lodged deep into his heart, _'Kaiyuki-san…' _he clenched his fists.

Tessai, who'd appeared moments before, laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, 'It will be okay.'

Koutarou nodded, but said nothing.

'_Am I allowed to love someone for my own sake?'_

* * *

Kaiyuki Rino

Rino groaned, _'The pain…man, it hurts.'_

'You don't have to get up if you don't want to,' a voice murmured.

'_That voice…I know it,' _Rino opened her eyes then instantly shut them again. _'HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?! Why the hell is he in my room?!'_

A sigh, 'You shouldn't be training in your condition,' he continued.

Rino took in a deep breathe, lying perfectly still.

'I couldn't help it,' she whispered, trying to calm her racing heart.

Hitsugaya rested ice-cold hand on her forehead, 'Good…your fever had gone down.'

Rino could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, 'H-How long has it been?'

'Only a day.'

Rino's eyes flew open, 'A DAY?!' she exclaimed, struggling into an upright position.

The white-haired taichou forced her back down, his palm still against her forehead.

'Relax,' he murmured, his tone firm, 'it's only a day.'

Rino reluctantly obeyed.

Hitsugaya gazed at her, though hastily averted his gaze when her violet eyes met his.

He slowly drew his hand away from her forehead, a faint smile on his lips.

'Rest…'

Rino closed her eyes, her heart still pounding against her chest, 'I'll…try.'

'Good.'

The door slid shut.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'Taichou…are you sure they've found out?'

Hitsugaya shook his head, 'No…but if they find out, we'll be executed.'

Matsumoto smiled optimistically, 'I'll ask Yoruichi-san to take me back…and I'll cover for you and Koutarou-kun until the order has been lifted.'

Hitsugaya nodded, 'You'll be fine, won't you?'

'Hai, taichou,' she grinned, 'Be good while I'm gone.'

He twitched, 'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing taichou,' the lieutenant sang, 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah…bye.'

* * *

_Next day – At school_

'Yo!'

Rino brightened when she saw the familiar, chestnut-haired teen, stride towards her.

'Asahana-kun!'

He grinned, 'How have you been, my fair Kaiyuki-_sama_?' he lamented in a mocking tone, 'You weren't at school the past two days!'

Rino sweat-dropped, _'I was nearly whipped to death by oak trees which ended up with me sleeping for a whole day to recover,' _she thought, sarcastically.

'Oh…I uh, had a fever,'she cringed, _'At least that part of it is true…'_

He laughed, 'Learning school rules got to your head, eh?'

Rino glared at him, 'Let's just get to class.'

'Like you know the way?' he smirked, tauntingly.

The glare sharpened into daggers, 'I _do.'_

'Well then lead the way…Kaiyuki-_sama_.'

Rino raised her fist threateningly then proceeded to navigate the maze-like corridors. She halted, a flash of blue-black hair catching her eye. She spun around, _'AKI?!' _However, whoever it was, had been swallowed by the crowd.

'Ya okay?' Asahana stared at her curiously.

'Oh,' she looked away, 'Yeah I'm fine.'

He snickered, 'You're lost, aren'tcha?'

'No!' she shot back, looking around for any familiar landmarks.

He raised an eyebrow.

'Fine…' she pouted slightly, 'I am.'

Asahana chuckled, 'You were close though,' he comforted, leading her down another corridor.

'Classroom 1-E,' he announced as he wove around the tables towards his desk.

Rino followed with a sigh, _'There's a rebellion…and what am I doing? Going to school.'_

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'Urahara-san,' the taichou murmured as he say opposite the shopkeeper, cup of tea in hand.

'Yes?' the shopkeeper asked, lazily waving his fan.

'I think I know who the rebellion leader is.'

Urahara snapped the fan shut.

'Who?' he asked, his tone deadly serious.

'I-'

'Kisuke-san!' A voice interrupted.

'Yoruichi-san,' Urahara smiled, 'You're back!'

The violet-haired woman smiled back, 'Yes.' She darkened, 'I still haven't located their hideout…but, I think I've discovered their current motive.'

'Which is…?'

'Kaiyuki Rino.'

'Why?!' Hitsugaya demanded.

Urahara raised the brim of his hat, 'I'm sure _you_ know the reason, _Hitsugaya-taichou._'

He frowned, but nodded slightly.

'We should have her under watch,' Yoruichi continued.

'Very well, I'll go.'

The purple-haired woman studied the taichou as he disappeared out the door, 'How sweet,' she murmured.

'Yes indeed.'

* * *

_Ho…that's Chapter Twelve….hope'd ya liked it…I promise that updates are gonna come faster…except for chapter 13…its FOURTEEN FREAKING PAGES LONG written down…I dread typing it up…_

_ANYWAY…SPECIAL THANKS TO: machao, Kouyan, JaggerjaquesShizuka, KurokamiHaruhi, XCrissCrossX…Happy Holidays…oh and Happy Australia Day…even if you're not Australian…xD_

_So here's a _long _preview of chapter 13 as payment for the late update…_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Kaiyuki Rino _

Consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks, along with the voice of the _last_ person she wanted to hear from.

'Hey Rino-chan, miss me?'

'No.'

'Aww, c'mon, you shouldn't tell lies like that.'

Rino dug her nails into her palm to restrain from killing her visitor.

The person approached her, placing his hand over hers, 'Relax…you might as well get comfortable.'

Rino could feel the hatred well up inside her.

'What do _you_ want,' she spat.

'Open you eyes and you'll see.'

Rino reluctantly opened her eyes, 'What?' she asked flatly, 'All I see is your hideous face.'

A smile of pure evil appeared on his face as he leant in close.

'You always thought you were _so _great,' he whispered into her ear, amused, 'but now who's better?'

'What are you talking about?' she narrowed her eyes, edging away.

He smirked, 'Sanbantai, Thirteenth Seat…and _graduated_.'

Rino flinched, 'How?! Six years haven't passed…'

'Oh,' he mocked, 'didn't I mention? I was _adopted_ by a noble.'

'No wonder,' Rino muttered, 'So what's a _freak_ like you, doing in a rebellion when you could _kill _yourself being rich.

'That's none of your business,' he replied with a grin, 'But this…is.'

Rino's eyes widened when he locked eyes with her, 'You _wouldn't_…' she whispered.

'Oh I would Rino-chan, _oh I would_…'

* * *

_So there we go…another wonderful cliff hanger….there were so many to pick from in chapter 13 =D but I figured this was fine…_

_I have one piece of advice…ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS WHILE YOU CAN!!!_

_That's all…_

_Anyway, 'till next time,_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	13. A birthday you'll never forget

_Sup~ This chapter was brought to you by __**Paralysistracks **__(Nettie) who typed it up and did a little beta-ing…coz I was too lazy to do it myself. (insert sweatdrop here)_

_Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to __**JaggerjaquesShizuka**__ who's been with this fanfic since the beginning =D and __**Paralysistracks**__…_

_That's over 4000 words people...and page breaks are in bold..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A birthday you'll never forget...**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

"Hey, Asahana-kun."

"Yeah?"

"What's the point of learning how a natural disaster forms?" Rino glanced at the board.

Asahana rolled his eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic? Of course it's so that we know how to create one," he explained, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Rino giggled. "What would be your favourite disaster?"

He grinned, "That's easy. Definitely an earthquake."

"Heh, suits you."

"Thanks."

"Asahana and Kaiyuki, will you please quiet down."

"Hai, sensei," Rino and Asahana chorused.

"I like this teacher better than Ekurano-sensei," Rino commented with a faint smile.

"Aah… He's not that bad."

Rino shrugged and turned to face the window, "AAAH!!" She yelled, leaping up. Her chair clattered to the floor. The sensei stared at her.

"Yes Kaiyuki? Something you'd like to _share?_"

Rino blushed, hastily fixing her chair and sitting back down, "No miss, I just…uh…saw a spider."

She raised an eyebrow, "a _spider._"

"Yes miss."

The teacher sighed, "Just get back to work."

"Hai."

Asahana stared at her, eyebrows raised, "What was that about?"

Rino stared at the textbook, "I just thought I saw someone I knew but it was just an illusion."

"Must have been one _heck _of a scary guy to make you yell like that," he commented.

Rino blushed.

"Sorta."

**I AM A GIANT PAGEBREAK!!! OOOHHHBETYOUDIDNTSEETHATCOMING**

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He silently scanned the room from his position on the window sill, the reason why Rino screamed. Hitsugaya studied the chestnut-haired teen chatting casually to Rino.

("_Jealous, master?_") Hyourinmaru slyly inquired.

"_No,_" he snapped back, "Just curious."

("_Curious_?")

"Yes… I've never seen this side of her before."

("_Ah_…")

**ANOTHER PAGE BREAK BELIEVE IT OR NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"_Why is Hitsugaya-taichou here?!"_ she inwardly yelled as she continued to scribble down notes.

"_I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea."_

Asahana glanced at her, then at the window.

"What's up? You keep glancing at the window as if your beloved is sitting there waving."

Rino forced a laugh, "Ah really? You must be seeing things… It's just, uh, really hot in here."

He raised an eyebrow, "I swear it just got colder… But if ya say so."

Rino breathed a sigh of relief, "_He bought it…_"

**__--___---____----_____-----______------_______-------______------_____-----____----__**

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

("_That boy is looking at your, master_.")

"I know… but maybe it's just a trick of light,' he shook his head, 'he can't see us, that's impossible."

Hitsugaya relaxed when the "eye-contact" was broken only to flinch when he noticed Rino blushing.

"_I think she's fine without me watching over her," _he muttered, shifting from his position,_ "She doesn't need my protection."_

("_So you're leaving master?_")

"Yes."

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She gave a slight start when he disappeared from view.

"_He left,"_ she thought chewing her lip. She cast another quick glance at the window. He had definitely gone.

"What's up?" Asahana asked, peering at her curiously, "You're looking at the window again."

"Oh, um…Nothing," Rino shook her head, partly to shake her fringe out or her eyes and partly to sneak another glance at the window.

He shrugged, "You can go outside soon anyway-school ends in 5 minutes."

Rino smiled at this prospect and returned to dutifully taking down notes.

Asahana glanced once more at the window then mimicked Rino.

**()()()::::../\/\/\/\/\/\/\_-_-_-_-_-*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Rino resisted the urge to charge out the open window as the school bell shrieked throughout the school.

Hitsugaya Toshirou had not left her thoughts once during that class, to her dismay and thorough annoyance.

"_I'm acting like those bitc-girls back at academy," she_ thought, packing up her books in forced laziness.

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced wryly to an already half empty classroom.

Rino grinned at Asahana, "See you later."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your definition of later is tomorrow, right?" he added slyly.

Rino scowled, "Of course." She slipped her bag over her left shoulder.

"Oh yeah,' Asahana added with a grin.

"What?"

"It's Yosai, not "Asahana-kun"," He waved then disappeared out the door.

Rino blinked, _'Yosai, huh?'_

With a smile, she raced out of the classroom with renewed determination, _"I need to find out why Hitsugaya-taichou was sitting outside my classroom."_

Filled with unnatural amounts of stamina, she tore out of the school, halting only to sense for signs of familiar reiatsu.

"_Where is he?_" she thought as she scanned her surroundings for a trace of his reiatsu.

There was none.

Rino cursed her luck, _"Might as well get back to Urahara-san."_

Sighing, she slowly ambled towards Urahara Shop, subconsciously, rubbing her daffodil seal.

A thought struck her as the shop slid into view.

"_I can't go to school if I'm fighting a rebellion, can I?"_

She frowned, shuddering at the thought of using a chappy. She pushed the thought away and greeted Ururu with a wave.

"Doing the chores?" Rino asked.

She nodded meekly.

Rino gazed accusingly at the red-head on the verandah, "Aren't you supposed to be helping too, Jinta-kun?"

He scowled. "Kisuke-san wants to talk to you," he pointed behind him, ignoring her question.

Rino nodded, making no effort to walk around him. He reluctantly shuffled to the side. She flashed a smile at Ururu before stepping inside.

"Urahara-san, you wanted to talk to me?" Her voice traveled through the shop.

She skipped past the dusty shelves and into the main room where Tessai, Urahara and Yoruichi sat.

"_Knights of the Round Table,"_ She silently mused as she greeted the trio, "Where is Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rino couldn't help but ask.

"He's out," Urahara replied with a shrug, "You only want to know about him?" he added surreptitiously, hiding a smile behind his fan.

"No!" Rino protested, blushing faintly, "I just thought Rangiku-san and Koutarou-kun would be with him."

"Ah… Well Koutarou-kun is on patrol, I believe," he said, fanning himself lazily

Rino smiled, "Arigatou, Urahara-san," Rino turned to face the dark-skinned woman beside him.

"Did you find anything, Yoruichi-san?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

The woman shook her head.

Rino sighed, "Well then, I'm going to go help Koutarou-kun patrol," she began to gently ease out of her gigai.

"NO!" Yoruichi sharply interjected.

Rino looked up, startled. She was half out of her gigai.

"No," Yoruichi repeated, a little quieter. Her eyes dulled, "It's not safe for you, especially-"

"-in _my_ condition?" Rino harshly finished, "I know… but I can't just sit still while the others are out their at the risk of being attacked."

"Then don't," Urahara replied, "Keep increasing your Kidou? If you're lucky, it might recover faster."

Rino nodded, feeling hope blossom in her chest. She reluctantly re-entered her gigai only to be stopped by Tessai.

"You'll recover faster in soul form," He advised.

She thanked him and exited the gigai. It was a bit unnerving to see her replica lying lifeless on the floor. She then dragged the gigai to her room, murmuring goodbye to the trio.

"_I need to find Taichou."_

**IFYOUGUESSEDANOTHERPAGEBREAKTHENYOUGUESSEDCORRECTLY**

_Somewhere in the Real world_

The figure frowned though a trace of excitement could be seen in his smoky black eyes.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, you say?"

The second figure nodded, "Really Shou, I'm not lying."

Smoky black eyes crinkled in amusement, "I believe you. *_Censored*_ told you, hmm?"

"Yeah."

A shout.

The second figure grinned, "Phase one complete."

"Really now… then we'd better get ready for Phase Two."

**()/\/\|=G ANOTHER LINE BREAK!**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino tentatively tapped the dark-haired boy's shoulder.

Koutarou spun around in surprise, "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "You should be recuperating!"

Rino brushed him off, "Where is Hitsugaya-taichou?"

He shrugged, turning away.

She glared accusingly at the boy, "You know, don't you?"

"No," he replied, a little _too_ quickly.

Rino narrowed her eyes, "_Where is he?_" she repeated in a dangerously low voice.

"Not here," Koutarou observed, carefully edging away.

"I know that," Rino snapped, "Where is he!-"

"Where is who?" a voice coolly inquired from behind her.

Rino swiveled around with a start.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Koutarou bowed.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou," Rino stammered, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"_Stop blushing,_" she silently scolded.

"And… um, why were you at school?" She blurted.

He crossed his arms, "To watch over you under Yoruichi's orders."

"Oh," Rino blushed even harder, if that was possible.

The tension was broken by the loud, insistent beeping of Koutarou's phone.

"Hollow," he remarked, gratefully slipping away.

Rino nodded then hurriedly excused herself, muttering about homework.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, then turned away slowly… To be greeted, by the grinning face of Asahana Yosai.

* * *

_Urahara Shop_

Rino's eyes widened when Hitsugaya Toshirou staggered into the room, blood streaked down the side of his face. Her cup of tea clattered onto the table.

The table "gleefully" sucked up the remaining contents

"T-Taichou?! Wh-what happened to you?" Rino stared.

"Nothing," the boy croaked as Yoruichi steadied him.

"What do you mean, _nothing_," Rino replied, her tone incredulous.

"I mean nothing." Hitsugaya snapped as Urahara applied salve to his wounds.

Rino flinched at his tone, "Hai taichou," she murmured, getting up.

Blinking back tears she walked towards her room.

"Wait!"

Rino didn't dare turn around in case he saw the tears streaking down her face, (_feeling a little repetitive are we?)_

"What?" she muttered, resisting the urge to hunch over and sulk.

"Be careful of your friend, Asahana."

Rino spun around, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" She angrily shouted, whirling away from him. Charging into her room, she gave him one final glare then slid the door shut with a resounding bang.

The remaining occupants flinched, still seated at the table.

Urahara's fan snapped open, "Yare, Yare, what did happen, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I was attacked." He slowly replied, his face darkened.

"By Kaiyuki's classmate."

**HIHO!HIHO!ITSOFFTOPAGEBREAKIGO!WITHASOMETHINGSOMETHINGETC.**

_Next Day – School_

"Yo, Kaiyuki-sama!"

Rino twitched. She slowly turned around,

"Ohayo, Asahana-kun." She darkly replied.

'That's Yosai,' he corrected before quickly assuming his previous act: an innocent face of mock humbleness.

She glared at him.

"_Be careful of your friend, Asahana."_

Rino flinched at the memory, and swiftly buried it.

His grin broadened, "Ya wanna come over this afternoon?"

Rino looked at him in surprise, "Huh?"

He deflated slightly, "Oh, are you busy?"

"No," Rino replied reassuringly, "It was just so sudden."

He brightened again, "So you can come?"

"Yeah."

His apple-green eyes crinkled in delight, "Okay then! Anyway, let's get to class, Kaiyuki-_sama_."

She shot him a glare but never-the-less obliged.

_**SFS:LFJSLDKJFLSDJFAHHHESMAKINGTHEMOVEAFKSDLFHSHF:**_

Rino gave a start when the Mexican Hat Dance shrilled out of Asahana's pocket.

Luckily, it was lunch time.

Yosai glanced at the phone and swore.

Rino eyed him curiously. "What's up?"

"My mum," he mouthed as he sidled away from the group.

Rino grinned, "Good luck," She mouthed back.

He walked away, and gave, what Rino thought, Meira a wary glance.

Meira cast any suspicion aside with a little smile, "I get along much better with his mum then he does," She explained with a tragic shrug.

Rino bit back a laugh, "Ouch."

The red-head nodded adopting a thoughtful expression, 'Do you have a phone?'

Rino, nodded, then after a "quick" ransack of bag, produced a new phone in her hand

"Wow!" Meira squealed, "That's an awesome phone you have."

Rino replied, "Thanks!"

The teen grinned, "Can I have you're number? Mine is…"

"Wa-wait," Rino put in as she trawled through the phone for her contacts list. She lighted up when she found it.

However, trading phone numbers was postponed due to Yosai's return.

"Yo!" He called, lifting a hand in the air.

"Welcome back Yosai-kun." Meira exclaimed.

He stiffened slightly, then smiled. "Thanks Mei."

Rino shuffled over to make space for him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

* * *

_That afternoon…_

Rino bit back a shriek of excitement as the bell rang. Ekurano-sensei carefully scanned the classroom for movement.

"Class… Dismissed," He pronounced after a final glare at Yosai.

Rino could feel a goofy grin spread across her face.

"_This is my first time being invited to someone's place!"_ She silently exclaimed.

Yosai burst out laughing at her expression, "Come on, Beppin, we gotta catch the bus!"

"Hai!" Rino replied as he dragged her at top speed towards a bus stop she never knew existed.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Meira and the whole group there as well.

Meira grinned at Rino, "Yo! Rino-chan!" she then scowled at Yosai, who smiled.

"She's coming home with me."

The group nodded in mutual agreement.

"I don't think I've ever been on a bus before," Rino commented quietly.

"_Huh… Buses in Seireitei,"_ She burst out laughing as she imagined Zaraki-taichou on a bus, then cringed inwardly at the thought.

"_It'd be war…"_

The group stared at her strangely, "Ya okay?"

Rino looked up, "Oh! I'm, ah… Fine."

Yosai laughed again as Rino fixed the bus with a scrutinizing glare.

"Never been on a bus before?"

'That's what I just said.'

He grabbed her wrist, "Well then, c'mon!"

Meira gave the bus driver an angelic smile, "She forgot her bus pass."

The driver grunted then waved his hand.

Rino bowed in gratitude.

Another bout of strange looks.

Asahana laughed as he sat down, pulling Rino down beside him.

"You're so polite."

Rino scowled, "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope!" he closed his eyes, "It's part of your charm."

**________________-------------------------------------------__________________**

Rino gazed around in awe, _"A _unit_… elevator – that's what Asahana-kun said, right? Or was it a lift?"_

Yosai stared at Rino in disbelief, "You've never been in an _Apartment_?! –A unit?!"

Rino blushed and shook her head, "I transferred from a school in, uh, the farmlands."

He shook his head, "You've missed out on _so much_!" He exclaimed in mock horror as they entered his apartment.

Rino laughed, "I guess."

"One sec," he said, gesturing for her to take a seat. He then slipped into the bathroom.

"Okay," Rino replied twirling a loose ringlet in her finger. She warily approached the TV, _"You listened in class, right Kai?"_

("_Cough-of course-cough_")

Rino sighed, then releasing her ringlet she gently picked up the remote.

"Yo! I'm back."

Rino turned to face her friend_)_, a grin on her face.

The remote clattered onto the ground.

Rino stared at him, horror flooded throughout her body.

"Y-you… you…" She was trembling, deep-violet eyes dilated to the size of saucers.

Yosai grinned at her shocked expression, running a hand through his newly _cut_, **red** hair.

"Surprised?"

Rino used all of her willpower on remaining calm.

"Who wouldn't be," she replied harshly, "if their _friend_ turned out to be-"

"I'm not Touya," he cut in coldly, "_Ayako _Yosai. I'm his twin brother."

Her brain seemed to refuse this though the truth was right there.

"Yosa – _Ayako_-kun," she corrected flatly. "Let me guess, you're also a shinigami."

He flinched at her tone, genuinely hurt by Rino's sudden change in attitude.

"It's just a different look and last name!" he protested, "I'm still you're friend, the guy you knew!"

But she ignored him. "Meira is your sister."

He nodded, "But we didn't want to lie to-"

"But you did." She cut in, her face void of emotion.

"But you did." She repeated, her tone soft. Yosai took a step forward.

"Please," he begged, "Just listen to me."

Rino crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. "Fine."

He sighed, "Join us."

Rino staggered back in shock. "Wh-WHAT?"

Ayako held out a hand, "Please, we're fighting for the sake of creating a better world."

Rino snorted at this, "You betray me and now you want me to join you?"

"So you're refusing?" he said after a moments' silence.

"Yes."

The kind, cocky but fun loving teen she knew, disappeared. Ayako Yosai adopted, or really, unveiled an icy expression. Green eyes hard, he stared at her coldly.

"Then we're enemies, _Kaiyuki-_san."

Rino flinched at the drastic change in tone. "That's not what I want. I just-"

"Kindly leave," he cut in, "Or I'll make you."

Rino blinked back tears as she left the apartment.

"Yosai…"

("_Hitsugaya-taichou was right.")_ Kaisoumiraa observed.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Rino shouted in her head, then sprinted in the general direction of Urahara Shop, her tears masked by the falling rain.

* * *

_Urahara Shop_

"Where is Kaiyuki?" Hitsugaya asked, ending the brooding silence.

"Oh, she texted to say that she had gone to a friend's house," Urahara replied.

"At this time?!"

"Seems so."

"She deserves a bit of fun, Taichou." Matsumoto cut in. "After all, Soul Society is going to send help so she won't be desperately needed."

Hitsugaya frowned, "I guess…"

"Guess all you like," Yoruichi cut in, "But we still haven't found their hideout. Not eve a _trace_ of reiatsu!"

A collective sigh.

"I'm going to Soul Society." Hitsugaya said, "There's something I'd like to check, plus, Central 46 have lifted their orders."

"Okay."

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She wiped the last of her tears away with a single thought.

She was _lost._

Rain bucketed down, drenching her already drenched self.

"I'm sorry," a voice murmured into her ear as he shoved her out of the gigai.

"Leaders' orders."

Then darkness.

* * *

_Urahara Shop_

Now Koutarou and Matsumoto were worried.

"How long do you normally stay at a friends place for?" He asked Yoruichi in a worried tone.

She shrugged.

"It's getting late," Matsumoto mumbled, "I think I'll call her."

"By all means do and then contact Hitsugaya-taich-"

"No need," a voice interrupted, "I'm back."

His face darkened, "With _very_ bad news."

He scanned the room.

"But before that, where's Kaiyuki?"

Silence.

"Well?!"

"We, um, don't know… Taichou." Koutarou replied, then braced himself for the worst.

It didn't come.

Hitsugaya deflated and for once, he seemed to act like his appearance.

"Then this is bad… _Very_ bad."

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino _

Consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks, along with the voice of the _last_ person she wanted to hear from.

'Hey Rino-chan, miss me?'

'No.'

'Aww, c'mon, you shouldn't tell lies like that.'

Rino dug her nails into her palm to restrain from killing her visitor.

The person approached her, placing his hand over hers, 'Relax…you might as well get comfortable.'

Rino could feel the hatred well up inside her.

'What do _you_ want,' she spat.

'Open you eyes and you'll see.'

Rino reluctantly opened her eyes, 'What?' she asked flatly, 'All I see is your hideous face.'

A smile of pure evil appeared on his face as he leant in close.

'You always thought you were _so _great,' he whispered into her ear, amused, 'but now who's better?'

'What are you talking about?' she narrowed her eyes, edging away.

He smirked, 'Sanbantai, Thirteenth Seat…and _graduated_.'

Rino flinched, 'How?! Six years haven't passed…'

'Oh,' he mocked, 'didn't I mention? I was _adopted_ by a noble.'

'No wonder,' Rino muttered, 'So what's a _freak_ like you, doing in a rebellion when you could _kill _yourself being rich.

'That's none of your business,' he replied with a grin, 'But this…is.'

Rino's eyes widened when he locked eyes with her, 'You _wouldn't_…' she whispered.

'Oh I would Rino-chan, oh I would…'

Before Rino could resist he had stolen away the only thing she hadn't given him, her _first_ kiss.

He took a few steps back as if to admire Rino's enraged expression. Hatred emanated like waves of heat in a desert.

"First kiss, huh?"

Rino opened her mouth to speak only to be kissed once more.

"So it was true," a voice flatly interrupted.

Rino's eyes widened. _"No… Not now, please not now."_

Touya stood up slowly.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou," He drawled, "You found us."

Rino craned her neck to see the breathtaking view of Hitsugaya-taichou leaning against the prison walls.

"I CAN EXPLA-"

"Shut up," He snarled, cutting her off. He fixed Touya under his icy gaze. "Where is your leader?"

Touya smirked, "Leader? You mean leaders."

He frowned. "Tell me!"

Touya ignored him then turned to face Rino, "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot."

He knelt forward, and Rino instinctively reeled back.

"Happy birthday."

Rino's eyes widened. "What?" She looked away confused.

"You still remember it?" she whispered in surprised.

'Are you _done _yet?' Hitsugaya interjected, he refused to listen to their conversation though his heart was secretly taking notes.

Tears pricked up in her deep violet eyes. "Oh sorry," She smiled sadly, 'do what you want.'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as the girl slumped, ready to face whatever fate deemed necessary.

'Fine.'

Touya scowled when the taichou and his ex-girlfriend disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"Why are you rescuing me?' Rino whispered, 'I thought you had to ki-"

"Capture alive, if possible," Hitsugaya interrupted, quoting central 46, "So that you can be trialed."

Rino was too exhausted to argue her innocence, "I was kidnapped."

Hitsugaya said nothing. Carrying her in his arms, he continued to shunpo towards Urahara Shop.

Rino closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA –TAICHOU!" was the first thing he saw as he neared the humble shop. He scowled.

"I told them _not _to." He muttered furiously.

Bracing himself for the worst, he warily stepped inside.

The worst came.

A huge bucket of confetti was promptly emptied onto his head, followed by a face-full of balloons.

"MATSUMOTO!"

The blonde appeared, grin equipped, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAICHOU!" She didn't notice Rino under the colossal pile of confetti.

"Did you find Kaiyuki-san? I'm sure her friend will understa-" Koutarou trailed off, as the confetti spiraled to the ground.

"KAIYUKI-SAN?!"

The white-haired taichou scowled. "She was kidnapped by Ayako Touya and Ayako Yosai."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Is that why you went by yourself?"

He nodded.

Rino stirred slightly in her sleep, "Happy Birthday, Toshirou-kun," she whispered.

Hitsugaya allowed the faintest smile to appear on his lips, 'Happy Birthday, Kaiyuki.'

* * *

_And that's the end of a ridiculously long chapter…typed by Nettie (Paralysistracks) Go read her fanfics…coz even though she thinks they're bad, they're not! '_

_You should have seen the comments she put in…=='' was tempted to leave them…but I figured it would ruin the mood…but I left the page breaks alone…as you probably saw…I hope. (otherwise you're blind)_

_Anyway…please don't kill me, and I'm just issuing a warning…seeing as there are less people who want to read my ff (I judge from reviews) I'll update slower…*shrugs*_

_Now to a brighter note…_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:__ JaggerjaquesShizuka, KurokamiHaruhi, machao and Yuki Rein…I really appreciated your reviews…they really made my day…days* xD_

_So this preview is for you guys…_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

'_This _is going to help me achieve Bankai?' Rino eyed the suit skeptically, 'What's going to happen?'

'Well,' Urahara said, holding his invention lovingly, 'it forces your Zanpakuto to materialize in a physical form, and then,' he paused in an attempt to create a dramatic effect, 'that's for your Zanpakuto to decide.'

Rino glanced at her Zanpakuto then at the suit. The ribbons glinted in the artificial light.

'So all I have to do is stab that…_suit_?'

'Iie.'

'Okay…' She took a deep breath, 'Here goes…'

* * *

_There we go…not cliffy this time, coz I feel nice-ish =D_

_If you have it in your heart to press the green button below…please do, and write nice stuff…ideas, anything! =D it really makes my day…and maybe I'll update faster?_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	14. Piñata Taichou

_

* * *

_

To Nettie: ARE YOU HAPPY I UPLOADED!! =='

_To everyone else: I AM SO FLIPPIN' SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!!! =[_

_But I have a great reason: well ya see…the story's too long to relay…^^'' I'm disappointed in all you readers…-.-_

_ANYWAY…this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers…especially **musicbee **and **KurokamiHaruhi **who truly made my day…week…night – same thing._

_And once again…this was typed up by **Paralysistracks **she didn't put in page breaks this time O.o'' and ignore the changing quotation marks…_

_Anyhow…enjoy~_

_p.s. Last chapter explanation: It was Rino and Hitsugaya's birthday and yes its on the same day…_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Piñata Taichou**

'Ohayo minna-san' Rino said brightly as she entered the main room.

Koutarou and Matsumoto fixed her with a somber stare.

"What?"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!"

Rino cringed, 'It's okay… the only person I ever told was Touya-kun,' she soothed. Her joyful aura dissolved replaced by a composed silence.

Hitsugaya stared at the floor with renewed interest, his arms folded across his chest.

Rino suddenly stood up and without notice, threw herself at Urahara's knees.

'WILL YOU HELP ME GAIN BAN KAI?' She asked.

'Ban kai, you say?' Urahara adopted a thoughtful look. Before Hitsugaya could protest, the shop keeper held up a hand.

'There _is _a way you can do it in three days, _but,_ the chance of succession is _very _low.'

'I'll do it,' Rino replied, a determined look in her eyes, 'whatever it takes.'

Matsumoto could sense the anguish around Rino, _'She's going to lose it if she isn't able to get stronger.'_

Hitsugaya frowned, 'Are you sure, Kaiyuki?'

'Yes.'

'Fine.'

* * *

_Noon..._

Rino huddled into a ball as she nursed her emotional wounds.

'You shouldn't cry by yourself.'

Rino bit her lip, 'What would you know?'

He placed himself beside her, 'After all, there are only so many prodigies in the world. We should stick together.'

Rino laughed quietly, puzzled at this change of character.

'He kissed me, you know…' She sniffled, 'it wasn't the other way around.'

Silence.

Finally, he replied.

'I know.'

'Taichou…'

'Yes?'

'Can I call you Toshirou?'

'No.'

Rino scowled.

'There are only so many prodigies in this world,' she mimicked, 'so we should stick together.' She paused.

'And sticking together means first names.'

'No.

'Yes.'

'_No._'

'_Yes._'

'NO!'

'YES!'

Matsumoto, Koutarou, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta crept into the room one by one as the Taichou and subordinate onslaughted each other with 'YES!' and 'NO!'

Seven pairs of eyes swung from boy to girl as the exchange increased in volume.

'FINE!' Hitsugaya _finally _concluded.

Rino smiled triumphantly, 'Okay Toshirou-kun.'

The pair froze when they _finally_ noticed their gathered audience.

Blushing, they silently brushed past the audience. 'We need to train' the pair excused in unison, leaving the gaping crowd behind.

* * *

_That afternoon_

'_This _is going to help me achieve Ban kai?' Rino eyed the suit skeptically. 'What's going to happen?'

'Well,' Urahara said, holding his invention lovingly, 'It forces your zanpakuto to materialize and then,' he paused to create a dramatic effect.

'That's for your zanpakuto to decide.'

Rino eyed her zanpakuto warily. The ribbons glinted in the artificial light.

'So all I have to do is stab that suit?'

'Yup!'

'Okay,' She took a deep breath. 'Here goes…'

* * *

_Somewhere in the real world_

'She _escaped_?!' A voice shrieked. 'You let her _escape_?!"

'Yes mum… Sorry.'

The woman instantly calmed down.

'That's okay sweetie,' she cooed. Her red hair tumbled past her shoulder framing a perfect face with large, almond-shaped green eyes. 'You'll kill her anyway… Right?'

'Yes mum.'

She blew a kiss.

'Now where is your idiot brother?' She demanded, giving the word 'mood swings' a new meaning.

'Yosai is with Mizuyaki-sama.'

'Oh, the black-eyed werewolf,' she snorted, examining her nails. 'Well, get him for me later, okay?'

'Yes mum.'

* * *

_Under Urahara shop_

Koutarou calmly surveyed the scene before him… there wasn't one.

The first thing Kaisoumiraa did when she materialized was throw her arms around Hitsugaya Toshirou.

'So this is your cru-'

'Shut it Kai!' Rino interrupted, hastily preventing the silver-haired girl from finishing her sentence. She turned to Urahara, eyebrows raised.

'_This _is going to help me achieve ban kai?!'

Urahara shrugged helplessly, 'It's up to your zanpakuto.'

'That's right,' Kaisoumiraa taunted as she fixed the white-haired Taichou with a scrutinizing look. 'Anyway, I can see why you li-'

'_Shut it_.' Rino cut in once again. 'Stop playing around.'

Kaisoumiraa paused, silver eyes gleaming.

'Fine… Let's play.'

Rino shivered at the tone.

'Okay…'

* * *

_Two hours later…_

'They're still at it…' Koutarou muttered as the clash between Rino and Kaisoumiraa continued.

'It's still her first zanpakuto,' Yoruichi whispered in awe. 'She can't have picked the right one on the first go… right?!'

As if on cue, the blade shattered. Rino back flipped away before parrying with another zanpakuto.

The audience sighed.

_This was going to take a long time._

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Prodigy versus Prodigy's reflection… Who's going to win?

He sighed, allowing his eyes to follow Rino's swift movement.

She held a Haineko look-a-like in her hand. The field was spotted with them, along with Hyourinamaru and other various zanpakutos in shi kai state.

Koutarou gave a start when Rino's blade split and she picked up Hakuko.

'Is that her shi kai?' he asked, his unbreaking gaze still trained on the girl, 'copying other zanpakutos?! But she never used shi kai on me…'

Hitsugaya wondered to what extent was this ability able to mimic.

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'_What's with all this zanpakutos shi kais?! I've never seen half of them!'_

Kaisoumiraa smiled, reading her thoughts.

'I document all the blades you've touched with mine and their shi kai… as long as you know their name.'

Rino blocked another blow, and she could start to feel the strain on her blade.

'What if they haven't achieved shi kai?'

'Doesn't matter… They get one eventually, so I'm able to get it anyway.' She shrugged.

Rino's eyes widened, 'So you could foretell someone's shi kai?!'

'If you put it that way, then yes.'

'So you foretold mine before I achieved it?!' Koutarou blurted out.

Kaisoumiraa nodded, then deftly broke Rino's blade… or more like staff.

Rino cringed, and picked up a Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, as exhaustion curled itself around him.

* * *

_Late that night..._

'Okay! That's enough,' Urahara shouted as he broke the form of Kaisoumiraa's materialization. The suit collapsed to the ground.

Rino swayed slightly as blood dripped out of her wounds. Gold-streaked ringlets plastered to her neck with sweat, and her robes hanging in tatters: she looked like she needed a good night's rest.

Hitsugaya, who had been dozing lightly, opened his eyes. He looked taken aback.

Rino smiled weakly, 'I _will _achieve ban…' she fainted before finishing her sentence.

Hitsugaya caught her before she hit the ground, and then turned to face Urahara.

'She's going to _die _if she keeps this up.'

'We noticed,' Yoruichi put in, 'I didn't think she'd work so hard…'

The woman shook her head, 'But she won't stop, will she?'

'I'll try talking to her,' Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

_Next morning – Kaiyuki Rino_

'_Pain… the pain, ow, the pain.'_ Rino opened her eyes, only to be enveloped by blinding light.

'Perfect, more pain, I mean pain… ow.' She blinked rapidly, her vision adjusting to the morning sun streaming into the room.

'Huh… I'm in an actual bed.'

The sound of breathing reached her ears, and it wasn't hers. Rolling over, Rino was greeted by a face full of white hair.

Crying out in alarm, Rino forgot to stop rolling and tumbled straight off the bed and into the lap of Hitsugaya Toshirou.

He woke up with a start, to see a bandaged, barely dressed Rino, sprawled on his lap.

Their next cry was in unison.

'AAAAAH!?'

Rino struggled to get off the boy who at the same time was fighting to stand up.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Rino repeated over and over again as she got into an upright position. Her gold streaks caught the morning rays of light as her ringlets tumbled over her shoulders.

'You scared me!'

'Sorry,' Hitsugaya muttered, not looking at her, his cheeks the palest pink, 'I was, uh, guarding you.'

Rino raised an eyebrow, 'Guarding while asleep… Toshirou, as my Taichou, you should be _ashamed_.'

He seemed unable to say anything, so he just stared at the floor.

Rino glanced down at herself. She blushed bright red and leaped onto the bed, hastily tugging at the sheets around her.

Hitsugaya, still leaning on the bed, sighed.

'Kaiyuki-'

'Rino,' she corrected.

'_Rino_… I think,' He paused.

'You think… Yes, I know.'

The blush deepened.

'That's not what I mean,' He replied, scowling.

Rino laughed.

'What I'm saying is that-'

'is tha-' a grin spread across her face.

'STOP INTERUPPTING ME!'

'Sorry.'

'Now,' the Taichou frowned, 'I think you should stop trying to achieve ban kai… at least not in such a sho-'

'No.' Rino cut in resolutely.

'But-'

'No.'

'YOU MIGHT DIE!'

Rino dove deeper into her sheets.

'Toshirou, if you were betrayed by Matsumoto, it would hurt, yes?'

Silence.

'Yes… It would,' he replied softly.

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

'Would you kill yourself to rid the pain?'

Hitsugaya was silent at this.

'It hurts,' Rino whispered. 'So bad… I want to be stronger, so that next time… it won't hurt so badly.'

Hitsugaya darkened as his thoughts wondered to Kusaka.

_'You wouldn't want to know me then…'_

'Will you betray me?' Rino asked quietly.

'No… not in this life at least,' Hitsugaya replied. 'I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt.'

'The guilt, huh?' Rino laughed awkwardly. 'Then the Ayakos must be made of stone.'

'So I'm an ice cube?' He said, recalling the clearing.

Rino blushed, 'I didn't mean that…'

'Really?' Hitsugaya wryly remarked.

'Yeah, you're more like a… a, piñata!'

'A piñata?' he echoed in disbelief.

'Yeah,' Rino giggled, 'On the surface, good looking.'

She paused.

'And bashed open… Even better.'

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

'Out of all the confessions I've ever heard, I've never been described as a… _piñata_.'

'That wasn't a confession,' Rino hurriedly clarified.

Hitsugaya smiled wryly, 'I know… That's what I like about you… you don't barrage me with hugs and kisses the second I step into your sight.'

Rino smirked, 'Now I know how to annoy you.'

He scowled in return, 'Don't even _think _about it.'

The mood dimmed slightly.

'I _will_ achieve ban kai in three days… and you won't stop me,' Rino stated softly.

'I know. And afterwards…' he hesitated, 'you can bash me all you want.'

Rino smiled.

'Oh, I will. I want to see what lollies spill out.'

Hitsugaya stood up. 'Well, I tried…'

'…and failed.' Rino added.

'Orosai.'

He strode to the door.

'Wait!'

'What?'

Rino snuggled into her pillow.

'Stay… I don't want to be alone again.'

Hitsugaya slowly sat back down.

'Fine, but if I disappear-'

'You won't,' Rino interjected, 'or you'll be _more _than bashed.'

'Threatening isn't a good habit.' He remarked.

'But it works.'

A sigh.

'You should get a bit more sleep… it's still early.'

'Fine, but one move and you'll be the one in bed.'

'Threats again… but fine.'

'Night.'

'Morning…'

* * *

_Breakfast – Kaiyuki Rino_

'Ohayo!' Rino exclaimed as she marched into the room, bandage-free.

Hitsugaya followed, a faint smile on his lips.

'Ohayo, Kaiyuki-san, Ohayo Hitsugaya-taichou,' Urahara lightly called. He turned to face Rino, 'Are you going to continue?' He asked seriously.

'Yes,' she replied, her tone resolute.

Yoruichi, Matsumoto and Koutarou stared at Hitsugaya-taichou.

'I tried,' he muttered, sitting down.

Rino smirked, kneeling down beside him, 'And failed.'

Matsumoto glanced at Rino, then at her Taichou. She exchanged a secretive smile with Yoruichi.

Koutarou bit his lip and stared at his breakfast.

'I'm ready,' Rino announced, running through the last of her warm ups.

'Very well… Let's go.'

Rino slowly climbed down into the 'basement'

Wasting no time, she stabbed her Zanpakuto.

A scowling Kaisoumiraa materialized, hands on hips.

'All that love and you blocked me out! You wouldn't even listen to my advice!'

'You were talking?' Rino grabbed the nearest zanpakuto, shooting the materialization a puzzled look.

'YES!'

'Oh well… It's in the past, now let's do it.'

Kaisoumiraa nodded. She snickered as they passed the white-haired Taichou.

'Piñata… hurt my master and you got _me _to _talk _to.'

Hitsugaya winced. _Piñata…not your dream nickname._

'Piñata?' Matsumoto curiously inquired.

'None of your business.'

* * *

_Sorry…that was a weird ending…anyway here's the preview: Special thanks after =D_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Rino stumbled into her room, a triumphant grin on her face.

'Please don't do this ever again.' Hitsugaya muttered as he set her down, 'I don't think our hearts could take it.'

Rino laughed as she hurriedly dressed her wounds.

'Shintai Kaisoumiraa… my ban kai.' She whispered.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'Shintai… interesting. NOW GET TO BED!'

'Yeah, yeah Piñata boy, what do you think I'm doing?' Rino grumbled as she settled into bed.

'Annoying me?' he muttered.

Rino grinned, 'That, I could arrange.'

'Please don't.'

'Night Toshirou, see you in the morning…'

'Just don't die…'

'In my sleep? I'm a bit too young.'

Hitsugaya scoffed, 'That only worked when you were alive… 120 years old isn't exactly young.'

'121 years old… Thank you very much.'

'Orosai! Just sleep!'

'Hai! Toshirou-taichou.'

* * *

_No cliffy either…how nice of me – And now you know her Ban kai O.o' But I'm not telling you what Shintai means…yet. Anywayys...'_

_SPECIAL FREAKING THANKS TO__: xxParalysisMelody, frozen ice cream, machao, KurokamiHaruhi, stormwolf527, JaggerjaquesShizuka, KikmaruEijiFan15121, musicbee and finally, KuranAkarixx._

_You people are an awesome existence on this planet…try not to die =D_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	15. The Iris Blooms

_OH MY FLIPPIN' GOSH….thankyou SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! Because of that…and __**Paralysistracks**__I have this chapter here for you (reviewers) in less then a week...=D Happy? 'Cause I sure am…_

_So…I'd just like to explain why the chapter is called 'The Iris Blooms' and no I did not pick a random flower for the title…it was for a reason._

_The Iris means 'the happiness of the believer' which is (hehe) from Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna so yeah…it probably represent Hitsugaya's feelings xD_

_Thnx so much for reviews…hopeya review once again:_

_This chapter is dedicated to who's been with this ff since the beginning…-ish and ALL NEW REVIEWERS: Chibi Fox-chan, -Mistress Yumi Hitsugaya-, HitsugayaDream, Akiy0s, Prince Cl0ud9 and I'm a so sorry if I forgot your name too please tell me =[ and I'll put YOUR name in the next chapter…MWAHAHAHA what an honor…_

_Lol jks_

_SO ENJOY~! _

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Iris Blooms…**

_That evening – Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'You really shouldn't push yourself so hard,' he remarked as Rino staggered towards her room.

'Shut up and help me,' she grumbled back, wincing as his hand brushed against a wound.

'Sorry,' he murmured.

'It's okay, I'm fine.'

'No you are _not_,' Hitsugaya retorted as she plonked herself on the bed.

'Yes I am… it's just a few minor cuts and scratches.'

'_Minor!?_' he echoed in disbelief. 'At this rate you're going to die of blood loss.'

'Am _not_,' she shot back as she applied salve to the wounds.

'Are too, look at yourself,' he exclaimed, leaning against a wall.

'I'm looking,' Rino replied, 'and I seem _very _much _alive_.'

'Barely,' he muttered.

Rino sighed, 'Get out for a sec.'

'Why? Oh… right, okay.'

He stepped out of the room, sliding the door shut.

_('Master, I am disappointed in you…')_

Hitsugaya cringed, _'Why…?'_

_('For blocking me out.')_

'_Oh… well-'_

'You can come back in if you want.'

_('You're going to block me again?')_

Silence.

The dragon sighed.

Rino grinned as Hitsugaya slid the door open, 'Ne, Toshirou…Do you like the beach?'

'No…'

'Good,' Rino pulled the sheets over her, 'that's one place I'm definitely taking you.'

The white-haired taichou scowled, 'Do you like the beach or like annoying me?'

'I hate the beach but the latter is fun.'

'Great.'

Teal-green eyes scanned the room for movement and danger.

Rino laughed, 'Are you going to stand at the door for the whole night acting like a security guard?'

He shrugged, 'That's why I'm here…'

'Fine, while you're at that, you can regulate the room temperature,' Rino flashed a grin as she settled into the bed.

Hitsugaya scowled, 'What am I, an air conditioner?'

'Pretty much piñata boy.'

The scowl deepened. 'Go to bed.'

'The room is too hot…' she complained.

'Kaiyuki…'

'Rino,' she corrected.

'JUST GO TO BED!'

'I am in bed,' Rino shot back.

'Then SLEEP!'

'Fine…'

Hitsugaya gave an exasperated sigh.

'It's still too hot,' Rino muttered quietly as she kicked off her sheets.

'Quit complaining,' he growled back.

'Whatever, Piñata-taichou.'

'Stop calling me-'

'Night Toshirou.'

After a bit of muttering and grumbling a reply was finally given.

'Night.'

* * *

_Rebellion Headquarters_

'Ne, Touya nii-san, what _was _Phase one?'

Touya snickered at his little sister, 'That's none of your business, Mei.'

'That's Mei-_ra_.'

'Whatever.'

'Touya!' A voice called out.

'Ah, nii-san… did you enjoy your time with my ex?'

Yosai narrowed his eyes, 'Phase two has been completed, we are to draw the enemy here and distract them.'

Touya scoffed at his twin, 'We? You'll just get in the way.'

Apple-green eyes narrowed. 'Shut it Touya, _we_ have work to do. Phase Three begins in two days.'

Meira scowled at her blue-eyed brother, 'I hope Rino kills you!'

Touya laughed at this, 'Keep on hoping Mei-chan, 'cause it's not gonna happen.'

'Mei-RA!' she yelled back.

'SWEETHEART,' a voice shrieked from the next room, 'SHUT UP!'

'Yes mother,' the siblings muttered in unison.

* * *

_Urahara shop – In the afternoon (Next day)_

'The third day is nearly over,' Matsumoto exclaimed in relief as the audience watched the heart-wrenching clash between Rino and Kaisoumiraa.

Hitsugaya Toshirou, however, achieved the impossible: keeping his gorgeous face perfectly void of emotion, though his eyes darted around, tracking Rino's movement.

Drenched in sweat, Rino staggered back as her Zanpakuto shattered, she paused then called over her shoulder, 'Go back inside! Make dinner or something… it's distracting to see you look at me like I'm about to die!'

She stumbled to the left.

'Please…' she murmured, her tone pleading.

'Fine,' Yoruichi replied. Then, with Urahara's permission, ushered the crowd upstairs.

The only one remaining was Urahara, who held the form… allowing Kaisoumiraa to remain materialized.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

Rino stumbled into her room, a triumphant grin on her face.

'Please don't do this ever again.' Hitsugaya muttered as he set her down, 'I don't think our hearts could take it.'

Rino laughed as she hurriedly dressed her wounds.

'Shintai(1) Kaisoumiraa… my ban kai.' She whispered.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, 'Shintai… interesting. NOW GET TO BED!'

'Yeah, yeah Piñata boy, what do you think I'm doing?' Rino grumbled as she settled into bed.

'Annoying me?' he muttered.

Rino grinned, 'That, I could arrange.'

'Please don't.'

'Night Toshirou, see you in the morning…'

'Just don't die…'

'In my sleep? I'm a bit too young.'

Hitsugaya scoffed, 'That only worked when you were alive… 120 years old isn't exactly young.'

'121 years old… Thank you very much.'

'Urusai! Just sleep!'

'Hai! Toshirou-taichou.'

* * *

_Early next morning_

Urahara nodded to Yoruichi then knocked lightly at Rino's door.

'Hitsugaya-taichou, we need to talk.'

A few moments later, the door slid open to reveal the white-haired taichou.

'Have you finished analyzing their hide-out?'

Urahara nodded, 'We're moving out tonight.'

'No,' another voice put in, 'we should go as soon as possible.'

Hitsugaya scowled, 'You should be asleep, Kaiyuki.'

'Piñata's make a lot of noise,' she retorted, 'and it's _Rino_.'

'But Kaiyuki-san is right,' Urahara put in, 'the earlier the better.'

'But reinforcements haven't arrived yet,' Hitsugaya protested.

'Yes we have,' a voice gaily boomed.

'Kyouraku-taichou! Ukitake-taichou!' Rino exclaimed, bowing at her superiors.

Ukitake smiled, 'I'm glad that you haven't betrayed us like central 46 believed.'

Hitsugaya darkened, 'She was kidnapped.'

'Oh… now that isn't good.' The flowery taichou put in, 'now where'd id my sweet Nanao-chan go?'

'I'm right behind you, Taichou,' a black-haired woman replied.

The two 3rd seats of the Juusanbantai stepped forward, 'Taichou!' the boy exclaimed, 'You are unwell, let me get a chair for you!'

'No taichou!' the girl cut in, 'Let _me _get a _sofa _for you.'

'Don't copy me,' the male hissed.

'You're the one who copied me!' she shot back.

Ukitake sighed, 'I'm fine, why don't you two relax for a bit.'

'Hai taichou!'

'Hai taichou!'

Kyouraku raised an eyebrow, 'They're _still _at it?'

Ukitake nodded.

Yoruichi stepped into view, 'We have a lot of guests, no?'

Urahara nodded, 'Now, we should discuss our plan.'

'I don't care what I do, _but _Touya and Asahana are _mine_,' Rino cut in.

'Suit yourself.'

Hitsugaya sighed, 'well, let's begin our discussion.'

* * *

_Half and hour later…_

'Well that's not too hard to remember,' Kyouraku-taichou said brightly as the discussion came to an end.

Nanao-fukutaichou eyed him skeptically, 'Are you sure you remembered it all?'

The taichou beamed, 'Of course my lovely Nanao-chan, every single word.'

'Thought so,' Nanao muttered. She handed her taichou a stack of sheets.

'_That _is every single word. Memorize it, Taichou.'

'That's mean, Nanao-chan, a beautiful woman such as yourself should not be so cruel.' He lamented as he settled onto the couch. Pulling his hat over his face he promptly began dozing.

'_That hat must protect him for those dagger-like glares Nanao-fukutaichou always gives him,'_ Rino thought, amused.

'Well then, Urahara said with a wave of his fan, 'Let's begin.'

* * *

_(1)Shintai: It actually means Ultimate Truth…literally translated. Another spelling for it is Shintei. =] but Shintai sounds better _

_Oh lookie…end of the chapter already…in other words:_

_THE FIGHT BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER!!! Finally…the complication xD_

_And well….Special Thanks to EVERYONE (not) only reviewers get special thanks coz they are AWESOME…_

_And those AWESOME PEOPLE/THINGS/SUBSTANCES are/is__: Chibi Fox-chan, -Mistress Yumi Hitsugaya-, HitsugayaDream, Akiy0s, JaggerjaquesShizuka (like always =]), musicbee, KuranAkarixx, Prince cl0ud9 and Neta…_

_LET'S HIT THE THREE DIGITS MARK!! O.o'_

_Now that would be scary…_

_So the preview as per usual ' :_

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Sapphire and emerald bands reflected sunlight streaming through holes in the ceiling.

Rino resisted the urge to shield her eyes as the twins calmly balanced the daggers in their hands.

'Split the-' Touya began.

'Split the-' Yosai echoed, a split-second behind.

It unnerved Rino how much they sounded alike.

'Heavens-'

'Earth-'

'OPEN!' They cried out in final unity, their voices echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

_And that is the end of the preview…you'll find out their Zanpakuto's soon xD_

_I can't wait…_

_-Actually I can…_

_So please review and have a nice day/evening/afternoon/night/etc..._

**--Melodicxstar--**

* * *

If your a fan of naruto please read me and paralysistracks new ff on xxParalysisMelody...and review =] Please and thankyou~


	16. Revenge is Sweet

Hiya, Melodicxstar has two words for my reviewers….

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** (so fcking much)

For all the reviews…I could burst out crying with happiness xD

I also wanna thank **Paralysistracks **for once again typing up this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not now, not ever…except for o.c's plot, etc. =D And I do NOT own Mizuyaki Shou's Zanpakuto…not that you see it in this chapter =D Mizuyaki Shou's Zanpakuto belongs to **machao** go read her and her friends' ff:

Six Shinigami Chronicle: The Cracked Ones:

.net/s/4662534/1/

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers especially frozen ice cream and steel-alchemist =]

Enjoy~

p.s. the page breaks are back O.o'' - Paralysistracks

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Revenge is Sweet.**

_Kaiyuki Rino – Rebellion Hideout_

She moistened her lips as she crept into the warehouse.

'_What a fitting place for a hideout.'_

'I knew you'd come, Rino-chan.'

Rino flinched at the voice, 'Touya…' She hissed back.

'And me,' another voice grumbled, clearly unhappy.

She narrowed her eyes, 'My day just keeps getting better, ne? Yosai-kun?'

'Might as well get this over and done with,' he muttered to Touya.

'That's right, nii-san.'

'_Don't _call me nii-san.'

Touya shrugged.

'Will you two shut up and fight me?' Rino shouted, drawing her Zanpakuto from her back, 'or I'll kill you where you stand.'

Touya scoffed, 'Such big words from such a little girl,' he smiled, 'Let's go Yosai onii-chan.'

'Hai, hai,' he grumbled, unsheathing a dagger with green bands on the hilt, 'and I'm the older twin so _drop_ the "–chan",' he added.

The blue-eyed twin sneered, drawing an identical dagger though with blue bands as opposed to green.

Rino tensed slightly, _'It's two against one… so I have to use shi kai… but which Zanpakuto? I only know Hyourinmaru, Haineko and Hakuko.'_

Rino loosened her grip slightly, '_and I have theirs. Fortunately, neither of them has seen my shi kai… so hopefully they'll be caught off guard.'_

The sapphire and emerald bands reflected the sunlight streaming through cracks in the ceiling.

Rino resisted the urge to shield her eyes as the twins calmly balanced the daggers in their hands.

'Split the-' Touya began.

'Split the-' Yosai echoed, a split-second behind.

It unnerved Rino how much they sounded alike.

'Heavens-'

'Earth-'

'OPEN!' They cried out in final unity, their voices echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse.

'Kamikaze!'

'Amatsuchi!'

Rino remained in forced concentration as the two daggers morphed into scrolls. Touya held a simple scroll with the kanji 'Heaven' emblazoned on it and Yosai with 'Earth'.*

'You got the data, Kai?' Rino whispered.

_('Yup…Ready when you are!')_

'_Fine, let's go with Haineko to test out their abilities.'_

_('Kay…')_

Rino held her Zanpakuto in a similar style to Rangiku, 'Shimasu(1) Haineko!'

Touya smirked at the ash-wielding Zanpakuto, '_That_ is your shi kai?'

Rino cringed, _'Rangiku would flip if she heard that… or maybe she'd agree.'_

He held the scroll in front of him, 'Let's pick it up,' he murmured, then unraveled the scroll, thrusting it skyward.

Rino winced as a huge updraft picked up 'Haineko' and sent it flying upwards before spiraling back down in a curtain of ash and ceiling _particles._

'_Just great,'_ she muttered, _'Wind element… I bet Yosai-kun is ground._'

Right on cue, the cement floor split open before her.

Grimacing, Rino leaped back then guided 'Haineko' through the openings, towards the twins.

'Look Yosai,' Touya snickered, 'some of your dirt broke free.'

Yosai scowled, 'That's ash,' he retorted.

_-- ("ASH KETCHUM… NO WAY!") --_

_(A.N:sorry…just could NOT resist...anyway redo.)_

'Whatever, like I care.' Touya replied, then swiped the scroll across him, bringing with it a huge torrent of wind.

Asahana glumly mimicked this with a wall of soil and cement.

Rino grinned, _'Now they can't see me.'_

She held out her Zanpakuto, 'Shimasu Amatsuchi,' she whispered, 'Let's dig.'

Haineko disappeared to be replaced by the 'Earth' kanji emblazoned scroll.

Smiling, she charged underground towards the twins_, 'Trump card one.'_

Directly below them, she looked up with a flicker of guilt, then thrust the scroll skyward, engulfing the brothers in soil and cement.

Hastily escaping the self-made avalanche, Rino joined the others, who had just arrived.

'You're not crying,' Hitsugaya murmured to her.

She shrugged.

'They're not dead yet,' Rino retorted, 'You, on the other hand, have yet to be bashed open by me.'

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

'I look forward to it.' He muttered sarcastically before quietly adding, 'Not.'

'I know…'

'Good.'

**OOOHTHEPAGEBREAKSAREBACK!SCHNAP!SHIFTnormalSHIFTnormalARTISNOTABANG.**

'This place is huge,' Koutarou exclaimed, 'but where is everybody? You can't have a rebellion with only two people.'

'Did you lock them up?' Rino asked.

'Nope, but Urahara-san did,' he replied.

Toshirou seemed to be in deep discussion with Yoruichi and strode on ahead.

Rino sighed, 'We're in the enemy's hideout and they're strolling through it like a shopping centre.'

'Exactly,' a voice interjected, 'it makes those traps we set useless!'

The group spun around, 'Who's there?' Hitsugaya barked.

'Ah, so you must be that kid taichou,' the voice said in mock awe.

The group winced, '_kid_ taichou… not a good combination.'

'He's provoking you,' Rino said, her body taking up a wary stance.

'I know.'

'He has an impressive reiatsu, taichou.' Koutarou added.

'I know.'

'And there _are_ only four of us.'

'I know.'

'Good… Just checking.'

Koutarou laughed, 'Who wants to fight him?'

'We need to finish this quickly,' Yoruichi put in, 'so I will.'

'Fine,' Hitsugaya muttered. He glanced at his two subordinates, 'Lets go.'

**MOREpagebreak…THISisFUN!smallBIGsmallBIGsmallBIGartISforevaCOZiLUVsasori!**

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

'There are people ahead,' she muttered to Ukitake and his third seats.

Ukitake-taichou nodded, oblivious to his third seats that were waging a silent war.

Rangiku placed a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

_('Do I _have_ to fight?')_

'_Yes.'_

_('Can't Ukitake-taichou fight?')_

'_He's sick, so stop complaining and get read.'_

_('Fi-ine.')_

'I am afraid that I can't let you through,' a woman's voice gushed, 'unless of course…' she paused, her blue eyes narrowing, 'you _kill_ me.'

Ukitake-taichou glanced at the blonde and then to the red head.

'Are you okay with this Matsumoto-san?'

Rangiku nodded.

'Okay.'

* * *

_Shihoin Yoruichi_

She swiftly flashed forward towards her opponent, a silver-haired shinigami.

He gave her a wolfy grin, 'Got a pretty one here,' he laughed.

'_He's blind,'_ Yoruichi thought as smoky-black eyes slid over her, _'that's bad… it means that logically speaking, he has an enhanced ability to sense reiatsu.'_

'Mizuyaki Shou; one of the four leaders of this rebellion,' he did a slight bow causing a spill of wispy silver hair to tumble over his eyes. He bared his teeth, 'And you are?'

'Former Nibantai-taichou and Head of Special Corps, Shihoin Yoruichi.'

'One of the four noble houses, hmm? It'd be a _pleasure _to kill you.'

'The purple-haired woman frowned, 'Let's get this over and done with.'

Mizuyaki eased his Zanpakuto out of its sheath.

'No, I'd rather savor this taste.'

Yoruichi tensed, and then darted forward.

Mizuyaki bared fanglike teeth, 'Everyone knows that dogs eat cats, Yoruichi-sama, and this seems to be one such case.' He leaped back, just as Yoruichi swung her leg forward.

Yoruichi hastily flashed back, 'He's fast… almost as fast as Soi Fon. I'll have to use Shunko.'

The silver-haired male leaned forward, sniffing the air, 'No Zanpakuto? Interesting…' he laughed, 'C'mon Kitty,' he taunted, 'come to me.'

Yoruichi ignored him, choosing instead to focus on gathering reiatsu.

'Aww, is the wittle pussy cat sharpening its claws'

He laughed again, 'Then the big doggie should wait like a gentleman… after all, I _love _playing with _my _prey.'

**--so—bored—oo---longlines---Pagebreak—Case you didn't notice—**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She flinched as another bout of laughter echoed throughout the warehouse, 'Is it normal to laugh so much?' She muttered.

'No,' Toshirou darkly replied.

'Will she be okay? I mean, she doesn't even have a Zanpakuto!' Koutarou put in.

'She's was known as the Goddess of Flash, I think she'll be fine,' Rino replied with a hint of sarcasm.

'Oh…Yeah.'

Toshirou sighed, 'Just shut up and walk, we need to prevent them from getting to Soul Society.'

'In other words, we need to find a Senkaimon,' Rino butt in.

Koutarou rolled his eyes, 'How hard could that be?'

Toshirou and Rino looked him dead with a dead serious expression, 'Very.'

Nanao, Kyouraku and Urahara surveyed the scene before them, eyes filled with impending doom.

'We were too late.' Nanao commented, her voice soft.

Kyouraku sighed. 'Yes, we were…'

* * *

_Oopsie…I think that was a cliffy ^^'' ANYWAY, I just wanna say something, I have finally caught up with what I've written in my notebook: in other words, updates will be a lot slower…I am sorry, I'll try my best =[_

_On a brighter note: _

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: steel-alchemist, Foreva, Paralysistracks, machao, frozen ice cream, musicbee, HitsugayaDream, FireWingedWolf, KurokamiHaruhi and KuranAkarixx for pressing that green button that says __**Review this Story/Chapter**__. =]_

_So yeah…cya in the next chapter, oh wait –the preview…^^'_

_Hereya go:_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

She winced as fresh blood dripped down her arm forming a pool of crimson on the cement floor.

The blade of her opponent narrowly missed Rangiku as she stumbled back, dizzy from excessive blood loss.

'_Damn it,' _Rangiku thought, her jaw set with determination as she fought another wave of nausea, _'I'm losing too much blood._

The red-haired woman pulled her lips back in a toothy smile, like one of those tooth commercial models.

'Had enough yet?' the woman cooed as se examined her finely manicured nails, 'I really don't want to _kill_ you.'

Rangiku narrowed her eyes, slowly loosening her grip. Ignoring the sharp jabs of pain, she re-gripped the hilt of Haineko, this time with two hands.

'I'd rather die then let you pass.'

A cackle of amusement burst from the blue-eyed opponent, 'It's your death, _sweetheart._'

* * *

_This preview has just come to a conclusion =|_

_Thank you for reading and hope you feel nice enough to click that green button below =D_

**--Melodicxstar--**


	17. Fang vs Claw

_Yo~ it's been a while…sorry I haven't updated,** Paralysistracks **(the person who typed up the chapter) was really busy…as was I, aarghh stupid school, stupid homework, stupid assignments…_

_ANYWAY, Hopeya like this chapter…_

_Mizuyaki Shou is dedicated to my friend **Machao** and Karyuudo belongs to her. =]_

_LOL try andgues the songs for the page breaks._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: FANG vs CLAW**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She swore under her breath as she, and the others, stood before the Senkaimon Gate. Yoruichi and Matsumoto, however, were not part of this gathering as they had yet to arrive.

'Well,' Urahara announced, 'I'm going back… Soul Society isn't exactly the place for me.'

Ukitake nodded thoughtfully, 'Yes… Central 46 wouldn't be too happy to see you.'

Urahara laughed, 'I wish you the best of luck and if Yoruichi-san appears, tell her I've gone and she's welcome to stay anytime.'

Rino nodded, 'Ja ne, Urahara-san, and thanks for everything.'

'Ah, it was nothing,' he bowed before disappearing.

'Well,' Kyouraku-taichou said, 'that just leaves the seven of us… and Rangiku and Yoruichi-san.'

Suddenly, Ukitake doubled over in a splutter of coughs.

'Jushiro, I think you should get back first.'

Ukitake smiled at the Flowery Taichou, 'I'm-' he coughed even harder, '-fine'

Toshirou sighed, 'You really shouldn't be here, Ukitake-taichou.'

'Ah, but I was feeling well… And I haven't been to the real world in a while,' he replied through another coughing fit.

'No you're not!' his third seats protested, for once in unison.

Ukitake looked at the group of pleading eyes and gave in.

Then he, and his subordinates were gone.

Nanao nodded, 'Should we return?'

Toshirou frowned, 'Yes.'

Rino sighed, then a thought struck her. 'What did Urahara-san do with the prisoners?'

Nanao-fukutaichou stared at her, 'What prisoners?'

Rino swore, 'It doesn't matter, they would be gone by now.'

Toshirou frowned, 'We should go to Seireitei as well.'

Kyouraku and his lieutenant nodded in agreement.

**--------------COZ I SEE THE PAGEBREAK SURROUNDING YOU! --------******

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

She winced as fresh blood dripped down her arm. Fighting back a wave of dizziness/nausea she leaped back, clutching her wounded arm.

'_Damn it, I'm going to lose consciousness if I lose any more blood,'_ She swayed slightly, _'This woman is strong, very strong.'_

Her opponent smirked as she ran her finely manicured nails through long red hair.

'Had enough yet?' She crooned, 'I don't really want to _kill _you.'

Rangiku narrowed her eyes. Ignoring the sharp jabs of pain, she regripped the hilt of Haineko, this time with two hands.

'I'd rather die then let you pass,' the blonde replied.

The woman shrugged, 'It's your death.'

**--------------------When darkness turns to light, the part ends tonight----------------------**

_Shihoin Yoruichi_

Mizuyaki grinned at the violet-haired woman, his sightless eyes resting on her feet. Yoruichi forced herself to relax as she began to gather high pressure reiatsu around her.

'Such impressive reiatsu coming from a little kitten,' he commented, onyx-eyes glinting through a fringe of dark silver.

'You should draw your Zanpakuto,' Yoruichi warned, as a bright, silver-white light enveloped her.

'Shun…KO!'

Mizuyaki narrowed his eyes as spiritual pressure forced him back a few metres. He laid a hand on the navy hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Yoruichi flashed forward. This time the hit made contact, sending him flying.

The shinigami laughed as he dusted the something off him.

'Well, well, this little cat seems to have gotten faster… wonderful.' He sniffed the air before sliding his tongue over his lips.

'Why don't we play some more…'

**---------PAGE BREAK ALERT! DELETE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT---------**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'No,' she repeated once more, her tone resolute.

'Why _not_?!' the white-haired taichou snarled, glaring at his subordinate.

'You can't just _leave _your subordinate behind,' Rino countered, as sparks flew between the pair…sparks of fury and annoyance.

'Matsumoto is fighting so that the rebellion leader won't go to Seireitei as well!' Toshirou shot back, 'We should do her and Seireitei a favor and eliminate the infiltrating members!'

'Easy for you to say,' Rino muttered under her breath. Her shadowy violet eyes flashed with anger, 'You probably like the isolation… Do you even care for others?!'

Rino spun away from the boy, tears pricking her eyes, 'Do you even _value _friendship?'

Toshirou was silent, his head bowed

'I-'

'Just shut up,' Rino interjected, 'I don't want to hear it. Just go to Seireitei.'

'You-!'

'JUST GO!'

Kyouraku and Nanao winced, their presence apparently forgotten.

Toshirou stood still, his face void of emotion.

The slowly he turned away and stepped into the Senkaimon. Kyouraku and Nano followed.

Rino bit her lip, unable to prevent the tears running fast down her cheeks.

'Toshirou… What would he know about being alone?

**-----------I feel so Page break right now, need Page Break so much some how--------**

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

Her vision swam as she lay on the cold floor, warm blood pooling around her.

The red haired woman smiled as she stood over Rangiku, blue eyes bright with feverish excitement.

'Is that it?' She whispered in a mocking tone, 'I haven't even released my Zanpakuto.'

The blonde moaned in pain as a high heeled foot dug into her side. _'Get up Rangiku…GET UP!' _

Rangiku summoned her remaining energy as she slowly pushed herself up. The woman just laughed and mercilessly shoved her back into the cement floor.

'You're _still_ conscious?' she pouted, 'that's no good, then I'd better…' She raised her Zanpakuto, pink hilt glinting. It hung poised over Rangiku's stomach, 'Finish this.'

Sky blue eyes widened as the blade drove into her stomach. Rangiku swallowed a scream of pain as a cloud of darkness surrounded her vision. Blood burst from her mouth as Rangiku fought unconsciousness.

But… It was too late.

'_Gomen ne, Taichou… Gomen ne, Ri…no…-chan.'_

**----------Page break save me, I've been feeling so alone…-----------**

_Shihoin Yoruichi_

'What's the matter, little Kitty?' Mizuyaki taunted as he dodged yet _another_ one of Yoruichi's attacks.

'_He's fast… even with Shunko initiated, he still manages to dodge my attacks.'_

The silver-haired shinigami bared his teeth.

'I think that it's time,' he paused to lick his lips. 'To kill you…'

Yoruichi stiffened.

'_Kill_ me, you say?'

Mizuyaki just grinned as he drew his zanpakuto from its sheath.

Yoruichi mentally noted that the blade was wider then the hilt itself.

'Now that I have drawn my blade, and you your claws… let's get serious.'

'I've been serious since we began,' Yoruichi replied, her golden eyes calculating.

'Oh really?' he cocked his head, as if listening for something, 'then this will be easy.'

Yoruichi barely contained her surprise as he shot forward, a blur in her eyes.

She froze when she felt a piercing cold blade pressed against her neck.

'Too slow,' he whispered.

Yoruichi spun around, her arms in a slashing motion.

Mizuyaki chuckled in her ear.

Yoruichi spun around again, this time, her hands made contact with…

Something very hard. She instinctively leaped back.

Mizuyaki had imbedded the blade into the cement, his hands resting on the brown hilt.

'It's been a while since I released Karyuudo,' he noted brightly.

'Yoruichi tensed, her eyes narrowed. 'Stalk the shadows, Karyuudo,' he murmured to the blade.

Yoruichi forced herself to uphold shunko as her opponent's blade doubled in length.

'_This is going to be a close battle…and I'm not even sure if I'll win.'_

**-------------I'm being taken over by the Page break.----------------**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'Daaaamnit.' Rino yelled as she raced towards the rapidly fading reiatsu.

_('Don't be so loud!')_ Kaisoumiraa complained, ('_we _are_ in enemy territory.')_

'I don't care if someone hears me,' Rino retorted out loud, 'I just hope I make it in time!'

She upped her already extreme pace.

'Please let me make it in time…please, please, please.'

She skidded to a halt just as the red haired woman sheathed her zanpakuto. Rino's eyes widened as they took in the full extent of Rangiku's injuries.

'You… _Bitch_,' She hissed, violet eyes blazing with fury.

The woman shrugged, 'She asked for it.'

Rino drew her Zanpakuto, 'And you're asking for it!'

**-------Page break of you , Page break of me, on upon your fanfic for the world to see-----------**

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He lead the way through the maze-like streets of Seireitei. He had to prepare for a war-like situation, without his lieutenant and…he froze.

Where was Koutarou?!

**------But I wont hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm Pagebreak!-------**

_**Paralysistracks** – Listening to songs is fun! =P_

* * *

_That's another chapter…wow, all together that's a lotta writing, that I never knew was possible to write. Anyway, I hoped ya liked this chapter, and please don't kill me. Also, sorry for the cliffy =] btw, I won't be able to update in a month BECAUSE (I have a good reason) I'll be in VIENNA~!! Very sorry about that….but ya'll haveta deal with it! =P_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SPECIAL REVIEWERS WHO ARE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY..okay I think you get the picture…VERY VERY SPECIAL:__ Foreva, KuranAkarixx, KurokamiHaruhi, JaggerjaquesShizuka, FireWingedWolf, musicbee, HitsugayaDream, Machao, Jiru Korumaru-san, Ryle Kuller, Kosa Kinoshita and Paralysistracks~! =]_

_I hope ya'll continue to press that wonderful green button below…(I hope it's still green) and review =]_

**--Melodicxstar--**

_Woops…nearly forgot, hehe ^^'_

_PREVIEW~_

_(I haven't actually started writing it so it might be a bit different when I upload)_

**Chapter Eighteen: **

Koutarou groaned as a blinding light forced him from the darkness.

'Get up, ya idiot,' a voice grumbled as he slammed his foot in Koutarou's side.

Koutarou hurriedly obliged, bolting upright. He slowly opened his eyes.

'EH?! Where am i?'

The man chuckled, 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

* * *

_Short I know…but I didn't know what else to put in =[ sorry~_


	18. Game Over

S U M I M A S E N!!!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who had read/is reading this fanfic.

HONTOU ARIGATO!

I'm so sorry for this late update…life, school, and homework finally caught up to me and before I knew it I hadn't updated in what seemed like YEARS…

I typed up this chapter…because Paralysistracks had tonnes of homework (haha sucked in…jks) I hope you review… I'm accepting insults for the late update *hangs head*

(Please reread Ch17 to recap if needed)

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Game Over**

_Somewhere in nowhere…__- Ishikawa Koutarou_

Koutarou groaned as a blinding light forced him from the darkness.

'Get up, ya idiot,' a voice grumbled as he slammed his foot in Koutarou's side.

Koutarou hurriedly obliged, bolting upright. He slowly opened his eyes.

'EH?! Where am I?'

The voice* chuckled, 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

'Hey-Hey…Ayako-kun, honestly... There's no need to beat up the hostage.'

Koutarou instinctively leaped back, he reached for his Zanpakuto…

'Geki!'

Koutarou yelped as he was engulfed in a red light and consequently paralyzed, _'What? No incantation…just who are these people. And I heard Ayako…does that mean The Ayako twins are still alive? Didn't Urahara take care of them. I-'_

Touya sneered as he squatted down beside the struggling boy.

'I am very much alive, thank you very much… no thanks to my ex. – of course,' he shrugged, 'she seems to be quite fond of the Juubantai-taichou…but I wonder, how far she will go…for you?'

* * *

* I changed it from man to voice…

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

The woman smiled, 'You seem to have a lot of confidence for a girl who isn't even seated.'

Rino shrugged, 'It doesn't matter whether I'm seated or not…a fight is a fight.'

'Is that so…well then, I like to know the name of those I kill…if you don't mind.'

Rino smiled, 'Unseated of the Gotei 13, 10th Division, Kaiyuki Rino…don't underestimate me.'

'What a sweet girl you are, just the type my little pumpkin would go out with.'

'Your little _pumpkin?'_

'Ayako Touya…maybe you'll meet-'

'So your _his_ mum, Ayako Madoka…I presume?'

The red-haired woman blanched, 'HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!' she screeched.

Rino winced but didn't back down. Testing the balance of her Zanpakuto, Rino narrowed her eyes, 'I know your name because your little _pumpkin_ was my _ex._'

'So _you're _the little bitch who broke my pumpkins heart… YOU'RE GONNA PAY!'

* * *

_Shihoin Yoruichi_

She cursed under her breath as once again the silver-haired shinigami evaded her attack, shrugging of another bout of pain as Mizuyaki's blade bit into her exposed arms and back.

'_This has been going on for _far _too long.'_

As if to answer this though, a ruthless wave of water collided into Yoruichi, sending her hurtling into the walls of the warehouse.

'Aww,' he crooned, 'did I hurt the poor wittle kitty? It's okay little kitty... after all, we all know how much cats _love _water,' He grinned maliciously, before sending another wave of water in her direction.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth as the water lashed across her arms leaving angry red stripes. Narrowing her eyes, she summoned the final reserves of her energy, feeling the familiar aura of reiatsu surround her.

'_It's time to end this…'_

'You want to end it do you?' he licked his lips as he effortlessly sent another barrage of waves towards the fallen shinigami.

Yoruichi looked up, and with surprising agility, leaped over the onslaught and behind Mizuyaki.

'Stop playing around,' she hissed, swing at him with her hands.

'Just be glad it isn't a full moon,' Mizuyaki commented, as he easily dodged her strike, countering with a thrust.

She smiled, then without warning, grabbed the blade, oblivious to the pain.

Time slowed as Mizuyaki realized what was going to happened, _'Game Over…'_

Yoruichi punctured his heart.

'_I was right…it was going to be a close fight,'_ she thought as she slumped forward, _'imagine if he had used Bankai…'

* * *

_

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'_Yoruichi!'_ she thought in alarm, as her reiatsu flickered away.

Madoka sneered, 'Worried about your friend?'

Rino ignored her, and continued to strike at the red-haired woman.

'_First Matsumoto…now Yoruichi, I have to hurry and finish this…I have to…'_

_('Use it, Rino,') _Kaisoumiraa urged, _('for their sakes!')_

'_But its not fair…'_

_('Don't be a coward Rino, this your power…_our_ power, are you going to throw it all away, just because you think its _unfair_?!')_

'_Gomen Kai…but I can't just do a cliché close-the-eyes-open-again-eyes-blazing-with-resolve move like in the _animes_!'_

Kaisoumiraa snapped, _('THIS ISN'T ABOUT RESOLVE! THIS IS ABOUT THE _LIVES_ OF YOUR FRIENDS!')_

Rino mentally recoiled. _'I-I…never considered that…I-'_

_('Apologise later…ban kai now!')_

Rino countered another blow before leaping back.

'Ayako Madoka, I'm going to finish this.'

Madoka tossed her red hair over her shoulders, 'Like you will _bitch!'_

'_Inhale…exhale…okay, I'm ready Kai.'_

_('Data is set…')_

'Ban…kai!'

* * *

I'm uh…sorry for leaving it at uh a cliffy…I figured that it'd be kinda short to leave it at erm the end of Yoruichi and Mizuyaki's fight…so I uh…went to Rino's fight… No Toshirou this chappy =( but…next chappy is when we get to find out Rino's Zanpakuto ^^!! And um...please don't hurt me

HONTOU ARIGATOU TO: aKiy0z, LeopardStar, Orangesz, KurokamiHaruhi, machao, Paralysistracks, FrozenIceCream, KuranAkarixx, musicbee, ShiroYuki-chan17718, JaggerjaquesShizuka.

You guys are the life support of this story and you make my day, every time I get a review from you guys. Thank you very much.

Now for the preview…

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Hitsugaya spun around, 'Why are you following me?' he demanded into the darkness.

There was no reply.

Then a small petite girl stepped forward, her red hair bound in plaits.

'A-Ano…t-t-taichou, have you s-seen my mummy?'

Hitsugaya looked at the girl in surprise, 'What are you doing here? This is practically a war zone…!'

'I-I got separated f-from my mummy – will you help me f-find her?' The girl looked up with pleading bright blue eyes.

Hitsugaya was torn between fighting the invading ryoka, and helping the girl. His conscience overruled and he bent down (not very far) to meet the crying girls eyes.

'I'll help you find your mother, just lead the way.'

'Arigatou gozaimasu Taichou,' the girl cried as she turned away.

* * *

'_Phase Three…so far, so good.'_

_Ahehe… no comment…that could have POSSIBLY…been a cliffhanger…_

_Please press that green button below? It'd be nice to get a few reviews…I WILL update faster!!_

_Have a nice day~_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	19. Sudden Truth

_Heya! Sorry I couldn't update sooner…my stupid friend had my ff notebook, and in the end she had to type up half of it ==' so don't mind the apostrophe's…_

_Ah wells, to everyone who's on holiday…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!_

_To everyone who's not…Happy Normal day?_

_ANYWAY…thanks SO MUCH for the reviews…I'll talk more later…_

_Enjoy~

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen: Sudden Truth**

_Real World - Kaiyuki Rino_

Ayako Madoka was yanked off her feet and thrown against the wall as whips of gold reiatsu escaped the growing aura around Rino and lashed against her surroundings.

Madoka flinched when her opponent disappeared from sight, hidden by a rising vortex of gold reiatsu.

Then it was silent, and the red-head squinted to see in the fading light. Madoka was at a loss for words when Rino finally came into view.

Rino held her new Zanpakuto upright, "Shintai Kaisoumiraa," she stated in an emotionless voice.

Madoka opened her mouth to laugh but was cut off by Rino's next comment.

"Don't bother releasing 'Karakaze'. My Bankai will obliterate it completely."

Madoka's eyes widened, "How…How did you know my Zanpakuto name?!"

_("How _did_ you…?")_

Rino ignored both questions and studied her Zanpakuto instead. It had a simple guard, a replica's to Madoka, however the blade was a swirling vortex of water. Rino glanced at the red-haired woman, then, without warning, she darted forward and landed her first strike.

* * *

_Soul Society (nightfall) – Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Hitsugaya spun around, 'Why are you following me?' he demanded into the darkness.

There was no reply.

Then a small petite girl stepped forward, her red hair bound in plaits.

'A-Ano…t-t-taichou, have you s-seen my mummy?'

Hitsugaya looked at the girl in surprise, 'What are you doing here? This is practically a war zone…!'

'I-I got separated f-from my mummy – will you help me f-find her?' The girl looked up with pleading bright blue eyes.

Hitsugaya was torn between fighting the invading ryoka, and helping the girl. His conscience overruled and he bent down (not very far) to meet the crying girls eyes.

'I'll help you find your mother, just lead the way.'

'Arigatou gozaimasu Taichou,' the girl cried as she turned away.

'_Phase Three…so far, so good.'

* * *

_

_Real World - Kaiyuki Rino_

Madoka retaliated with a wild slash to Rino's side. Rino dodged it easily, "So you won't release her?" She sighed, "then let's finish this".

"_Kaisoumiraa…?"_

_("Hai?")_

"_Do your worst."_

Madoka's face was frozen in a gape when she fell back to the floor. A wall of water had escaped from Kaisoumiraa and torn the woman apart.

She hadn't stood a chance.

Rino hung her head as she released the Bankai. The twin ribbons returned, and the familiar, shuriken cross guard with it. She sheathed her blade.

_("Rino…?")_ Kaisoumiraa prompted, _("I know it would be the first life you've taken but…Yoruichi…and Matsumoto…")_

Rino nodded, "_Yeah…I know."_

And she slowly turned away.

She froze as the dreaded sight of red hair caught her eye. The green eyes that followed confirmed her worst suspicion.

"Yosai," she whispered.

The teen looked up from his place beside the fallen Matsumoto.

Rino flashed stepped towards the re-head, Zanpakuto at ready when she realised what he was doing.

"Hello Rino," he greeted as he continued to smear ointment on Matsumoto's wounds.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rino demanded wiping away tears, attempting to maintain a suspicious tone.

"_I'm glad I didn't kill him."_

_("You knew you didn't kill him…so why are you crying?")_

Rino ignored her Zanpakuto.

Yosai smiled sadly, "It's payment…for my betrayal. I'm sorry Rino."

Matsumoto groaned.

Yosai gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god…I wasn't sure it would work."

Rino smiled at her ex-classmate, but she was still hurting from his betrayal.  
"Can I trust you?" she whispered.

Yosai shrugged, "That's up to you…but," a glimmer of hope passed over his eyes, "I would like you to."

Rino nodded, "Then I will…" she replied.

"_And please don't betray it again."_

She carefully lifted Matsumoto into an upright position. Matsumoto's eyelids fluttered open, "Kaiyuki-san," she croaked with a smile.

"Hai fukutaichou?"

"We need to get to Seireitei."

"Hai fukutaichou."

Rino turned to Yosai, "Yosai-kun…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'd like to ask a favour of you…"

"Ask away…"

"Will you tend to Yoruichi's wounds in the next room…and stay by Matsumoto."

"What?!" Matsumoto tired to fight against Rino's grip, but the girl prevailed.

"You are in no form to fight," Rino retorted, "I'm going alone."

Yosai remained silent but gave a little nod.

Rino stood up with a little smile, "Well then...I'll see you later."

Turning away, Rino brushed away more tears of relief as her footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse.

_("Ne…Rino,") _Kaisoumiraa murmured.

'_Hmm…?'_

_('How did you know the name of Madoka's Zanpakuto?')_

Rino continued to run as she thought, and finally she replied.

'_I don't know…'_

_('…')_

'_No…honestly, it was like I glanced at the Zanpakuto…then it's name flashed out at me for a second…and disappeared.'_

_('Right…') _Kaisoumiraa said in a sceptic tone.

But by now, Rino had stopped listening, by now…she was in front of the Senkaimon, her connection to Toshirou.

_('Just keep running…') _Kaisoumiraa mutteredas they stepped through the gate_, ('And don't look back.')

* * *

_

_Soul Society - Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as the girl picked her way through the narrow streets, clearly orientated.

'Where are we going?' he asked.

The girl turned around, startling him with tears running down her cheeks, 'Mama…' she hiccuped, 'to where I l-last saw mama!'

Hitsugaya softened, 'And where is that?'

Her sobs grew louder, 'I-I'm not sure,' she replied, 'd-demo…'

'What?'

Her expression immediately changed, 'Chikanatsu-sama!' she shouted, 'NOW!'

The white-haired taichou instantly shunpoed to a safer area, the rooftops.

A voice chuckled behind him, 'Hmm…? We meet again, 'cept of course…in less favourable circumstances.'

Hitsugaya spun around, but the owner of the voice at disappeared.

A flash of blue-black hair caught his eye. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, his suspicions were just confirmed.

'Chikanatsu Aki,' he stated coldly, 'I will ask you this once, Are you involved in this rebellion?'

The voice returned for a split-second, 'That's for me to know, and you to find out.'

* * *

_Real World - Asahana Yosai_

'Dammit,' he cursed, as Yoruichi's laboured breathing continued, 'her pulse is too weak, even though her wounds are healing.'

Matsumoto bit her lip, 'will she make it?'

'I don't know…'

* * *

_Soul Society – Hitsugaya Toshirou_

Hitsugaya stiffened as another reiatsu entered his field.

'_Kaiyuki-san?!'_

'I can't read your mind, but I can guess what you're thinking,' the familiar voice mumbled, 'so my reply is…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! It's Rino…'

Hitsugaya spun around, stunned.

'Kaiyu – Rino,' he hurriedly corrected, 'what are you doi-'

Rino fell forward, 'So tired,' she muttered, as the white-haired taichou caught her.

_('I was wandering how long you'd last…you have a freaky amount of stamina…')_

'_Thanks…'_

Hitsugaya gently placed Rino down on the ground, tersely surveying his surroundings.

'_Where_ are you?' he seethed.

'I'm right here,' the voice taunted from behind, 'but why are you so angry?'

Hitsugaya twisted around, but the voice had migrated.

'Am I pissing you off?'

To this, Hitsugaya cracked a faint, ominous smile.

'I won't be provoked by the likes of you…'

'Oh?'

'_But…_Rino will be seriously hurt when she finds out,' the white-haired taichou whispered in an almost grieving tone.

All of a sudden, Aki appeared, his blue eyes hidden by a curtain of blue-black hair

'I know that,' he retorted. He shrugged, 'But I can't turn back now.'

'Is that true…Aki?'

Hitsugaya and Aki looked down in surprise.

'R-Ri-chan…'

Rino was now sitting in an upright position, her face shadowed by her fringe.

'I said, _is that true?_'

Aki was startled by the venom in his cousin's voice.

'You've gotta understand, Ri –'

He was cut off by Rino's sudden reappearance behind him, her Zanpakuto at his neck.

'Don't make me repeat myself more than once, _Aki._'

The teen slumped, his fringe falling over his wide eyes.

'…Yes.'

The blade drew away, and Rino rebounded back behind Hitsugaya.

She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions, 'It was nice knowing you…Chikanatsu itoko-san.' She turned away.

'Toshirou…I know he's the enemy –but can we retreat for now?'

'Yes,' he softly replied.

They disappeared.

'Meira,' Aki called out, 'You can come out now.'

The red-haired girl stepped forward, 'Ne…is Rino-chan you're cousin?'

He nodded after a moment of hesitance.

The girl's mouth formed a small 'O' shape, but she said nothing.

'What now?'

Aki forced a smile, 'Now…we _rebel_.'

* * *

_Well..that's the end of the chapter…If you don't get Rino's Bankai…it's okay, because ALL will be explained in time =D_

_Lol…well, now I'd like a __round of applause, streamers, cakes AND er…unlimited data (to download anime) for my AWESOME reviewers:_

_Paralysistracks, FrozenIceCream, JaggerjaquesShizuka, FireWingedWolf, musicbee, Orangesz, KurokamiHaruhi, KuranAkarixx, Yorukifon and finally, Machao~_

_THANKYOU SO MUCH (and I'm sorry I can't give any of the things listed above to you)_

_Here's a preview…but It might be different when I update…_

**Chapter Twenty:**

_Soul Society - Kaiyuki Rino_

'What do you _want_,' Rino hissed, clutching the hilt of her Zanpakuto tightly.

'Hmm…? Nothing much, really…'

Hitsugaya took a step forward, but Rino placed herself in between.

'Quit playing around,' she fumed, as slashes of reiatsu lashed against the surrounding buildings, 'I've had _enough_ of your games!'

He laughed, 'Tsk tsk, control your _temper,_ Rino-chan…otherwise, Ishikawa-kun here will get _hurt_.'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!'

Rino jumped, startled to see Hitsugaya seething with rage.

'State you're demands.'

Koutarou's eyes widened as he realised what was going to happen.

'_RUN AWAY!' _he screamed –but no sound came out.

He saw the shocked faces of his friends and shut his eyes - bracing for the worse.

* * *

_Well, well…that's the end of the preview…_

_OMG OMG OMG we're nearly up to TWENTY chapters!! *faints*_

_Well...i hope you feel like reviewing...I'll bribe you with Oxygen!! =]_

_Till chapter twenty,_

_--Melodicxstar--_


	20. Deception

_Heya everyone~ Sorry for the kinda late update… I was busy making my COSPLAY during the holidays~ WOOT!! So Anyway…FINALLY made it to chapter 20 and I'm happy to say that there are still a few more to come…I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it extra long JUST FOR YOU GUYS!_

_So yeah, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: ****Deception**

_Real World – Matsumoto Rangiku_

'_Yoruichi-san…please don't die,' _Matsumoto silently prayed, as the former Nibantai taichou's breath came in short, shallow gasps.

Yosai bit his lip as he continued to apply salve to her wounds.

'Hmm, Yoruichi-san will be just fine,' a voice reassured.

Matsumoto looked up in surprise, 'Urahara-san! What are you doing here?'

'Yare, yare…don't act so surprised, I'm just here to relieve you of this duty,' he glanced down at them, 'after all, I'm sure you're much more needed back in Seireitei.'

'Bu-'

Matsumoto cut the boy off, 'Let's go see Rino-chan, ne?' She exchanged a grateful glance with the shopkeeper, 'Arigatou,' she mouthed.

* * *

_Soul Society __– Kaiyuki Rino_

She smothered yawn as she lay in her room in the Juubantai Quarters.

'_Wow…'_Rino thought, '_I feel like I haven't been in this room since I first got here!'_

_('Rino…you can stop pretending now, I can tell you're upse-')_

'_Me? Upset…why?' _Rino continued to stare at the ceiling.

_('Please_ _don't hide from me…' _Kaisoumiraa pleaded, ('_I'm your goddamn Zanpakuto, and I can _tell_ that you're hurting from…Aki's betrayal.')_

Rino gritted her teeth, _'I don't want to talk about it Kai…please, just leave me alone.'_

The Zanpakuto recoiled at this statement,_ ('Hai…')_

_

* * *

_

_Ishikawa Koutarou_

He stared at the people in front of him, and try as he might; the only face he recognised or knew was Ayako Touya's.

He wasn't bound up but he didn't dare try to escape, one look from Touya confirmed that. Instead, he studied the two other people before him.

One of them was a girl in her early teens with long red hair bound in plaits. The other was a sapphire-eyed male with black hair that seemed to glint blue in the late afternoon sun. Judging by his appearance, Koutarou estimated his age to be around seventeen.

_('Seems a bit small for a rebellion…doesn't it?') _Hakuko remarked.

Koutarou agreed with the Zanpakuto, _'Where are the others?'_

Sapphire eyes met his and crinkled into a smile, 'Curious as to why there are only the three of us?'

Koutarou broke away, startled.

The red-haired girl remained silent as she stared resolutely into the

He chuckled, 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Koutarou glanced at him before quickly refocusing his gaze on the ground.

'If you make us dinner I'll tell you,' he joked.

'Stop playing around,' the girl suddenly snapped, tossing her red-plaits as she glared at the black-haired male.

'_Mei_-chan!' Touya hissed, 'that's no way to talk to a leader.'

The girl dubbed as "Mei-chan" glared at him defiantly before dropping her gaze.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

The "leader" on the other hand assumed a hurt expression, 'I wasn't playing around,' he protested.

The girl rolled her eyes, 'At least act like you're on of the four leaders of this _rebellion_. At this rate, I'm beginning to wonder why you aren't _dead_ yet.'

Touya opened his mouth to reprimand the girl once more but the sapphire-eyed leader held up his hand.

'It's alright Touya,' he laughed, 'you're sister has a fiery temper to match her flaming red hair.'

The girl flushed a bright red.

'Also,' he turned to the girl, 'I can act how I like Meira,' he retorted with a smirk.

Koutarou felt completely isolated as Touya and his Meira, he supposed sister began a heated argument in which the oldest guy observed with great amusement.

_('Are you sure they're staging a rebellion?') _His Zanpakuto queried sceptically, _('they don't look like they could even stand against a fukutaichou let alone twelve taichou's!')_

Koutarou mentally shrugged, _'I don't know Hakuko…I just hope Rino-san is alright.'_

_

* * *

_

_Juubantai Quarters – Kaiyuki Rino_

'ACHOO!'

'_Bless you,' _Kaisoumiraa piped.

'Thanks,' Rino replied, rubbing her nose.

'RINO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' an all to familiar voice sang as the door crumpled with a thump.

Rino leaped clean off the bed as Matsumoto Rangiku kicked the fallen door aside and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

'Ran...gi…ku…-san' she croaked as she fought against the vice-like grip, 'What…are…you…do…-ing…here?'

Matsumoto blinked, 'What was that? I couldn't quite hear you…'

Rino finally broke free with the help of Yosai who had just graced the room with his presence.

She muttered a thanks in his direction before turning back to Matsumoto.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF SEIREITEI ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' she yelled at the top of her lungs from the safety of her bed.

* * *

_Juubantai Office – Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He sat up with a start as his subordinate's voice echoed loud and clear into his room.

'What in the world is Kaiyuki-san screaming about,' he muttered angrily as he strode of the room.

_(__'A wonderful excuse to visit her, master…') _Hyourinmaru noted with a hint of approval.

Hitsugaya twitched and decisively blocked the dragon out.

* * *

_Juubantai Quarters – Kaiyuki Rino_

Matsumoto cringed.

Yosai gaped, his ears ringing, 'L-Loud,' he stammered.

Rino blushed, 'Er…sorry, anyway. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!' (This time several times softer.)

'Urahara showed up,' Matsumoto explained, 'and told us to go to Seireitei.'

'Just like that…'

Matsumoto nodded, gesturing at Yosai to do the same.

'Matsumoto?!' a male voice exclaimed in surprise.

Rino looked past the blonde woman to see the familiar halo of white hair.

'Toshirou…!'

'HITSUGAYA-TAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' Matsumoto squealed as she threw her arms around the Juubantai-taichou. Fortunately for him…and because of his height, he neatly ducked the approaching arms.

'Matsumoto, report.'

Immediately, the blonde straightened…to the best of her ability.

'Two out of the Four Rebellion Leaders have been eliminated, courtesy of Yoruichi-san and Rino-chan who, might I add, saved my life.'

'Yoruichi has sustained serious injuries but is currently tended to by Urahara-san. My injuries have been healed thanks to Asahana Yousai-kun here who has…defected to our side.'

Yosai mumbled something under his breath as he nodded.

Toshirou regarded him suspiciously, but said nothing.

'Very well,' he said, 'go make room arrangements for him then.'

Matsumoto nodded and lead the red-haired teen out the door.

'Don't forget to get some sleep yourself,' He added.

'Hai!'

Rino gave a start as Toshirou then turned, about to leave the room.

He halted abruptly when Rino whispered, 'Wait…'

He turned around, 'Yes…Rino?'

Rino bit her lip as her heart pounded against her rib cage, 'Ah…um,' she blushed, 'nothing…'

Toshirou stared at the floor, 'Okay,' he muttered, reluctantly turning away.

'Aki is my cousin,' she murmured, 'as you know…but…'

Toshirou twisted around, unable to stop a flicker of horror passing over his face as tears welled up in Rino's deep violet eyes.

'Ne, Toshirou…' Rino faltered as the white-haired taichou awkwardly placed himself on the bed beside her.

'Yes…?' he prompted as tears continued to make silvery tracks down her cheeks, much to his alarm.

Rino began to bunch up the sheets below her as her fists clenched and unclenched. She closed her eyes.

'I…I remember…things.'

Startled by the sudden topic change, he swivelled to face the dark-haired girl, 'what sort of…_things?_'

Gold streaks glinted in the late afternoon sun filtering through the window as she dipped her head, he fringe forming a curtain over her eyes.

'My past…my_ human_ past…I-' she broke off.

Toshirou looked at her, stunned.

_('That's not possible is it master?!') _Hyourinmaru demanded, _('she can't possibly remember any of her human past…that's just-')_

'THAT'S NOT _NORMAL_ IS IT?!' Rino blurted out as she met his gaze.

Toshirou stared at her unable to reply. He felt like he was drowning in pools of deep violet as her desperate, pleading eyes met his own.

'Is it…?' she quivered.

He broke free from the violet gaze, 'I-I don't know…' he mumbled.

All of a sudden, she was sobbing into his shoulder.

_('Put you're arm around her,') _the dragon wisely advised.

Toshirou gave the dragon the most evil (mental) glare he could muster before gently placing his arm on her shoulder.

'Toshirou…I'm sorry, but…promise me, that when the time comes. Please don't kill Aki.'

'But-!'

'_Please_,' she begged, her voice muffled against his haori.

'Fine…I promise.'

'Arigatou…' she whispered, closing her eyes.

'You're welcome,' he replied as her head slipped into his lap.

* * *

_Several Hours Later - Matsumoto Rangiku_

The busty woman stared in disbelief at the scene before her. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to make sense of it.

'_Taichou…with Rino sleeping on his lap? And…and, he's asleep too?'_

She couldn't help grinning at the sweet sight.

_('KYAAA!! Ran-chan! They look so _adorable_ together,') _Haineko squealed.

'M-Matsumoto!' the white haired taichou blurted out jolting awake.

'Shh taichou,' Matsumoto scolded, 'you'll wake up Rino-chan.'

He flushed bright red, as he glanced down at the sleeping form.

_('I was going to warn you master…') _Hyourinmaru speculated, _('but I figured you didn't need me.')_

Hitsugaya stiffened with anger, but quickly relaxed as a groan escaped Rino's mouth.

'Well then I'll leave you two to be,' Matsumoto sang leaving the room without a backward glance.

'Wait…'

Matsumoto spun around, 'Rino-chan?!'

By now, she had eased herself into an upright position, with the help of the taichou.

'I'm sure you have questions to ask me…you can ask them now.'

Matsumoto took a step forward, a flurry of emotions on her face, 'I-'

Rino smiled, 'It's fine, I'll answer them all to the best of my ability.' She gestured for Matsumoto to sit beside her, but the blonde chose to sit on the floor.

'I was…still semi-conscious when you released your Bankai,' Matsumoto began, glancing at her taichou who stared intently at the floor.

Rino smiled, 'You want to know about my ban kai?'

_('Are you going to tell them?') _Kaisoumiraa asked.

'_Yeah, I guess,' _Rino supposed. Then aloud, 'As you both know, my Shikai was a copy of whoever's Shikai I knew, yes…?'

Matsumoto nodded, recalling the incident of the two Haineko's.

'Well…my Bankai is similar, however,' her gaze rested on the ribboned blades a few metres away, 'it is a reflection of the person's Shikai.'

Matsumoto stared at her blankly.

'In other words,' Rino explained, 'My Zanpakuto would mirror your physical form of your Zanpakuto…but, the element would be the complete opposite. For example, Hyourinmaru would be reflected by a fire dragon of some sort…I'm guessing.'

'Aaah…I get it.'

'What a scary Zanpakuto you have, Kaiyuki-san,' Hitsugaya muttered.

_('Thank you,') _Kaisoumiraa replied with a smirk, (_'By the way…he's calling you Kaiyuki again.')_

Rino ignored her.

'Anything else?'

Matsumoto bit her lip, 'How did you know the name of that woman's Zanpakuto?'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

'I-I truthfully…don't know.' Rino replied, dipping her head, 'Even my Zanpakuto doesn't understand.'

'TAICHOU!'

The trio jumped at the sudden appearance of an unknown shinigami.

'Speak,' Hitsugaya demanded, leaping from the bed with an air of authority.

'The ryoka have been sighted four streets from here and have demanded to see you and…Kaiyuki Rino.'

He nodded tersely, 'Very well. Spread the word that no-one is to approach that area until I say so.'

'Hai, taichou!' the shinigami saluted.

Matsumoto bit her lip, 'I'll go inform the Sotai-'

'No!' he interjected abruptly, 'not yet…' He turned to instruct Rino but she had already disappeared.

'_Damn_ that girl,' he cursed as he disappeared out the window.

Matsumoto sighed and decided to sit and wait…after all; she'd just get in the way.

* * *

_Ishikawa Koutarou_

'So Stage Four is up and running?' Meira asked, staring pointedly at her brother, Touya.

He nodded, 'Tch…don't doubt me _Mei_-chan.'

'Don't you _dare_ start fighting again,' the leader muttered shaking his head as he helped Koutarou into an upright position.

He bit back a groan as blood rushed into is previously frozen limbs.

'As you can see,' the black-haired male explained, 'we are shifting positions. I truly advise you _not_ to run away,' he put on a sombre expression, 'otherwise _counter-measures_ will be undertaken.'

'Where are we going?'

He grinned, 'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

(Which was a bad idea of course…as Ishikawa Koutarou took that comment literally.)

'So where are we going?' Koutarou asked for the 15th time still in a patient and purely innocent tone.

Touya was at his wits end, 'Can someone tell that _idiot_ to SHUT _UP?!'_

'But he told me that it was me to find out,' Koutarou exclaimed indignantly, 'so I'm asking him until he tells me.'

Meira giggled, 'Don't be mean Touya nii-san, he's funny!'

The leader cracked a smile, 'I have to agree with Meira on that one.'

And much to Touya's annoyance, Koutarou continued to repeat the question, not for entertainment, but because he genuinely believed that that was what he was supposed to do.

All of a sudden, he was flung against a wall and tied up.

'Sorry,' the leader muttered as he disappeared from view, 'but this is when I stop being Mr Nice Guy.'

Meira ducked behind Koutarou, her Zanpakuto glinting in the moonlight as she held it near his neck.

'Sumimasen,' she whispered, 'we need Kaiyuki-san at all cost and for that, we are willing to sacrifice lives.'

Koutarou's eyes widened, 'Y-You're after Kaiyuki-san?!' he stammered in disbelief.

Touya smirked, 'That's right…but by the time you tell them…it'll be too late.' Something caught his eye and he quickly gestured for silence, 'Gag him.'

* * *

_Soul Society - Kaiyuki Rino_

Rino squinted at the figure in the distance before picking up her pace once more. She was secretly glad that Toshirou had somehow joined her.

_('Are you scared?')_

'_Yeah…I don't know _what_ Aki might do…maybe he has a hostage or…'_ she froze as her vision adjusted to the darkness, 'KOUTAROU-KUN!'

Toshirou flinched.

Touya stepped out of the shadows as his face split into a smirk of pure malice.

'Riiiiino-chan,' he slurred, 'nice of you to join us, eh?' His eyes flicked over to the struggling Koutarou, a glint of silver at his neck.

'What do you _want_,' Rino hissed, clutching the hilt of her Zanpakuto tightly.

'Hmm…? Nothing much, really…'

Hitsugaya took a step forward, but Rino placed herself in between.

'Quit playing around,' she fumed, as slashes of reiatsu lashed against the surrounding buildings, 'I've had _enough_ of your games!'

He laughed, 'Tsk tsk, control your _temper,_ Rino-chan…otherwise,

Ishikawa-kun here will get _hurt_.'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!'

Rino jumped, startled to see Hitsugaya seething with rage.

'State you're demands.'

Koutarou's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

'_RUN AWAY!' _he screamed –but no sound came out.

He shut his eyes and braced for the worse.

Rino screamed.

'RINO!' the white-haired taichou hollered at the moon as she and Touya disappeared into the night.

Koutarou slowly opened his eyes as his taichou freed him.

'They were after Kaiyuki-san all along,' he croaked as Hitsugaya focused madly for signs of their reiatsu.

He swivelled round to face his subordinate, 'So the rebellion was all just a hoax?'

Koutarou nodded.

Hitsugaya swore as the dragon's voice echoed in his mind:

_('It's something to do with her memories…isn't it?')_

_

* * *

_

_And that's the end of a long long chapter '' Please don't kill me for the __cliff hanger…it's all for a good purpose…S U S P E N S E._

_Lol so anyways. _

_A __BOX OF CHOCOLATES (the expensive kind) and FREE MOVIE TICKETS TO MY AWESOMER REVIEWERS__: Paralysistracks, musicbee, ILikeUdon, JaggerjaquesShizuka, FrozenIceCream, Gabby-sama, KurokamiHaruhi, KuranAkarixx, dolphinrider22 and machao. _

_(I hope that none of you are allergic to chocolate)_

_With all ado…that's goodbye =]_

_Oh yeah… here's the preview XD_

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

'So _now_ do you understand?!' he shouted at the huddled figure, 'Do you _see_ why?'

The figure didn't reply.

'Is everything _clear_?' he hollered, his voice bouncing against the walls, 'your _memories_, your _Zanpakuto_, YOU AS A _SHINIGAMI_?!'

He paused, 'Do you _get_ it now? You're a ___________'

* * *

_*DUN DUN DUUUUN*…I feel evil. Lol__. Have fun guessing…_

_Please review I'll give you cyber goodies =D_

_'Till next time,_

_Melodicxstar =]_


	21. Awakening

_I'm SO DAMN SORRY T_T for this ridiculously late update…I can hardly call myself a ff writer __' I hope you'll forgive me for such a slow update…I know I promised to update faster…but no-one told me I'd get so much damn HOMEWORK at this time of the year T_T The good news is that it's the holidays soon…so I shall be able to update a heck of a lot faster._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except for the plot. _

_**This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers…who no matter how slow I update, continue to support and read my fanfic. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!**_

_Enjoy~!

* * *

_

**_Previously…_**

Koutarou slowly opened his eyes as his taichou freed him.

'They were after Kaiyuki-san all along,' he croaked as Hitsugaya focused madly for signs of their reiatsu.

He swivelled round to face his subordinate, 'So the rebellion was all just a hoax?'

Koutarou nodded.

Hitsugaya swore as the dragon's voice echoed in his mind:

_('It's something to do with her memories…isn't it?')_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-One:**** Awakening**

_Kaiyuki Rino_

She shuddered awake, blearily taking in her surroundings.

_('Rino!') _Kaisoumiraa exclaimed with relief, _('you're finally awake.')_

'_Kai…where are we?'_

'She's awake, Chikanatsu-sama,' a voice announced, as Rino eased herself upright.

Kaisoumiraa held her breath.

'_Aki…' _she thought sadly, _'I still can't believe–'_

'Ri-chan,' Aki greeted, his eyes giving no hint in what was going to happen..

Rino steeled herself, ignoring the crick in her neck. 'The rebellion was a front,' Rino said, not daring to look up.

'Very good,' the adolescent replied, his tone unnervingly bright, 'I always knew you were a sharp one.' He grinned, 'This could have been different, but now…it's too late. I will rip her free if it's the _last_ thing I do.'

Rino blinked.

'Her…?' She was now staring at his feet. He was right above of her…

Kneeling down, Aki forced Rino to meet his eyes.

'It's a pity he needs you alive,' he complained, his tone still light.

'He?' Rino murmured, determined not to break the gaze first.

Aki's smile grew, his eyes never leaving hers, 'You'll know soon enough.'

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He paced the room back and forth as Koutarou slowly recounted his kidnapping.

'Taichou…' Matsumoto whispered, when the boy finally finished.

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed, _'_Matsumoto…' he began, his voice slightly hesitant, 'I…'

'No!' Matsumoto interjected, realising where the boy was going, 'we, as you're subordinates, are coming with you!'

'NO. YOU. ARE. _NOT!' _He roared, 'If you follow me, I _will_ strip you of your position.'

The blonde recoiled. 'Taichou…'

'And if that doesn't stop you,' Hitsugaya said, his voice dangerously low, 'My Zanpakuto_ will.'_'

Matsumoto lowered her head, 'Hai…taichou.'

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

'Well, well, well…' a voice drawled.

Rino flinched, _'I'm guessing that this was the 'he' Aki was talking about…what do you think Kai?'_

'If it isn't Kaiyuki Rino,' the voice continued, 'it's nice to _finally _meet you.'

The dark-haired girl fought the urge to seek the owner of the voice. She was going to find out anyway. Instead, her mind dwelled on a single nagging thought. _'Kai…? Answer me…are you there?'_

The voice chuckled, 'What's the matter, _Kaiyuki-san_…worried about Kaisoumiraa's _silence._'

Rino froze.

'What's the matter…Cat got you're tongue?' the voice laughed, 'or are you just a tad surprised that…I, a "stranger" would know the name of _your_ Zanpakuto?'

She clenched her fists, nails drawing blood, 'what do you _want_ with me?!'

'Since when were _you_ in this equation?' the voice hissed, sending cold shivers down her spine, 'since when did we want _you…_ did I ever _mention_ that it had ANYTHING to do with _you?!'_

'Well you're the one who kidnap-'

'SHUT UP! SHUT _UP!_' the voice screamed, cutting Rino off, 'YOU SELFISH _BRAT_…only thinking about YOU, YOU AND YOU!'

Rino recoiled, 'I'm…what?!'

'I _said,' _the voice snarled, suddenly in her ear, 'shut…_up.' _

There was a silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity before the male voice started talking once more.

'Shinoi…' he whispered, in a reassuring tone, 'I'll save you…so wait for me…okay?'

Something inside Rino shifted.

Then all of a sudden, she was in her mind; the familiar chaste white walls forming a square room. Swivelling around, Rino hoped to catch the sight of familiar, long silver hair.

'Kaisoumiraa?' she hesitantly called out, her voice echoing eerily in the small space.

Fear gnawed at the base of her stomach, 'Kaisoumiraa?' she said tentatively.

No reply.

'KAISOUMIRAA?!'

'Kai!' Rino exclaimed in relief as a the silver haired lady stepped out from the shadows, 'that wasn't funny…so please don't do that again.

The ghosted figure said nothing, her long silver hair glowing dully in the light, 'Who are you?' she whispered, fear glistening in her silver eyes.

Rino forced a laugh, 'what are you talking about Kai, you're my Zanpakuto…we're friends…remember?'

The silver-haired materialisation narrowed her eyes, 'I don't know you…so don't address _me_ like you know me!'

Rino recoiled, 'You're my other half! Of _course_ I know you! This isn't funny any more…so STOP THIS!'

'I. Don't. Know. You!' Kaisoumiraa hissed, anger now colouring her trembling tone, 'I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU!'

'You don't know me…?' Rino asked, tears streaming down her face, 'How? Why? Since when didn't you know me?'

Kaisoumiraa didn't reply.

And the walls flickered away.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

He closed his eyes, searching for any hint of Rino's reiatsu. Swearing under his breath, he continued moving.

'_There's no sign of her, not even a hint, __I don't even know which direction she disappeared in!' _

_('…Master…There-')_

'_I don't need you're comfort,' _the taichou snapped.

_('No...as in master…you're bei-')_

'Don't_ make me repeat myself Hyourinmaru!'_

_('NO! MASTER! YOU'RE BEING FOLLOWED.')_

Hitsugaya halted before swivelling around, blade drawn.

'What do you want?'

Yosai held up his hands as he stepped back.

'You!'

The red-haired teen smiled weakly, 'You're looking for Rino-san…yes?'

Hitsugaya stared at the boy, before finally answering, 'Yes.'

'I-I know where she might be…' he confessed.

'Tell me.'

'I…can't.'

The blade drew closer.

'A-As in I don't know where it is…like address-wise…' he hastily explained, 'but I can take you there!'

'Lead the way.'

* * *

_Kaiyuki Rino_

This time, Rino carefully took in her surroundings, noting a door to the far right, and what seemed to be a huge expanse of wooden floor. There were no windows, but there was, what looked like a trap door, just to her left. She ignored the nagging pain at the back of her head.

'So Kaisoumiraa's forgotten about you?' The voice was back.

Rino flinched at the uncomfortable proximity of the voice.

'Rino, turn around,' Aki ordered in her other ear, 'it's about time you meet him.'

She turned; steadying herself as the world flashed bright. Her vision was instantly blinded by tears and pain as Rino slumped forward, clutching her head.

'My head…' she whimpered, as the pain spread from her head to the rest of her body.

'Explain to her,' Aki commanded.

Rino, cloaked by pain, tried to identify owner of the 'voice' through a film of tears. He had his dark, gold-streaked hair cut short, the ends curling slightly with a fringe falling brushing against dark eyelashes. He had purple eyes…dark purple eyes, _'just like my own.'_

'Kaisoumiraa is my sister,' the dark-haired man said bluntly, his face impassive.

'W-What…?' the equally dark-haired girl croaked, her face contorted in pain, 'Zanpakuto's don't have si-'

'Her name's Shinoi…Ao Shinoi,' he continued, cutting Rino off, 'and she wasn't always a Zanpakuto.'

Pained violet eyes widened, she opened her mouth to speak, but cried out instead as another spasm of pain echoed throughout her body.

'Fifteen years… since that day, fifteen goddamn _years_ she was trapped in a mind that was rightfully hers,' he scontinued hatefully as Rino slipped in and out of consciousness, 'It hurts, doesn't it…? Your head, your mind…do you feel the pain?' His unpitying violet gaze met her own as he lightly remarked, 'That pain…is her freedom. After all, _you_ were the one stole her body.'

Time seemed to freeze as Rino's mind refused to process the words that followed, _'His lips are moving…but I can't hear anything…What had he said? Oh right…I stole Kaisoumiraa's body. How can that be? Why does he look like me?'_ Her vision wavered and she briefly dipped into darkness.

A nudge on her side followed by a ripple of pain resulted in an abrupt reintroduction to the real world.

'Don't you faint on me,' the man snarled, 'I haven't finished…you need to know _everything_ because you don't _deserve_ to die ignorant.' A look of malice passed over his pale features but it was gone as quickly as it came.

'H-How…?' was all Rino could manage as pain once again tightened its grip on her head.

'Shinoi was the best at the Shinigami Academy, everyone loved her…and I was proud to be her big brother. You may think it's clichéd, but, like everything in this world, every light has its shadow. So on the week that she was to graduate, something happened.' The deep purple gaze that had been so intently trained on Rino darkened at the memory.

The pain was starting to fade.

'She remembered,' he said simply, 'and what she remembered…was what you remember now.'

'The car crash…' Rino echoed quietly.

'It didn't stop at that though…she remembered everything, human life, death, family and all. Then…you appeared.' He paused, his eyes betrayed the internal struggle he was experiencing, 'Shinoi never said anything about you, not your name, not your gender…nothing.'

Something flickered at the back of her head, but it was instantly drowned out by another bout of pain.

'Shinoi…was never really one to talk about herself, so of course she never mentioned her Zanpakuto.'

Rino was beginning to understand, _'but…that's impossible.'_

'Can you guess who you really are?' he demanded, his voice rising in volume as denial curled itself around the dark-haired girl.

Rino shut her eyes, curling into a tight ball, '_that's not possible…it can't be…it just…there's now way….' _

'So _now_ do you understand?!' he shouted at the huddled figure, 'Do you _see_ why?'

The figure didn't reply.

'Is everything _clear_?' he hollered, his voice bouncing against the walls, 'your _memories_, your _Zanpakuto_, YOU AS A _SHINIGAMI_?!'

He paused, 'Do you _get_ it now? You're a Zanpakuto_! _You _stole_ Shinoi's BODY, you stole her FREEDOM and you stole her LIFE!' He was panting now, anger rearing its ugly head, 'But you didn't stop at that…you, her Zanpakuto, her other half, you stole her MEMORIES, you…' he broke off, choking on his own fury.

Rino sobbed into her knees, she didn't know what else to do, _'How could I be Kai's Zanpakuto…I'm real…aren't I? What about my friends… Don't I deserve a chance?'_

_You're being selfish. _A voice whispered at the back of her mind, _You stole Kaisoumiraa's life, you practically murdered and innocent soul…if you're her Zanpakuto…what happened to two souls, one body? If you truly love Kaisoumiraa…you'd give back what was rightfully hers._

'I can't…' Rino said aloud, ignoring the pain, 'I have people I love too…I know I'm selfish but I can't – ' she was cut off by her own scream of pain.

_('Sayonara, Kaiyuki Rino - or should I say…Kaisoumiraa__.')_

Rino screamed once more as daggers of pain and agony buried themselves within her head and body. She was falling…falling into nothingness…falling…into darkness.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

His chest clenched in pain as Rino's scream tore through the eerie silence.

Yosai also seemed pained as they neared the building in the distance.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists, and with a final nod of gratitude at Yosai, shunpoed to the door.

_Whoooosh_!

Hitsugaya barely dodged as an arrow of dark blue lightning barrelled past him followed by a deafening crash of thunder. He tensed, ready to dodge the next arrow as indigo reiatsu whipped past him.

'What did you do with Rino?!' he growled, as he sidestepped another flashing bolt of indigo.

'That's none of your business,' Aki retorted.

The white-haired taichou clenched his teeth in anger, Rino was on the other side of this door, yet he had to waste time fighting this adolescent.

'STOP FIGHTING!' a voice commanded from within the building.

Aki froze, midway from drawing another arrow.

Hitsugaya took advantage of this and swiftly charged towards the blue-black haired teen, ready to cut him down.

His eyes widened, when the familiar gold and black blade spear-headed blades whipped around his own Zanpakuto.

The bladed ribbons glinted in the late afternoon sun.

'R-Rino…?!'

The dark-haired girl stared at him, her deep violet eyes narrowing in anger.

'_Don't_ say that name,' she hissed.

'Shinoi!' a male voice called out, 'it's over now, let's retreat.'

Hitsugaya spun around to face the voice, but it was too late. The owner of the voice, Rino and her cousin…had disappeared.

* * *

_And we have rea__ched the CLIMAX of this ff~! I wonder if any of you expected this to happen…_

_Once again, I am so sorry for such a late update…you guys are this fanfic's life…and I feel like I've let you down. _SUMIMASEN! *bows*

_Anyway…_

_VIRTUAL CAKE AND A FREE HUG FROM SHIRO-CHAN TO MY REVIEWERS: IlikeUdon, FrozenIceCream, __FireWingedWolf, VLC, Shattered-Sinner, kimberly, musicbee, vanila-chan, KurokamiHaruhi, Neko-chan, __XoXoCHOCOXoXo, Machao, Battle-Royalist. Did I mention I love you guys?_

_Onto the preview~ ^^_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

_Hitsugaya Toshirou_

'So you must be the Juubantai-taichou,' she remarked.

The white-haired boy stiffened, _'she looks like Kaiyuki, sounds like Kaiyuki…but doesn't speak like her…What's going on?!'_

The violet-eyed girl regarded him coolly as she balanced the blade of her Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

'Forget Kaiyuki Rino,' she hissed into his ear as the blade bit into his neck, 'she's lost forever.'

'No she isn't,' Hitsugaya muttered as she swept the girl off her feet, resting the point of Hyourinmaru at her neck.

'What did you do with her?'

The girl smiled, 'I returned her to her rightful place as my _Zanpakuto.'

* * *

_

_So yeah…I hope you liked that preview…its not a cliffy, for a change. xDD Or at least…not as bad as my last one._

_Please continue to support this fanfic! And if possible…please review~?_

_'Till next time,_

**--Melodicxstar-- **


	22. EXPLANATION TO CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Heya...this is mainly for the sake of Leopardstar...thankyou for telling me what was wrong ^^

So yes...this is an explanation of the previous chapter...

Kaisoumiraa is actually Ao Shinoi. A Shinigami.

However, like the man said, she suddenly remembered her life as a human.

What happens after...is going to be explained soon.

But, what you need to know, and i shall explain, is that the result of these memories, somehow caused Rino, who had been Ao Shinoi's Zanpakuto, to switch places.

Eg. 2 souls. One soul is in control the other is the zanpakuto. And in this case, it was Shinoi in control and Rino as a Zanpakuto. Then something happens. And these two souls trade places. Now Rino is in control and Shinoi becomes the Zanpakuto...now known as Kaisoumiraa.

To Leopardstar: Kaisoumiraa is not evil...but wouldn't you be slightly pissed if you suddenly remembered that your other half and friend, the person who is with you till the end, stole your life, memories and body?

Everything else...will be explained in the next chapter ^^

Thankyou

--Melodicxstar--

oh~ and thanks for the review Leopardstar xDD


End file.
